Fool Exorcist
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: N'avez vous jamais souhaité que Blue Exorcist soit plus drôle ? Non, pourquoi vous secouez la tête ? En tout cas moi ouais, alors attendez vous à voir tous les épisodes retournés de façon comique pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ceci est une grosse parodie alors amusez vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 1 : Les démons vivent dans le cœur des idiots.

Dans le temple assombri éclairé par la seule lumière de nombreuses bougies, une douzaine de moine priaient fébrilement. Leurs prières étaient teintées de désespoir, comme s'ils essayaient de contenir quelque chose avec toute leur volonté.

"Dieu, donne-moi la sérénité pour accepter les choses que je ne peux changer, le courage de changer les choses que je peux changer, et la sagesse de connaitre la différence…" l'un des moines murmurait pour lui-même. Il se rendit compte des étranges regards que lui portaient quelques-uns. "Quoi ? Je suis un ancien alcoolique ! Laissez-moi !"

"Contente-toi de le dire comme il fait."

"Je t'emmerde !"

"Je te payerais un coup après."

"Vendu !"

La prière reprit avec ferveur. Pourtant, il était trop tard.

Un air de pressentiment se rependit soudain dans la pièce, les bougies fondirent, des statues religieuses pleurèrent des larmes de sang, des coyotes hurlèrent. – comment avaient-ils bien pu arriver là ?- Edward se tourna vers Bella avec une expression –je-dois-aller-aux-toilettes – OK SERIEUX FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE LA. Va scintiller ailleurs !

"Ahh ! AHH !" l'un des moines cessa brutalement son incantation et fut secoué de violents spasmes, il suffoquait. Les autres reculèrent, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

"Oh non ! Es-tu-"

"Ahh-_Tchoum_ !" le moine s'arrêta avec un éternuement explosif, renifla, et s'essuya le nez.

Le silence emplit la salle du temple.

"Dieu te bénisse," affirma quelqu'un venant du fond.

"Ne nous refait plus une peur pareille, enfoiré !" aboya quelqu'un d'autre, et la prière reprit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle interruption.

"Ahh ! AHH !"

"Ok, tu vas pas nous avoir ce coup-ci, mec ! Pourquoi es-tu si-"

"_AUUUUGH_ !" des flammes bleues explosèrent soudainement des yeux et du nez du moine, l'engouffrant dans un enfer sans pitié.

"…oh merde."

La sinistre puissance bougea rapidement, de plus en plus de moine tombant victimes de ces flammes dévorantes. Depuis l'autel, un moine se tourna et s'adressa au grand prêtre.

"Ça se passe mal ! Nous devons partir !"

"Non" refusa obstinément le grand prêtre, secouant la tête. "Ne _comprenez_-vous pas ? Nous sommes des personnages sans nom dans cet animé, c'est notre seule apparition à l'écran ! On doit traire cette vache à lait aussi longtemps que possible ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu-"

Le grand prêtre s'enflamma, coupant court à son discours passionné.

"Bien joué, mec !" l'un des moines survivant se plaignit, donnant un coup de pied dans les cendres restantes du premier moine à avoir été brulé par les flammes. "T'as refilé ton rhume à tout le monde ! J'espère que tu es _content_ !

"…Oh mon Dieu faite qu'il soit le prochain." Un autre murmura dans sa barbe.

A l'extérieur, les flammes bleues enveloppaient l'église dans une étreinte aimante. Si l'amour pouvait causer d'irréversibles cicatrices et des brulures aux troisièmes degrés, cela étant.

-Le présent-

*_POW !*_

"Gwaaagh!"

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux argentés et des piercings au visage s'envola, envoyé valsé par un coup de poing administré par un autre garçon avec des cheveux noirs en batailles et une expression colérique. Les copains du voyou l'aidèrent à se relever, couinant de peur.

"Eek ! Rin Okumura ! C'est quoi ce mec ? Un démon ?" pleurnicha l'un d'eux.

"Euh, ben_ ouais_, mec, t'as pas lu le manga-" commença l'un des autres.

"Ferme là et arrête de révéler le scénar !" grogna le voyou, les interrompant. "Barrons-nous !"Le groupe de vandales s'en alla, échangeant des marmonnements entre eux.

"Rogue tue Dumbledore ? Pas moyen ! J'te crois pas !"

"C'est la vérité ! Et je te le dis, Rosebud et une _luge_ !"

Rin resta dans le parking abandonné, plusieurs pigeons morts étaient étendus à ses pieds. Il soupira profondément, observant les bleus sur ses doigts et sentant la douleur de ceux sur son visage.

"J'ai recommencé… Je me suis encore battu…" murmura-t-il. "Peut-être que je devrai sérieusement consulter à propos de ma fosse de rage interne…"

"Ouais, t'as besoin d'aide mon gars !" pépia une petite fille de l'autre côté de la rue. Rin se retourna vivement pour lui lancer un regard méchant.

"Je t'emmerde, morveuse ! J'ai pas de problème de colère !" il courut vers elle, rugissant comme un joueur de football américain.

"Maman au secours !"

-Plus tard-

Rin retourna chez lui dans cette modeste église au beau milieu de la ville active dans laquelle il vivait. Il s'assit dans le confessionnal d'un air maussade, s'étant fait griller par son père adoptif, le révérend Fujimoto.

"Où t'es tu fais ces blessures ?" demanda son père, d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

"Je suis tombé dans les escaliers," répondit Rin. Fujimoto fronça les sourcils.

"…on dirait une femme battue, Rin" il fit une pause. "Comment t'es-tu autant sali ?"

"Je…Je n'ai pas assez bien lavé les couverts."

"Ok, là tu n'es qu'un petit CON-"

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal !" protesta Rin. Fujimoto grogna.

"Oh ? Et d'où vient ton saignement de nez ?"

"Quel saignement de n-"

*_POW!*_

"Aouh!"

"Ce saignement de nez."

"Qu'es qui te prend, papa ?"

"Qu'es ce que tu fais de ta vie, Rin ?" explosa soudainement Fujimoto, s'enrageant contre son fils. "Tu continues de perdre tes emplois ! Tu crois pouvoir rester dans cette église toute ta vie ?"

"Je t'emmerde, papa !" rugit Rin en retour, tenant son nez. "Je suis un _adulte_, bon sang ! Je…Je peux me torcher le cul très bien tout seul !"

"…Ce qui me rappelle," statua Fujimoto, "Va te laver les mains."

"VA TE FAIRE !"

Juste à ce moment, Yukio –grain de beauté. …Ok, désolé, j'ai juste grain grainé de beauté. Désolé. Ce gosse a pas mal de grain de beauté sur son visage. Plutôt distrayant. *_Ahem.*_

Juste à ce moment, Yukio, le frère jumeau de Rin, entra. En tant que son jumeau, il partageait une certaine ressemblance avec Rin, bien qu'il soit plus propre, portait des lunettes, et avait pleins de grain de beauté sur son visage. D'accord, je rigole, il n'en avait que trois.

"Père," commença Yukio agréablement, "J'ai terminé les préparatifs du déménagement." Il s'arrêta pendant un instant. "J'ai aussi sauvé un chaton de la noyade et trouvé un remède contre un cancer. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire pour toi ?"

"_GEEEEEEEKKK_!" Lança Rin. Yukio lui fit un sourire, inconscient.

"Oh, bonjour, Rin ! Je n'avais pas vu- pourquoi ça sent la merde ?"

"C'est papa !" cria Rin. "Il est si vieux qu'il s'est _chié_ dessus !"

"Tu l'as cherché ! Cravate paternelle de l'amour !"

"_BLEAAAARGH_ ! Amour, pourquoi fait tu tellement mal ?"

Derrière les trois qui se chamaillaient, plusieurs membres de l'église ricanaient alors qu'ils nettoyaient les vitres avec des chiffons.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là sont jumeaux, ils sont opposés en tout point ! Yukio est un génie et Rin à toujours des soucis à lacer ses propres chaussures ! Ils sont comme les jumelles Olsen, seulement très légèrement plus attirants !"

"Ta gueule !" Rin se tourna, leur beuglant dessus.

Au même moment, le petit chauffage posé à côté explosa dans une gerbe de flammes bleues.

"MES SOURCILS !'

"…aussi Yukio lui a toujours ses sourcils."

Alors que Fujimoto se précipitait vers le radiateur détruit, un autre membre de l'église s'approcha. "Révérend Fujimoto, vous avez un visiteur."

Il releva le regard, se renfrognant.

"Ecoute, si c'est encore cette prostituée, dis-lui que je lui ai déjà dit de passer par l'entrée de derrière-"

"En fait, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oh." Fujimoto cligna des yeux." …Oubli tout ce que j'ai dit." Il disparut lentement, laissant les autres dans une bulle de silence embarrassé.

"…papa…est SI cool." Affirma Rin.

-Plus tard-

Rin et Yukio étaient maintenant assis dans une pièce à part dans l'église, le plus jeune traité les blessures du plus vieux avec une grande attention. Inutile de dire que Rin n'était pas si appréciatif du traitement médical.

"_AIIIIIEEE_ ! Ca fait _MAAAALL_ ! P'tain, c'est comme accouché avec mes_ DOIGTS_ !"

"RIN !"

"_AAAAA_- quoi ?" Rin s'arrêta de hurler et fixa son regard sur Yukio.

"Je n'ai même pas encore sorti l'eau iodée."

"Oh." Rin fit une pause. "Désolé." Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et remarqua plusieurs cartons arrangés dans un coin. "Donc…tu vas bientôt partir vivre dans les dortoirs de l'académie de la croix vraie, hein ? Assure-toi d'aller à toutes ces soirées et de marquer des points avec toutes les filles sexy !"

Yukio se renfrogna.

"Je plaisante. Tu vas probablement te retrouver avec la tête dans les chiottes tous les jours où devenir la chienne de quelqu'un. _Yep_!" Rin leva sa main dans le but de recevoir un high-five.

Yukio frappa sa main bien plus fortement que nécessaire.

"_OHMAMAINPOURQUOIIII _?

Yukio termina de soigner la main de Rin, couvrant ses doigts tuméfié de bandages et de pommades. Rin fit un sourire en coin.

"Tu feras un bon docteur," dit-il à son jumeau. "Je sais que tu le feras ! Et si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras toujours rejoindre un cirque avec ta tronche pleine de grain de beauté flippant – _OH MES YEUX CA BRULE !"_

"Pardon, ma main a glissé, " affirma Yukio innocemment, posant sa bouteille d'eau iodée avant de refermer le bouchon. Il soupira et redevint sérieux. "Rin, ça va aller sans moi ? je m'inquiète pour vous. Pour toi…papa…l'église…blah blah blah-"

Rin avait depuis longtemps cessé d'écouter et était occupé à regarder dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte avec un peu de bave qui sortait, ses yeux s'embrument alors que les souvenirs de cette journée lui revenaient…

-Plus tôt ce jour là-

Le voyou aux cheveux d'argent avec des piercings lança un rire cruel, tirant sur les pigeons avec une arbalète – attendez, QUOI ? Il tirait sur des PIGEONS ? C'est un truc de MALADE ! J'ADORE les pigeons ! Ils sont adorables ! Ils roucoulent et bougent leur tête quand ils marchent ! C'est bon ! DETRUIT, RIN !"

"Je vais essayer !" Rin fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers les hooligans et leur chef alors qu'ils commettaient leurs atrocités sur un parking abandonné. "EH ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?"

"Ta gueule !" claqua le voyou, faisant cingler l'arbalète et tirant sur l'arbre juste derrière Rin. Rin regarda deux fois, échangeant des regards entre la flèche et le voyou.

"Eh, mec! Qu'est-ce que cet arbre a bien pu te faire ?"

"Je _te _visais, abruti !"

"Oh." Rin attrapa la flèche et la tira de l'arbre. "Ceci va droit dans ton _URETRE_ !" siffla-il dangereusement, brandissant la flèche.

Sa menace fut accueillie par un silence confus.

"…Mon quoi ?

"Le trou de ta _BITE_ !"

"Oh." Le voyou cligna des yeux. "_AOUUUUHH_ !"

-Retour au présent !-

"…Et puis j'ai réalisé combien les bas mallaient bien, donc j'ai…EH ! Rin ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?" Yukio stoppa sa divagation pour lui jeter un regard plein d'indignation. Rin cligna des yeux et fixa son frère d'un air coupable.

"B… Bien sûr que je t'écoutais. Euh…ça faisait combien de 'blah' déjà" ?

"Oubli." Yukio se détourna de lui."

"Yukio…" il se retourna à nouveau, surpris par l'expression solennelle de son frère ainé. Lentement Rin releva un marqueur. "Est-ce que je peux relier les points sur ton visage ?"

Yukio soupira lourdement.

"Juste pour cette dernière fois."

"_YOUPI_ !" gloussa Rin avec allégresse avant d'ouvrir le marqueur.

"On pourra s'en servir après pour te dessiner de nouveaux sourcils."

"FILS DE-"

"Peut-être est-ce un test de Dieu ?" interrompit soudainement Yukio. "Toute cette merde que tu dois traverser, tu sais ?" Rin fronça les sourcils.

"Si c'est le cas, je crois que je foire bien." Il considéra le fait pendant un instant. "Tu crois qu'il y a des crédits supplémentaires ?"

"Eh, Rin !" plusieurs membres de l'église entrèrent dans la petite pièce, des sourires sur leurs visages. "On t'a trouvé un travail !"

"Ok," grommela Rin, "Si vous, bandes de cons, m'avez encore inscrit chez les Chippendales, je vous tue. Vous avez eu votre quart d'heure de rire, je n'y retourne pas peu importe COMBIEN ils supplient, et-"

"Non ! C'est un supermarché !"

"Donc…j'ai le droit de garder mes vêtements ?"

"Oui."

"Et pour mes sous-vêtements ?"

"VAS-Y !"

Rin se trouva jeté hors de l'église, empruntant un costume et une cravate aux autres pour l'entretien. Le costume lui allait bien (mais ne faisait rien pour ses fesses) mais la cravate représentait un problème majeur. Rin était incapable de la nouer correctement peu importe combien de fois il essayait, et après la dixième tentative avec pour seul résultat de manquer de se pendre, il décida de faire sans.

"Oublions ça !" grommela-t-il, empruntant la porte principale d'humeur tempétueuse. Il s'arrêta brutalement en apercevant son père avec une femme et un enfant devant le portail. Tandis que Fujimoto faisait un signe d'au revoir aux deux qui s'en allaient, Rin se rapprocha.

"Waouh, une prostituée avec un gamin ? C'est une nouvelle bassesse venant de toi, papa."

"Tu veux un nouveau coup de la cravate ?" lui demanda dangereusement Fujimoto. Rin déglutit et secoua la tête. Son père releva un sourcil curieux. "C'est quoi ce costume ? ne me dit pas que tu as à nouveau rejoint les Chippendales."

"Non !" postillonna Rin. "J'ai un entretien d'embauche !"

"Oh, d'accord. Où est la cravate ?"

"Dans ton CUL-"

"Viens là, laisse-moi faire." Fujimoto souri et tendit la main. Rin donna sa cravate à contre cœur. Tandis que Fujimoto s'approcha et commença à attacher la cravate avec expertise, il continua de parler d'une douce voix. "Tu as tellement grandi, Rin ! Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit, tu criais 'papa, papa' tout le temps !" il termina le nœud en tirant dessus et s'éloigna. "Voilà ! Fini. Comment te sens-tu ?" Rin fit une pause avant de répondre.

"…vaguement excité."

"…laissons ça comme ça." Le révérend Fujimoto recula lentement.

-Plus tard-

Rin s'assaillait en gesticulant dans le petit bureau, son employeur potentiel le fixant à travers ses lunettes. Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble ? Prenez un cochon, mettez-lui une robe, donnez-lui une perruque orange, et voilà. _Rawr_.

"Okumura Rin," claqua elle, le regardant suspicieusement. "Quinze ans. Tu veux travailler directement à la sortie de l'école. Pourquoi devrai-je t'embaucher ?"

"…Vous voulez que j'enlève mes vêtements ?"

Inutile de dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle lui fit faire toutes sortes de travaux dans le magasin, tous du genre impossible (spécialement celui où elle lui avait demandé de la rendre plus séduisante). Evidemment, Rin échoua à chacun d'eux (et se contenta d'éclaté de rire à la dernière demande) et était maintenant appuyé sur un étalage dans une aile du magasin, honteux et défait.

"Reprend toi, chéri," une gentille employé lui dit. "Ce magasin ne s'en sort pas bien de toute façon. Il devra surement fermer très bientôt. Si seulement nous pouvions attirer plus de clients !"

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête de Rin, grilla promptement, et mit le feu à son cerveau. De la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles, il se releva, souriant.

"Je crois que _je_ peux vous aider !"

Rin commença vite à utiliser ses talents de Chippendales pour en maximum d'amusement des femmes, retirant ses vêtements au son de la techno et attirant des hordes de filles dans le magasin, toutes sifflantes et l'arrosant de billets. Les affairèrent reprirent vite, et la chef-cochon d'avant revint à la charge, grognant.

"_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici_ ?" demanda elle. Juste avant que son regard ne capte les hanches dansantes de Rin, elle se figea, réfléchissant pendant un moment, puis fit connaitre sa décision. Une petite culotte s'envola et atterrit sur le visage de Rin.

"OHMERDEDEGUEU ! Je crois que j'ai un peu vomi !"

-Encore plus tard-

"J'ai eu le travail !" dit Rin avec excitation à travers le téléphone.

"Félicitations !" Yukio répondit depuis l'autre bout de la ligne à l'église. "Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Quand rentr- est ce que c'est de la TECHNO que j'entends derrière ?"

"NON."

Une musique lourde de basses emplit le téléphone depuis l'autre bout de la ligne. Yukio attendit.

"OUI."

"…Comment exactement as-tu obtenu cet emploi ?"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir." Rin s'arrêta. "Ca impliqua une petite culotte."

Yukio raccrocha.

"GRAIN DE BEAUTE !" aboya Rin dans le téléphone, le claquant contre l'accroche. Sortant de la cabine, il retournait en direction du magasin quand il vit une petite fille courir sur le parking, pourchassant son écharpe. S'élançant, il attrapa l'écharpe rebelle, et se tourna vers la fillette.

"Eh !" dit-il. "Je te connais ! Tu es la fille de la prostituée !"

Soudainement l'écharpe se tordit. Rin regarda en bas et vit un affreux petit gremlin avec de longs bras et une queue qui serrait l'autre bout.

"!" Le petit démon lui siffla dessus, puis s'enfuit dans le magasin. Rin couru après, lui causant destructions et chaos dans les allées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne à acculer la créature. Là, le gremlin sauta par-dessus une grande pile de cartons juste à côté de la fillette et lâcha l'écharpe. Rin hoqueta.

"ATTENTION !"

Rin se jeta en avant, poussant la petite fille –dans la trajectoire des cartons en train de tomber – et attrapa l'écharpe avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. "Tu as failli être sali ! Voilà, je t'ai sauvé écharpe ! Tu es-"

Du sang s'écoulait d'en dessous la montagne de cartons tombés.

"…Oh merde."

-Ce soir là-

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Rin était assis sur une balançoire dans un parc abandonné, désolé. Yukio apparut non loin et s'avança vers son frère, inquiet.

"Rin, te voilà enfin. On t'attendait. Allez, rentrons à la maison."

"Je ne peux pas," grommela misérablement Rin, fixant le sol. Yukio fit un pas en avant.

"Rin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Yukio, Je…Je…" Rin posa ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. "Je suis enceinte."

"RIN !"

"Je plaisante." Rin se tourna. "J'ai été viré."

"Quoi ? POURQUOI ?'

"Parce que j'ai pas voulu donner mon numéro à mon chef, d'accord ? Alors elle m'a virée !"

"Rin, c'est ridicule. Je suis certain qu'elle ne peut pas être si méchaAAAAAOOOHHHMONDIEU !" Yukio recula en horreur pendant que Rin lui montrait son portable, une photo de son chef sur l'écran. "Je crois que j'ai un peu vomi dans ma bouche."

"Ça arrive." Rin se figea. "J'ai peut-être aussi tué une petite fille à un moment, mais j'ai sauvé son écharpe, et c'est ça qui est VRAIMENT important ?"

"Tu es tellement irresponsable !" explosa Yukio. "Tu dois grandir, Rin ! Pourquoi es-tu si insouciant ?"

Rin regarda le sol, silencieux pendant un long moment. Soudainement il donna un coup de pied et se laissa emporter par la balançoire, les jambes en l'ai.

"_Ouiiii_!"

"Bon sang, Rin ! Laisse tomber ! Je rendre à la maison !" Yukio se tourna pour partir.

"Attends, Yukio ! Pousse-moi !"

"NON ! Tu n'es qu'un-"

"Je te pousserai après !"

"Vraiment ? Génial !" Yukio se dépêcha d'aller pousser Rin.

-Après plusieurs balancements-

Rin et Yukio retournèrent chez eux après une compétition de balançoire pour trouver un étrange homme discutant avec leur père sur le perron. Rin s'arrêta net après avoir réalisé que cet homme était le père de Yui, la petite fille qu'il avait tuée- je veux dire sauvée.

"Si c'est à propos de votre fille," affirma-t-il, "Elle s'est poussé toute seule sous ces cartons." Il s'arrêta. "C'est vrai. J'ai déjà vu ça arrivé avant." Le père de Yui grinça.

"J'étais juste venu te dire que Yui allait se rétablir complétement," commença-t-il.

"C'est bien !"

"Et pour t'apporter la facture de l'hôpital," termina-il.

"Quelle MERDE !"

"De quoi s'agit-il, Rin ?" demanda innocemment Fujimoto, inclinant la tête. "Te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tes côtes lâches ? Bon, d'accord." Il se donna joyeusement l'obligeance, faisant effectivement taire son fils avec une violente étreinte d'amour/douleur.

Le père de Yui s'en alla, mettant un vent à Rin au passage. Fujimoto laissa échapper un profond soupir.

"Rin, tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" grommela Rin depuis le sol, serrant ses côtes douloureuses.

"A cause de ça !" Fujimoto tendu la facture du chef-cochon. "C'est pour les dommages que tu as causés au supermarché !" il lâcha la facture sur le visage de Rin. "Téléphone."

"Fils de…" Rin fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son portable, l'ouvrir et entra le numéro. "Bonjour, Chippendales ? Salut, oui s'est moi…"

-Le jour suivant-

Le jour suivant Rin se réveilla dans une chambre vide. Yukio était parti pour l'académie de la croix vraie et Rin ne put pas faire autrement que de se sentir un peu seul. Il bailla, regarda par la fenêtre, et s'étouffa.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Se précipitant en bas, Rin couru hors de l'église et resta bouche bé. Des petits moutons de poussières noires voletaient dans le ciel, des millions d'entre eux. Les petits moutons avaient des yeux et des queues, comme de minuscules démons. Personne d'autre ne semblait se rendre compte de leur présence et vaquait à leurs occupations, sans se perturber.

"C'est quoi ces trucs ?" Rin fit les yeux ronds, agitant sa main pour en toucher. "On dirait des sortes de poussières, ou de suie- OH. MON. DIEU." Il se figea. "Est-ce qu'ils sont des esprits de suie comme dans Mon Voisin Totoro ? OMG où il est ? Je veux le SEERRREEERRR !"

"_Okumuuuura_ !" appela une voix refroidissante. Rin se tourna pour trouver le voyou aux cheveux argentés avec des piercings et sa petite cohorte lui souriant depuis l'autre côté de la route. Le garçon portait des bandages sur son visage, de même qu'un gros plâtre par-dessus ses parties privées.

"…_Tu…N'EST PAS…Totoro."_ Gronda Rin, ses yeux rétrécirent.

"Non, mais…je peux…t'amener à lui ?" dit le voyou avec espoir. Le visage de Rin s'illumina.

"COOL !" il traversa la route en direction de hooligans, chantonnant sur le chemin. "To-to-ro, To-TO-ro !"

-Quelques minutes plus tard-

Rin était avec les délinquants juvéniles dans une allée, des ordures dans les gouttières et un baril servant de barbecue tout près. Le leader du gang regarda sournoisement Rin et parla.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'histoire d'hier. Je ne voulais pas…"

Rin n'écoutait pas, à la place il regarda le garçon avec les piercings avec incrédulité. Il y avait quelque chose de plutôt…bizarre chez lui. Peut-être que s'était les esprits de suie où peu importe ce qu'ils étaient qui tournaient autour de lui comme de mouches autour d'une crotte, ou peut-être les crocs de six centimètres qui dépassaient de sa bouche. Quoi que ce soit, Rin n'arrivait simplement pas à s'y faire.

"Mec, ne bouge plus. Tu as quelque chose sur ta tronche…_juuuuste_ là…" Rin tendit la main et essuya d'essuyer la bizarrerie. Ça n'aida pas. "Ok, je crois que je l'ai eu."

"Combien tu veux ?" demanda directement le voyou. Rin cligna des yeux.

"…Est-ce que tu me dragues ?"

"Non !"

"…_Moi_ oui." Un garçon dit depuis derrière. Le voyou se retourna et le cognat.

"Je te paye pour que tu la fermes sur mes activités délinquantes !" gronda le voyou. "J'entre à l'académie de la croix vraie, juste comme t'on loser de frère. La pauvre merde, il n'a pas un sou pour son nom ! Aller, que dirait tu de vingt billets ?"

"VINGT BILLETS ?" rugi Rin, crachant de furie. "Mon petit cul en vos au MOINS cinquante ! Comment OSES-tu !" Il donna un coup dans le visage du voyou, l'envoyant s'étaler plus loin. Rin s'arrêta pour réfléchir pendant un instant. "Oh, et tu viens juste d'insulter Yukio. Ça aussi, je suppose."

"Ça fait _mal_…" siffla le voyou, secouant la tête et se redressant. Avec un rugissement de rage, le garçon se transforma, voyant poussé des cornes enroulées, une queue comme un fouet, et des crocs grossiers. Rin le regarda choqué.

"Ok, ne bouge plus, je _jure _que je vais l'avoir cette fois-"

"CHOPPEZ-LE!" claqua le garçon-démon, et les autres délinquants obéirent, plaquant Rin au sol et le maintenant là. Le leader approcha, un éclat dangereux dans le regard. "Cinquante billets, mon cul !" Tu ne vaux même pas cinquante CENTIMES ! " Il attrapa une barre de fer rougeoyante dans le feu et s'accroupit près de Rin. "Détruisons donc ton joli visage pour s'assurer que tu ne vailles _plus rien__ !_"

"Non ! Ma carrière de Chippendales ! Mes rêves de devenir un modèle masculin !" Rin couina de peur, se débattant. Ça n'allait pas. La barre fumante se rapprochait. "Arrête ! Arrête ça ! ARRETE !" encore plus près. "…s'il te plaît?"

Le garçon démon fit une pause.

"Oh, est bien, si c'est demandé si gentiment-"

"Phew…" Rin se détendit.

"OUAIS C'EST CA ABRUTI !" La barre passa près de la joue de Rin."

"_NOOOOOOON !"_

Des flammes bleues explosèrent de Rin, brulant le gang et les envoyant à terre. Rin répondit avec tout le calme et la maturité que requérait la gravité de la situation.

"HOLY SHIT JE SUIS EN FEU ! STOP, PLONGE ET ROULE !" il s'obéit immédiatement, sans résultat probant. Les flammes bleues ne s'éteignaient pas. "AUUUGH POURQUOI CA S'ARRETE PAS ? Vite !" Il se tourna vers les garçons qui tremblaient de peur. "Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Vous devez me _piss__er_dessus-"

Les gamins hurlèrent tous en même temps et s'enfuirent en criant. Rin se renfrogna.

"D'accord, je vais le faire _moi-même_ !" il commença à lutter avec sa braguette mais s'arrêta quand le garçon-démon se releva et s'approcha lentement.

"Ouiii, ses flammes bleues sont les preuves de la descendance de Satan." Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Rin, tendant une main poliment. "Mon nom est Astaroth. Devons-nous partir, Jeune Maître ? Le Seigneur Satan vous attend."

Rin lui jeta un regard mauvais, ses yeux ronds de confusion et de peur.

"…pourrais-tu me pisser dessus d'abord ?"

Une voix basse interrompit soudainement les deux, et ils se tournèrent pour voir qui c'était. Le révérend Fujimoto, le père de Rin, marchait calmement dans l'allée dans leur direction, récitant une prière tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore.

"Toi… Tu es un exorciste ?" cracha Astaroth, ses yeux brulant de haine.

"Loué soit le seigneur, PETASSE," termina Fujimoto, jetant un regard enflammé au démon.

"…d'accord, pas un très bon, mais un exorciste quand même ! CREVE !" Astaroth se jeta sur lui, fonçant sur Fujimoto toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Fujimoto se figea pour l'instant, considérant ses options, puis donna finalement un coup de pied dans le plâtre du démon . Tandis qu'il gisait gesticulant sur le sol sale, le révérend releva un sourcil en regardant le large plâtre et siffla. "Beau boulot, Rin."

"PAPA !" pleurnicha Rin, affaibli de soulagement. "Je jure devant Dieu que je ne toucherais PLUS JAMAIS à la drogue ! Je suis en train de faire un trip si terrible que je ne pense pas que-"

"Tu peux voir les démons, Rin ?" l'interrompit Fujimoto, désignant les petites tâches sombre dans l'air. "Ce sont de Coal Tar, ils sont des ténèbres qui s'accumulent autour des poussières et des humains malfaisants. Tu vois, il existe deux dimensions qui se font face comme un miroir. L'une et Assiah, un monde où les humains vivent, et l'autre et Géhenna, un monde sombre où vivent les démons. Les Démons de Géhenna peuvent prendre possession des créatures d'Assiah, et de ce faire interagir avec les autres ici. Ceci n'aurait jamais dû se produire." Il se pencha et attrapa le bras de Rin, le redressant sur ses pieds.

"Rin. Tu n'es pas humain. Tu es le fils d'un démon et d'une humaine."

Autour d'eux, de larges ombres bourgeonnèrent et grossirent. D'étranges créatures se rapprochèrent, et des sons désagréables emplirent l'air.

"Et pas n'importe quel démon," continua Fujimoto gravement. "Tu es…le fils de Satan."

Rin regarda son père avec incrédulité.

"Donc…est-ce que Totoro est un démon, où quoi ?"

"…Bordel, Rin."

-Fin de L'épisode 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 2 : Géhenna Gate

Un petit garçon avec des cheveux en bataille se tenait dans le coucher de soleil. De loin, la voix de Rin commença à parler, calmement.

"Depuis je que suis tout petit…j'ai été méchant. Je battais les autres enfants. Leurs parents me détestaient et se plaignaient. Alors je les battais eux aussi. Puis je volais leur portemonnaie et leur mettaient d'énormes dettes financières sur le dos, d'accord, vous voyez le tableau. J'étais une petite merde. Mais ça ne veut pas dire… je… je ne suis PAS un démon !"

En fait…t'en est un, Rin.

"Je t'emmerde, Narrateur !"

Puis Rin se jeta du haut d'un immeuble.

"!"

-Retour vers le présent !-

Alors que la voix s'évanouissait, Rin et son père adoptif, le révérend Fujimoto, fuyaient les forces de Satan, se précipitant à travers le centre commercial de la croix du sud dans leur tentative pour s'échapper. Rin ouvrit soudainement grand la bouche et se débâtit pour échapper à la prise de son père.

"Attend, papa ! _Regarde _!" il désigna de façon spectaculaire et Fujimoto se retourna pour voir. "Y'a des soldes ALLUCINANTES chez Macy ! Je te parle de vingt-cinq à cinquante pourcent de remise, DANS TOUT LE MAGASIN !"

"Merde, Rin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de- oh mon Dieu est ce que ce sont des _boucles_ sur ces bottes ? _Ooooh_, chérie, mes jambes auraient l'air si sexy avec ça- je veux dire ! On n'a pas le temps !" il attrapa Rin et le traina avec lui. Les deux traversèrent une passerelle étroite, courant au-dessus du centre commercial pendant que des nuages de Coal Tar dansaient dans l'air.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord du building, un grand gouffre séparait les deux toits. Rin plissa les yeux et courut plus rapidement.

"La cuillère n'existe paaaaas !" cria-il, sautant de toutes ses forces. Il s'éleva par-dessus le vide, roulant sur lui-même lorsqu'il atteint l'autre toit après l'énorme trou…

D'environ un mètre.

"La matrice ne t'a pas eu, Néo," claque Fujimoto, sautant facilement le trou. "Maintenant bouges-toi le cul. On doit- oh, _merde_ !"

Rin leva les yeux. Ils étaient encerclés par une douzaine de chiens en décomposition, entourés de mouches et de grosses pustules bourgeonnantes sur leur dos. Fujimoto recula de dégout, fronçant le nez face à l'odeur.

"Attention, Rin !" prévint-il. "Ce sont des Goules, des démons qui possèdent les cadavres ! Ils-"

"_Oooohh_ ! Qui c'est le bon garçon ? Qui c'est le bon garçon ? C'est toi !" Rin était accroupis près de l'une des Goules, souriant bêtement et lui grattant ses oreilles pourries. "Maintenant, assit !"

La Goule grogna et fit claquer ses mâchoires, de la salive s'écoulant de ses crocs.

"Non ! Non ! Méchant chien !" Rin lui mit une gifle claquante. "Tu ne manges pas la tête de ton maître ! Méchant !" il fit une pause. "…d'accord, maintenant roule !"

"CA SUFFIT, RIN !" Fujimoto chercha dans sa soutane et en retira une petite grenade. Rin haleta de surprise, les yeux ronds.

"Tu as une putain de BOMBE ?" postillonna-t-il.

"Calme-toi, Rin. C'est une-"

"Je peux la lancer ?"

"NON !"

"Je te déteste, papa !"

Fujimoto jeta la grenade, qui explosa dans un nuage d'eau bénite, aspergeant complètement les Goules, Fujimoto entraina Rin dans une petite cage d'escalier où ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

"On doit se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison," marmonna le révérend.

"Quoi ?" Rin cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire…que ce n'est pas encore _fini_ ?"

"RIN" Fujimoto le fixa, inexpressif. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, ce n'est que l'épisode 2. Tu as encore tout au PLUS encore 24 épisodes d'emmerdes à traverser. Peut-être même _50_."

"FUUUH-!"

-Ailleurs-

Quelque part ailleurs au même moment, le jeune voyou avec les piercings et ses amis délinquants étaient toujours dans la ruelle où s'étaient réveillés les pouvoirs de Rin. Le voyou s'assit avec faiblesse, secouant la tête.

"Mec, tu te rappelles vraiment de rien ?" demanda l'un de ses amis. Le voyou secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Non…rien." il releva son regard sur ses amis. "Qu'est-ce…qui s'est passé ?" les amis échangèrent des regards et décidaient d'utiliser cette soudaine amnésie à leur avantage.

"Mais, j'ai payé l'hôpital !" dit l'un.

"Ouais, et tu me dois dix billets !" dit un autre.

"On a couché ensemble ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !"

Tout le monde se retourna et bloqua son regard sur le dernier des garçons.

"…Ben quoi, on l'a FAIT."

"Je devrais arrêter boire." Le voyou couvrit son visage de ses mains. "Attendez… je me souviens maintenant…c'était cet enfoiré, Okumura ! Okumura…" le voyou se releva sur ses pieds, son visage se tordant de rage. "Okumura… _Okumura_…_OKUMURAAA _!

Le retourna en trombe, le garçon enragé serra les poings et frappait le conteneur à poubelle la plus proche.-

"Aie ! Ma foutue MAIN !" Je crois que je l'ai CASSE ! Merde !" il se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide avec un résultat semblable. "AOUH ! Mon PIED ! Fils de –" il s'enragea tout seul pendant quelques instants, essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait casser en vain. Finalement il s'était accordé à pousser par terre un clodo du coin.

"Oh mon dieu tu es un MONSTRE !" ses amis pleurnichèrent de peur, s'enfuyant dans l'allée.

"_ Auuuu – _rappelez-moi !_ – uuuuugh _!"

Soudainement il lui poussa des cornes enroulées, une queue, et des crocs encore une fois. Astaroth ricana, ayant retrouvé les corps du garçon.

"Où êtes-vous, Jeune Maître ?" il appela, sortant de l'allée. "Où que vous soyez, Je vous trouv- OH MON DIEU JE CROIS QUE JE VIENS DE MARCHER DANS UNE FLAQUE DE PISSE."

"Hehehe…douce revanche !" ricana le clodo tous seul dissimulé dans l'ombre.

-De retour avec Rin et Fujimoto-

Pendant ce temps, Rin et son père adoptif avaient atteint la sécurité de leur maison – l'église. Un membre de l'ordre s'avança vers eux, souriant avec soulagement.

"Bon retour !"

"Où en sont les préparatifs ?" demanda rapidement Fujimoto, se dirigeant à l'intérieur de l'église.

"On s'est débarrassé des Coal Tar-" répondit l'homme.

"Non ! Pas Totoro !" sanglota Rin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu TE faire ?"

"-élever les barrières," continua l'homme, "Et avons stocké une tonne de pizzas congelées et de porno."

Le révérend Fujimoto s'arrêta dans la foulée et fixa l'homme du regard.

"Quoi ? Ça va être une longue nuit, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire."

Rin regarda par les fenêtres de l'église et déglutit. Plusieurs Goules à l'extérieure sous la forme de chiens et de corbeaux, (quelques une dansaient sur 'Thriller' de Michael Jackson) essayaient d'atteindre un accès à l'église par la force mais étaient repoussées par les barrières levées autour du bâtiment.

Près du fond de l'église, Fujimoto poussait sur le côté un large autel, révélant un escalier caché qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Rin hoqueta d'émerveillement.

"_Oooh_ ! Est-ce que c'est là qu'on emmène la princesse après l'avoir sauvé du donjon ?" demanda-il avec excitation, avant de se tourner vers les autres. "Ok, qui veut faire Zelda ? Ne vous en faites pas, je suis vraiment bon à ce jeu-"

"Descend !" Fujimoto l'attrapa par le col et le jeta dans les marches.

"Attends les robes ça ne me va pas bien ! J'ai de grosses chevilles ! Yukio, lui en revanche-"

Fujimoto l'ignora et conduisit Rin dans le court escalier, où ils ressortirent dans une petite et sombre salle habitée par un étroit secrétaire.

"C'est ici que je garde…CA." Fujimoto ouvrit un tiroir et en ressorti un long katana dans un fourreau violet. "C'est la lame est l'épée chasseuses de démons, Kurikara. Tes pouvoirs démoniaques sont scellés en elle. Tu-"

"Oh, une épée ? Rasoir. Je voulais voir le cadavre d'une prostituée où autre chose-"

"La ferme et prend-la !" Fujimoto enfonça l'épée entre les mains de Rin. "Cette épée est plus importante que ta propre VIE. Ne là confit jamais à personne d'autre."

"D'accord," Promis solennellement Rin. Il fit une pause. "…Eh, tu peux me la tenir ? je dois lacer mes chaussures-"

"Je suis sérieux, Rin ! Ne la laisse jamais, même quand tu dors."

"…mais si je dois ABSOLUMENT aller chier ? Est-ce que je l'emmène avec moi ? Ou…si j'ai un ticket avec une fille ? Ou si je-"

"Jésus _Christ,_ ce n'est qu'une expression, Rin ! Prends en simplement bien soin." Fujimoto abandonna. "Ecoute, Rin. C'est très important. _Tu ne dois jamais la tirer hors_- HEY !"

Rin luttait déjà pour ouvrir le fourreau de l'épée. Fujimoto la lui arracha et la referma de force. "Crétin ! Si jamais tu ouvres ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais être humain !"

"Attends, juste une seconde !" le coupa Rin, réfléchissant ardemment. "Si je suis un démon, alors Yukio – ATTEND. NE ME DIS PAS. Ses GRAINS DE BEAUTES sont LE MAL A L'ETAT PUR-"

"Non, Rin ! Vous êtes des faux jumeaux ! Tu as eu les pouvoirs démoniaques, pas lui ! Il est humain !"

"Oh," dit Rin, déçut. "Ben je pense _toujours_ qu'il se trame quelque chose avec ces GRAINS DE BEAUTES-"

En dehors de l'église, Astaroth s'approchait, regardant le bâtiment avec des intentions maléfiques.

"Je vous ai trouvé, Jeune Maitre !" ricana-il, s'avançant sur la route. Il fut immédiatement percuté par un camion. Que cela vous apprennes à regarder avant de traverser la route, les enfants !

"Oh, merde ! J'ai une assurance !" le chauffeur se précipita hors de son siège et sortit à l'extérieur pour trouver Astaroth étalé sur la route. "Gamin, tu vas bien ?" Sa tête était complément retournée. "…C'était déjà comme ça avant, non ?"

"Toi…connard…" Astaroth toussa soudainement et se releva, secoué de spasmes. "Je vais TE TUER-

"SEIGNEUR-"

"AU TRIBUNAL ! Tu sais quelle peine tu encours pour avoir percuté un piéton ?"

"…euh…une amande de vingt billets ?"

"Non. _LA MORT_ !" Astaroth enfonça le pauvre homme dans un mur. "J'arrive, Jeune Maitre !" Il se redressa sur ses pieds, et sauta dans le camion de l'homme. Avec un sourire maléfique, Astaroth fit repartir le moteur, attrapa le volant, mis sa ceinture, ajusta les rétros, chercha une station de radio, bougea son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance appropriée de son-BON MEC VA Y QUOI. "La ferme ! Je suis un bon conducteur ! Fou moi la paît !"

Rin et Fujimoto, pendant ce temps, ce battaient toujours dans la petite cave.

"Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça ?" demanda Rin.

"Parce que," claque Fujimoto en réponse, "Te connaissant, tu aurais fait quelque chose de stupide comme le poster sur Facebook !"

"Pas du TOUT !" protesta Rin. "…mais je crois que j'aurais eu pleins de 'J'aime' !"

Une explosion secoua soudainement l'église et Rin et son père se dirigèrent dans les escaliers pour constater qu'Astaroth et son nouveau camion avaient fait une brèche dans le mur.

"HEY !" lui aboya Rin. "J'ESSAYE d'avoir une DISCUSSION avec mon PERE et tu fais MAL de nous INTERROMPRES !"

"…Désolé." Astaroth sembla avoir honte de lui-même. "Aurait je du enfoncer mon camion chez vous une autre fois? Je vais juste…ici…" il commença à reculer lentement – "et pis QUOI ENCORE !" – et revint rugissant à l'intérieur, envoyant valser au passage plusieurs bancs. Il sauta hors du camion, et s'approcha des membres d'église, assisté par des chiens-Goules et des démons de moisissures. "Je viens pour vous, Jeune-"

"_Excusez_-moi !" Astaroth se tourna pour trouver un agent de stationnement à l'air fâché se tenant à côté du camion détruit. " Ce n'est pas une zone de stationnement autorisé, monsieur. Je vais devoir vous verbalisez-"

Astaroth claqua des doigts, et immédiatement un chien-Goule se jeta sur la personne et la dévora. Astaroth sourit et fit un doigt au cadavre.

"Mais CA dans ton parcmètre !"

"Prends ça !" un membre de l'église sorti soudainement et jeta un seau de liquide sur le garçon démon qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il hurla de douleur et se tordit.

"Gaaaah ! De l'eau bénite ! Ça _brule_ !"

"Oh, ce n'était pas de l'eau bénite, _connard_ !" siffla l'homme. "C'était ma PISSE !"

"Donc s'est autant humiliant QUE dégelasse," affirma Astaroth. "Qu'est-ce qu'ont les gens à me PISSER dessus aujourd'hui ?"

"Tu dois te sauver, Rin !" le révérend Fujimoto repoussa soudainement Rin derrière l'autel, le secouant lourdement. "Les démons vont devenir plus fort à mesure que la nuit avance !"

"Mais, papa !" commença Rin.

"Pas de mais," reprit Fujimoto. "Ne discute pas ! caches toi là et attend jusqu'à l'aube, puis-"

"Papa !"

"RIN TU NE PEUX PAS RESTER ICI !"

"…en fait j'allais demander quel chemin était le plus rapide."

"…tu es une petite merde, tu le sais ça ?" Fujimoto observa calmement Rin. "Et je t'aime pour ça. Tiens, prend ça." Il chercha dans sa poche et tendit à Rin un téléphone portable. "Une fois caché, appelle le numéro dessus-"

"Hein, euh. Une seconde." Rin était occupé à envoyer un texto à l'un de ses amis. "LOL XDDD!"

"Rin tu n'as pas un forfait illimité."

"_Gaaah _!" Rin referma rapidement son téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche. Fujimoto l'imita et poussa Rin dans l'escalier jusque dans la petite cave et referma l'autel par-dessus, enfermant le garçon dedans. "Euh, papa ? je ne vois pas vraiment comment je peux m'enfuir quand je suis PIEGER DANS UNE FOUTUE CAVE !" il cligna des yeux. "Oh mon dieu je crois qu'il y a VRAIMENT le cadavre d'une prostituée ici ! _paaaapaaaaaa _!"

Au-dessus, le combat entre le bien et le crétin faisait rage tandis que les prêtres affrontaient les démons envahissants. L'un des prêtres boxait avec des symboles religieux avec ses mains pendant qu'un autre invoquait Navet du film Le Château Ambulant à son aide. Le révérend Fujimoto était plus direct et s'empara d'un fusil à pompe, pompant la poignée pour charger le canon.

"Amen, fils de pute."

"Ouvre !" gronda Rin, tapant sur le plafond. "Aller ! Ouvre ! Sésame ouvres toi ! Euh…" il fit une pause. "S'il te plait ?" la porte ne bougea pas. "Va te faire, la porte ! Tu es une connasse !" il se tut soudainement, réfléchissant. "Donc…je suis un démon."

Des souvenirs vinrent à l'esprit de Rin, de lui et Yukio jouant sur la plage, anniversaire et festivals d'été, tabasser ce pauvre gosse, cette fois il avait mangé cette merd-

"…d'accord je suppose donc que ce n'est pas une SI grosse surprise."

-Pendant ce temps…-

A l'académie de la croix vraie, Yukio se leva soudainement en sursaut de son lit, ses yeux ronds, puis se plissant.

"…mes grains de beauté…sentent des perturbations !" murmura-il. "Mon frère ?"

-De retour avec les autres !-

Les prêtres de la modeste église étaient en pleins combat avec Astaroth et sa horde de démons, mais ils perdaient rapidement du terrain. Navet était devenu un bon potage de légumes, et Astaroth se débarrassait d'un des prêtres en attrapant un champignon et aspergeant l'homme avec ses vapeurs psychédéliques.

"_Ooooh _! Jolies lumières !" le prêtre titubant tomba au sol, essayant d'attraper l'air autour de lui. Un autre prêtre tomba à côté de lui, sanglotant de colère.

"Oh DIEU il plane COMPLETEMENT ! il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui !" pleurnicha-t-il. "Connard ! Vite ! il nous faut à manger, maintenant !"

Astaroth laissa échapper un rugissement bestial, et gonfla énormément, ses muscles ressortant et sa peau se décolorant. Attention, il se peut qu'il ait une 'roid rage!

"Je vais tous vous réduire en pièces !"déclara-t-il avec jubilation.

…ouais, il est définitivement sous stéroïdes.

La fourche qui avait jusque-là appartenu au maintenant délicieux Navet s'envola dans les airs et planta ses dents profondément dans la chair sensible des couilles d'Astaroth. Il couina le cri approprié et tomba au sol.

"_SUISLEGALEMENTUNEFEMME_-"

"Ça c'est pour avoir essayé de me draguer dans le dernier épisode !" grogna Rin, se relevant de la pagaille faite par l'autel détruit. Apparemment le fait d'avoir le cadavre d'une prostituée avec lui dans la cave lui avait donné la force de se libérer. Il cligna des yeux et réfléchit pendant une minute. " Et pour avoir insulté Yukio. Et réveillé mes pouvoirs démoniques latents. Et pour avoir conduit ton camion dans ma maison." Il fit une nouvelle pause. "Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?"

"…Essayer de te tuer toi, toute ta famille et tes amis ?" répondit faiblement Astaroth

"Oh ouais. Ça aussi !" Rin regarda autour de lui. "Est-ce qu'il reste une fourche par ici ?"

"J'ai ça, Rin" le révérend Fujimoto fit un pas en avant et plaça une lourde botte sur la poitrine d'Astaroth, plaçant son fusil à pompe sous les yeux écarquillés du démon. "Sort de ce gosse maintenant, démon, où tu n'auras plus jamais ce que l'on reconnait comme une TRONCHE." Astaroth quitta aussi vite le corps du garçon. Sous la forme d'URINE. Le voyou retomba en arrière, inconscient. Fujimoto fit un sourire méchant.

"Dieu te bénit, fils de pute." Il se tourna et fit signe à son fils. "Rin, viens, on doit te cacher. Tu es la cible des démons. Allons-y."

"…alors c'est ça, hein ? tu ne veux plus de moi ?" Rin resta le regard fixé sur son père, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. "C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Comme ça tu pourras transformer ma chambre en salle de stockage pour ton porno ? j'ai pas raison ?"

"Rin ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" souffla Fujimoto. "Pourquoi crois-tu-"

"J'ai trouvé les plans, papa !" renvoya Rin. "Ne fait pas l'ignorant ! Ne m'appelle _plus jamais_ ton fils ! Tu n'es…_pas mon père_ !"

*_SMACK_!*

"Aouh !" Rin recula, serrant sa joue douloureuse. Il regarda froidement son père, incrédule. "Qu'est- ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé CETTE fois ?"

"Je suis désolé," dit Fujimoto. "Il y avait de la stupidité sur toi."

"Oh, vraiment ? Merci." Rin frotta son visage."…est-ce que tu l'as eu ?"

"Non Rin. Non je ne l'ai pas eu." Soupira Fujimoto. "Regarde, il fait presque jour. Tu devrais aller préparer-"

"Oooooh ! je vais chercher mes chaussons Totoro !" couina Rin avec excitation.

Soudainement Fujimoto hoqueta et tomba à genoux, serrant sa poitrine.

"Mince ! Je n'ai…pas fait attention." Jura-il, gémissant de douleurs.

"Papa ?" Rin stoppa ses sautillements et courut au chevet de son père. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dit pas que ce sont…ce sont…DES REFLUX GASTRIQUES !"

Fujimoto releva la tête et regarda Rin, ses yeux injecté de sang et des crocs crochus sortant de sa bouche. Il explosa soudainement en flammes bleues et commença à rire comme un dingue.

"…d'accord, je suis sûr à soixante-quinze pourcents que ce ne sont PAS des reflux gastriques," commenta Rin, reculant."…mais juste au cas où, tiens prend un Rennie-"

"Enfin, je te rencontre, mon fils !" Fujimoto parla, mais ce n'était pas la voix du révérend. C'était…quelqu'un D'AUTRE…

"F… fils ?" Bredouilla Rin, son cerveau faisant des heures supplémentaires. "Tu veux dire… ?"

"_Ouiiii_ !" le Fujimoto qui n'était pas Fujimoto se leva, faisant un sourire de fou. "Je suis-"

"Morgan Freeman ? "

"Non, petite merde ! Je suis Satan, Dieu de Géhenna, et ton véritable père ! Tu peux m'appeler 'papa' si tu veux ! _Gyahahahaha_ !"

"Et si je t'appelais Scrotty McMorve-au-burnes ?" dit Rin d'un ton hargneux. "Une seconde. Tu es mon vrai père ? donc…est-ce que tu m'as apporté quelque chose ? Comme une carte ou je ne sais quoi ?"

"Oh, bien sûre !" dit Satan avec enthousiasme. Il chercha et arracha la peau du bras de Fujimoto puis griffonna sur la chair détrempée avec un peu de sang. Il la passa à Rin. "Voilà pour toi !"

"_Ooooh, merci,_ papa !" s'épancha Rin, prenant l'abomination pour carte de vœux. "Je-MINUTE." Il s'arrêta, ses yeux plissé, regardant la carte avec horreur pendant qu'elle dégoulinait sur ses chaussures. "Il n'y a pas D'ARGENT la dedans ! Enfoiré de radin ! CREVE !" il rejeta la carte sur Fujimoto possédé et grogna.

"Aller, ne gâche pas notre réunion sentimentale !" Satan se mit à rire, du sang s'écoulant sur le visage de Fujimoto. L'expression d'horreur de Rin se renforça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas en tolérer plus.

"Ok, je ne supporte sérieusement pas cette merde. Ne bouge plus maintenant-" il lécha son doigt et commença à frotter le visage de Satan, essayant en vain de le nettoyer. "Su tu dois posséder le corps de mon père tu devrais au moins le _garder_ propre ! _Zut__ alors_! Tu parles d'un seigneur démoniaque !"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça !" claqua Satan, claquant la main de Rin. Craquant quelques doigts en les retournant, il laissa tomber le sang de Fujimoto sur le sol et s'écouler pour former une sorte de porte. Les ténèbres gonflèrent du rectangle, des piliers s'élevèrent et des visages terrifiants sortirent, pendant tout ce temps riant malicieusement.

"_Auuuu_- toujours plus attirant que mon boss- _uuuugh_ !" commenta Rin. Satan roula des yeux.

"Ceci est Géhenna Gate," expliqua-t-il. "Elle connecte Assiah et Géhenna." Il s'arrêta. "Et Hell's Kitchen."

Rin le regarda froidement.

"Quoi ? D'où croyait tu que venait le Chef Gordon Ramsay ? Du Paradis ? J't'en prie. Je suis certain que tu l'aimeras, je t'emmènerai sur le tournage une autre fois. Il peut crier et t'insulter. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison !" s'emparant de Rin, Satan commença à trainer son fils vers la porte qui faisait signe. Rin se débattit, crachant des protestations.

"Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! Je… Je suis humain !" Il aperçut son reflet dans un miroir brisé, ses yeux écarquillé et injecté de sang, ses crocs sortant de sa bouche et des flammes bleues courantes autour de lui."…Pourquoi suis-je si SEXY ?"

"Tu tiens ça de moi !" lança Satan par-dessus son épaule. "Tu es spécial. Ton sang et de Géhenna, mais ton corps provient d'Assiah. Maintenant, tu rentres !" Il chercha derrière lui et balança le garçon dans la porte. "_BUUUUUUUUT _!"

"OHMONDIEUTETEDEGEU !" couina Rin de dégout, avant de se stopper. "Eh, si je ferme les yeux, je peux faire comme si jetait dans l'un de ces parcs à boules ! Ouaiiis !" Il ferma les et commença à nager entre les âmes torturées.

"Aujourd'hui," déclara Satan au bord de la porte, "Tu renait en tant que démon ! Joyeux Anniversaaiiire !" Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire comme un fou.

"… Tu m'as apporté un gâteau ?" demanda Rin entre deux brassées.

"Oui, mais bon, il a été fait à base de bébés-"

"C'est le PIRE des anniversaires !"

Soudainement la main de Fujimoto se releva, s'emparant de son collier, un charme religieux avec un long bout pointu. Il le tira, et enfonça la pointe droit dans son cœur.

"Enfoiré !" siffla Fujimoto, affrontant le seigneur des démons pour le contrôle de son corps. "Je ne te laisserais pas…faire du mal à mon fils !"

"Sois maudit !" siffla Satan en retour, s'étouffant dans son sang. "Exorciste répugnant !"

"Papa, non !" cria Rin en horreur, avant de faire une pause. "Attends, à quel père je m'adresse là ? Le connard ou le connard ?" Fujimoto tomba dans la porte avec in. "Oh tu viens jouer avec moi ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas tellement un connard alors !" il s'avança vers son père, et remarqua rapidement qu'ils étaient tous les deux piégé par la porte. Tandis que Rin se débattait pour s'échapper, sa vie défila devant ses yeux, des souvenirs lui revinrent…

-Flashbaaaaack !-

"Papa," un Rin bien plus jeune demanda à son père, "Pourquoi suis-je différent de tous les autres ?"

"Oh, DIEU," grogna Fujimoto, couvrant son visage de ses mains. "Je savais cette conversation sur les 'gays' allait venir, je ne savais simplement pas _quand_-"

"Quoi ? NON ! Je veux dire, est-ce que je suis l'enfant d'un démon ?"

" !" Fujimoto s'éclaircit la gorge, s'agenouilla près de Rin, et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Tu es humain, Rin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'accord ?" Rin hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Attends, pourquoi ta pensé que je voulais dire que je-"

"Oh, regarde ! Des pigeons !"

"_Ouaaais_ !" Rin se sauva, battant des bras comme s'ils étaient des ailes, et couru promptement dans un mur. Fujimoto soupira.

"Doux Jésus donnez-moi la force."

-Fin du Flashback !-

"Papa…" Rin renifla, toujours prisonnier de la porte. Il se dirigea vers le corps de son père et l'attrapa. "Papa ! Lèves-toi ! Je t'en prie ! J'essayerais de réfréner ma stupidité à partir de maintenant ! Tu vois ?" Il frotta son visage, mais sans aucun résultat, Fujimoto ne bougea pas. "De quoi, papa ? Tirer mon épée et abandonner mon humanité ?" une fois de plus Fujimoto ne répondit pas. "Bon d'accord, mais c'est toi qui m'as convaincu !"

S'emparant de Kurikara, Rin serra les dents et fléchit ses muscles. L'épée se libéra lentement de son fourreau, une lumière éclairant l'église et des flammes bleues emplissant l'air. Rin leva son épée désormais libre et découpa la porte, la tranchant en deux. La porte s'effondra sur elle-même, disparaissant dans un flash.

Rin se tenait au milieu de l'église détruite, deux cornes enflammées sortant de sa tête et une longue queue noire avec une touffe à la fin s'enroulant derrière lui. Il tomba à genoux, le corps de Fujimoto tout près de lui.

"Papa…" pleura Rin, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux alors que-

L'écharde se retira soudainement.

"Merci, mon dieu," affirma Rin. "J'en avais vraiment besoin. Maintenant ce qu'il me faut c'est-"

Yukio apparut tout d'un coup par la porte de devant.

"… Merci mon Dieu. Merci beaucoup."

"Rin ? Père ?" Yukio regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant à la vue de l'église dévastée. "Mes grains de beauté ont senti le danger- Je veux dire…_ J'ai_ senti le danger. Moi. Pas mes grains de beauté. C'est ce que je voulais dire." Il s'arrêta. "Mes grains de beauté ne sont _pas_ maléfiques." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin et les autres survivants "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vous avez fait la fête sans moi ?"

"Yukio. Papa est mort."

"Ça a dû être une fête d'ENFER…" Yukio siffla.

"L'ironie de cette affirmation ne m'est pas inconnue."

-Quelques jours plus tard…-

Rin se tenait devant la tombe de son père, vêtu d'un costume noir pour les funérailles du révérend. Yukio et les autres gardaient leur distance, laissant à Rin un peu de temps seul pour retourner les choses dans sa tête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que son cerveau faisait quand il était sur économiseur d'écran. Une faible pluie tombait du ciel, trempant Rin et ses humeurs.

"Si je ne savais pas déjà," dit il a haute voix. "Je dirais que tu me hait, Dieu. Merci de pisser sur mon désespoir en tout cas." Il se tut, glissant une main dans sa poche et en retirant le téléphone que lui avait donné Fujimoto. "…J'espère que ça ne vas pas me couter un max." il tapa rapidement un texte avec un visage triste :( et l'envoya au numéro dans la mémoire du téléphone. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'ait une réponse.

"_I'm bringing sexy back…them other boys don't know how to act…I think it's special what's behind your back…so turn around and I'll pick up the slack…take 'em to the bridge!"_

Rin releva les yeux pour se trouver entouré d'hommes à l'air menaçant portant des costumes noirs. Un autre homme s'approcha, habillé d'un étrange ensemble à l'air de clown, avec une ombrelle et un haut-de-forme en complément. Il tenait son téléphone qui sonnait encore et pressa un bouton pour le faire taire.

"Ravis de faire ta connaissance !" gloussa l'homme, faisant une petite courbette. Rin releva un sourcil face à lui.

"Est-ce que tu es la version clown-gay de Jack Sparrow ?" demanda-t-il.

"Plutôt oui," l'homme haussa les épaules. "Coupe juste la partie gay. Les femmes _m'aiment_." Il fit un clin d'œil à l'audience et souffla un baiser. "Oh, et j'ai un plus beau cul."

"Je sais pas, Jack Sparrow à un-"

"Je représente la branche Japonaise de l'Ordre De la Croix Vraie," l'homme coupa Rin. "Mon nom est Méphisto Phèles. Je te pris d'accepter mes condoléances pour ton père."

Rin regarda silencieusement l'homme pendant un long moment.

"Et ce que c'est un foutu CONE DE GLASSE sur ton parapluie ?" Méphisto cligna des yeux.

"Hum… Oui ?"

"Est-ce que je peux le lécher ?"

"Ok, d'accord c'est très mal de plein de façons." Grommela Méphisto en massant ses tempes. "Ecoute, mon garçon. Nous sommes des Exorcistes. Nous savons tout de toi. Nous-"

"Une seconde !" l'interrompit Rin, ses yeux plissés. "Si tu sais tout de moi, alors…_à quoi est ce que je suis en train de penser_ ?"

"Hum…" Méphisto se posa pour réfléchir. "A respirer ?"

"…Mince tu es bon !"

"Tu vois, puisque tu es le fils de Satan," continua Méphisto, allant droit au but, "Tu as deux solutions. Nous autres exorcistes pouvons soit te tuer, où tu peux choisir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte numéro deux et t'échapper après nous avoir tués. C'est ton choix."

"Alors je prends Woopi Goldberg pour le bloc et la victoire, s'il vous plait." Affirma Rin.

"…Quoi ?"

"Laissez-moi vous rejoindre et devenir un exorciste !"

"Oh." Méphisto se renfrogna. "DIT le tout simplement !" il y réfléchit pendant un moment, regardant in. "Donc, que ferait tu si tu devenais un exorciste ?"

"C'est facile !" gronda Rin, son visage se transformant en un masque de rage. "_J'aurai cet enculé de Satan et…"_

Les yeux de Méphisto s'écarquillèrent.

_"… Je l'inviterai à DINNER."_

Il y eu un long silence.

"Quoi ? c'est mon père, je ne veux pas être mal ELEVER."

"Bon Dieu, Fujimoto," murmura Méphisto pour lui-même

Fin de l'épisode 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 3: Frères

Rin était encore dans l'église silencieuse, sa maison pleine d'amour durant les quinze dernières années. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, spontanément, puant les bons sentiments et les émotions fortes.

"On aura du curry ce soir !" chantonna un Fujimoto plus jeune, dansant dans la pièce à vivre avec les assiettes de nourriture en équilibre dans ses mains. Les jeunes jumeaux grognèrent bruyamment en protestation.

"Ohhh, pas ENCORE du curry !" se plaignit Rin. "Nous avons eu du curry tous les soirs pendant _une semaine _! J'en CHIE du curry !"

"La ferme !" claqua Fujimoto, jetant les assiettes sur la table et glaçant les deux enfants du regard. "C'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre pour l'instant ! Vous allez manger ce curry et vous allez l'AIMER ! C'est soit ça soit la cuillère en bois !"

Les deux enfants se recroquevillèrent de peur.

"Pas encore les genoux, papa !" couina Rin, prenant ses jambes couvertes de bleus dans ses bras.

"…Seigneur, pourquoi est que je ne suis pas en train de COURIR hors de ce trou à rat ? murmura Rin pour lui-même, ramenant tout le monde au présent. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna, s'éloignant de l'église et s'approchant des grandes portes en métal devant. Il s'arrêta pour faire ses adieux à plusieurs membres d'église qui l'attendait.

"Fait attention à toi !" dit l'un, souriant et tapant Rin dans le dos.

"Ouais, mec ! Soit sage maintenant, eh frangin !" dit un autre, qui avait décidé de devenir un Rastafari après l'incident des champignons. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait attaché ses cheveux en dreadlocks. Rin le fixa longuement.

"…on dirait Miss Cleo," affirma-t-il finalement. Les autres l'ignorèrent.

"N'oublie pas ! C'est ta maison ici !" dit le premier homme, souriant tendrement. "…maintenant, barres-toi de là en vitesse."

"Mais avant que tu ne partes ! Voilà un cadeau pour toi !"

Rin cligna des yeux sous la surprise et accepta une petite boite en carton de la part des deux hommes. Il fit un sourire et commença à l'ouvrir avec enthousiasme.

"Ohh, vous n'auriez pas dû les gars ! Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! Vous l'avez offert de…_l'air _?" La boite était vide. "… est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a pété dedans ?"

"Non, idiot !" le premier homme se mit à rire. "Ce sera ta nouvelle maison maintenant que tu es un clochard ! Tu devrais probablement commencer à t'habituer à t'essuyer les fesses avec ta main – oh attend, tu es déjà un expert à ça, non ? _Ahahaha_ !"

Rin rejeta sa tête en arrière et se joint au rire, puis il se jeta soudainement sur l'homme et frotta ses mains sales partout sur le visage de l'homme.

"A propos, ou et Yukio ?" demanda Rin, s'éloignant de l'homme en train de tomber et regardant autour de lui. "je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée. Il doit être…au BAR A HOTESSES."

"…Euh, non, Rin. J'crois qu'il est dans l'cimetière."

"…Bon, juste au cas où, je vais aller vérifier au bar pour les nichons – je veux dire les nichons de Yukio – je veux dire… YUKIO." Rin s'arrêta pendant une seconde. "J'aime les nichons."

L'auteure prit cela comme un signe pour qu'elle change immédiatement de scène.

-Plus tard-

Plus tard, après les nichons – je veux dire…bon sang, Rin ! *_Ahem_*. Un peu plus tard, Rin attendait que l'on vienne le chercher, et quel meilleur moyen pour se faire que d'attendre en plein milieu de la route comme un abrutit fini ? Prenez note les enfants !

"SORT TOI DE LA ROUTE, TETE DE NŒUD !" Rugit un homme depuis sa voiture, braquant le volant et tournant autour de Rin, ratant tout juste le jeune imbécile.

"Merci ! Toi aussi !" Rin sourit et fit un signe à l'homme, qui lui fit un doigt. "Quel gentil monsieur !" il se tourna et regarda de nouveau la route, tapant du pied avec impatience. "Mince, ce fichu one man show de clown et en retard !" il gloussa doucement pour lui-même. "Ouais, _jeu de mots_ !"

Soudainement une limousine rose bonbon arriva sur la route et freina juste à côté de Rin. Une fenêtre descendit lentement pour révéler un Méphisto souriant à l'intérieur.

"Salut gamin," dit l'homme excentrique pour rire. "Combien pour un lap-dance ?"

"Oh, ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas – VINGT BILLETS." Répondit froidement Rin. Méphisto fronça les sourcils.

"…je n'en ai que cinq sur moi."

"Ugh, D'ACCORD," Rin soupira et commença à se déhancher. "I'm-a…_slaaaave_…for _youuuu_…I cannot hide it-"

"Ok, ça suffit. Dépêches-toi de monter dans la voiture avant que je me fasse arrêter," claqua Méphisto. "ENCORE."

Rin s'avança pour prendre la poignée, puis s'arrêta.

"…attends une seconde. Où est-ce que tu vas m'emmener dans cette gay-mobile ? Je sais ! Tu prévois de vendre mon corps incroyablement sexy en esclavage sexuel, pas vrai ? Admets-le !"

"Gamin," Méphisto soupira, "Si je devais utiliser ton corps pour quoi que ce soit, j'en ferais de la glue. Maintenant MONTE." Rin hésita toujours, alors Méphisto ouvrit la porte et sorti lui-même de la voiture. "Nous allons à l'académie de la croix vraie," expliqua-t-il. "J'en suis le directeur, et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu en seras un étudiant. Comprit ?"

"…est ce que je vais apprendre à transformer les hommes en gays avec un clin d'œil juste comme toi ?" demanda Rin rêveur après un moment.

"NON," rugit Méphisto en retour. "C'est comme Maybelline. Tu dois être né avec. Maintenant dans la voiture !" Il commença à enfoncer Rin violemment dans la voiture quand Yukio s'avança dans la rue. Il regarda fixement les deux avant de se décider à parler.

"…j'aimerai vous remercier pour le kidnapping de mon frère," commença il, levant un sourcil à la scène, "Mais je suis contractuellement obligé d'y répondre."

"Je t'aime aussi, connard !"

"Mr. Du-pantalon-bouffant, que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda Yukio à Méphisto, et Rin postillonna un éclat de rire.

"Shuut ! William Du-pantalon-bouffant et le nom que j'utilise en public," lui dit Méphisto=, se penchant sur lui et murmurant.

"Je peux trouver un meilleur nom," murmura Rin en retour.

"Oh ? Quoi donc ?"

"Scrottie McMorve-"

"Pas encore !"

Rin et Yukio furent rapidement poussés dans la limousine avec Méphisto, la voiture démarrant en trombe et faisant son chemin à travers le trafic de la ville. Après plusieurs minutes, Rin se tourna pour regarder à l'extérieur et hoqueta d'émerveillement face à un gigantesque bâtiment de plusieurs niveaux qui apparut au-dessus d'une colline au loin.

"Nous y voilà !" Annonça Méphisto. "Bienvenu a-"

"Oh mon dieu c'est POUDLARD !" couina Rin, sautillant sur son siège. "Je savais que j'étais un vrai sorcier !"

"Non, tu n'en es pas un, Rin." Le coupa Yukio irritable. "C'est l'académie de la croix vraie."

"Expelliarmus !" cria Rin, pointant son frère du doigt. Yukio cligna des yeux.

"…Est-ce que tu viens de me jeter un sort ?"

"Peut-être." Rin fit une pause. "Wingarduim Leviosa !"

"Tu es un Moldu," affirma Yukio, se détournant de lui. "Et c'est Levi-oh-SAH."

"JE SAVAIS QUE TU AVAIT AIMER CES LIVRES !"

Juste à ce moment, la limousine freina devant la grande entrée de l'école. Méphisto jeta un coup d'œil à Rin et le regarda de haut en bas. "Tu devrais mettre ton uniforme."

Rin obéi, sortant son uniforme et se changeant dans la voiture (euh, bizarre ?). Tandis que Rin finissait de nouer sa cravate, il se tourna vers Méphisto avec un air troublé.

"…Est-ce que tu as tout filmé ?" demanda-il.

"Oui," répondit Méphisto, abaissant la caméra. "C'est pour…la documentation."

"…de documents sur mon pénis ?"

"…OUI. Seul les pénis de premier rang-A son autorisé entre ces murs."

"C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes," affirma Rin de but en blanc, avant d'éclater de rire. Quand il n'entendit rien venant de son frère, il se tourna vers Yukio et le regarda étrangement. "Qu'est-ce que ne va pas Yukio ? Tu me corriges toujours proprement après une de mes blagues de bite. Pourquoi pas là ?" Yukio cligna des yeux et releva le regard.

"…Pardon," dit-il à Rin d'un air absent. "Pourrais-tu ne pas m'adresser la parole ? J'ai une diarrhée explosive et il me faut toute ma concentration pour maintenir mon sphincter tendu, ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes intestins et salir mon pantalon.

"…_Mec_…Qu'est ce qui ne VA pas – oh attend c'est parfaitement normal." Rin haussa les épaules et sorti de la voiture.

Rin et Yukio furent rapidement poussé dans la gigantesque école et dans un encore plus énorme auditorium. Là, Yukio fut appelé en tant que le représentant des premières années, et donc il fit son chemin fièrement jusqu'en haut des marches de la scène avant de s'arrêter sur le podium en son centre pour un petit discours. Une rafale de petites culottes s'envola de la foute, suivi par un boxer sale.

"Bon sang, Rin !" explosa Yukio, donnant un coup de pied pour repousser l'horreur. "Je sais que tu veux m'encourager, mais ça c'est_ tro__p_-"

"Euh, c'était pas moi."

Un autre garçon dans la foule agita la main et fit un clin d'œil. Yukio dégluti et commença vite son discours. Plusieurs jeunes filles situées devant Rin gloussèrent et murmurèrent entre elles.

"Il a eu le meilleur score à l'examen d'entrée ! Il est si cool !"

"Tu parles ! Il est _parfaiiit_! Je taperai bien dedans !"

"Oh que oui ! Je le jetterai bien sur des biscuits et-"

"EH !" Coupa Rin, dévisageant les filles. "Vous parlez de mon frère jumeau là, _ordures_ ! Faites bien attention à ce que vous dites de lui !" il marqua une au pause. "Oh draguez-moi un peu aussi. Je veux un peu de tendre amour !" Il gagna un coup de genou dans les boules, ce qui était à peu près tout ce qu'il allait vraisemblablement avoir.

Après le discours, tous les étudiants se rassemblèrent à l'extérieur, des filles submergèrent Yukio et le suppliaient de signer leurs culottes. Le garçon de plus tôt s'approcha timidement lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que Yukio ne le remarque.

"Ca n'arrivera PAS."

Le garçon se retourna, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue.

Rin se tenait non loin de là, observant son frère avec un mélange de fierté et de jalousie. Il avait lui aussi essayé de signer des petites culottes de fille, mais il avait seulement reçu plusieurs ordonnances restrictives et encore plus de bleus sur ses noix. La seule personne qui avait accepté était le concierge, et Rin ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tomber si bas. ENCORE. D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement, de lui et Yukio enfant un soir de veille de Noel.

"Je… Je veux devenir médecin !" déclara timidement Yukio. Rin posa sa Barbie et fit un sourire à son frère.

"Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Donnes-toi à fond, Yukio !" il encouragea joyeusement son frère. "Et moi, je voudrai être…" là il fit une pause pour faire un effet dramatique. "TYRA BANKS."

Yukio n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que c'était impossible…. OU PEUT ÊTRE PAS ?

-Plus tard ce jour-là…-

Plus tard ce jour-là, Rin le balada dans la gigantesque école, béat et s'exclamant à haute voix face à ce gigantisme. La librairie, la cafétéria, tout était incroyable ! Il vagabonda jusque dans les toilettes et hoqueta d'émerveillement.

"Sainte MERDE c'est comme la cité Emeraude d'Oz ici ! Je pourrai poser une pêche dans ses éviers ! Ils sont à CE POINT tape à l'œil !" il se tourna et donna un coup de pied dans la porte du cabinet le plus proche pour l'ouvrir. "Waouh ! Des sièges chauffants !"

"Mec, je suis en train de CHIER ! Ferme la porte !" rugit un étudiant, assit dans le cabinait et serrant un rouleau de papier toilette. Rin le fixa d'un air vide.

"Comment noterait tu ton expérience de mouvements intestinaux sur une échelle de un à dix ?" demanda il solennellement. Le garçon se renfrogna.

"ONZE. Maintenant DEGAGE !"

Rin atterri finalement dans une salle de classe, une ligne de papier toilette le suivant depuis sa semelle. Il s'assit à un bureau, faisant des_ ohhh_ et des _ahhh_ face à son siège qui épousait les fesses et l'odeur agréable.

"Comment ce type a pu rentrer dans cette école ?" murmurèrent d'autres étudiants dans un coin, jetant des coups d'œil à Rin. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il ne devrait pas être dans une section spéciale ou quoi ?"

"Eh, bande de cons !" Rin leur jeta un regard mauvais. "Je vous ferais savoir que j'ai passé l'examen d'entrée en faisant rentrer les formes dans les bons trous ! Et c'était très DUR, aussi!"

"…_Euuug_! Tu veux dire que tu as couché pour entrer dans cette école ?

"Quoi ?" postillonna Rin. "Non, J'ai- vous pouvez coucher pour entrer ?" il marqua une pause. "Pourquoi personne ne me la dit ? J'aurai pas eu à _étudier_ !"

Finalement les cours prirent fin et Rin fut autorisé à se retirer sans son dortoir… peu importe où cette merde se trouvait. La maintenant des problèmes pour distinguer sa gauche de sa droite, alors trouver son dortoir était hors de question à ce moment. Et par-dessus tout, il avait violemment envie de pisser avec pas la moindre plante ni toilettes en vue. Inutile de dire qu'il était court en option.

"_Puréééée_, je vais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre ! Où sont ses maudites toilettes ? Tout ce qui se trouve dans un périmètre de cinq mètres et en danger !" Rin regarda en bas pour trouver son pantalon déjà trempé. "Mince, trop tard ! Pas encore !"

"_Ouaf _!"

"Hein ?" Rin se tourna pour trouver un petit chien blanc avec de longs poils et un nœud autour de son cou qui se tenait à côté de lui, une patte en l'air. Rin réalisa soudainement ce qui s'était passé. "Eh, c'est ma jambe, pas ta borne à incendie personnelle !... mais au moins en pense pareille. Qu'est ce qui ce passe le clebs ?"

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"C'était quoi ça ? Timmy est tombé dans le puits. "Rin pencha la tête, tendant l'oreille."…Peut être que ça ne lui pose pas de problème si je pisse dedans avant de l'en sortir. Allons-y, Lassie !"

Il suivit le petit chien à l'extérieur de l'école, où il sauta sur un lampadaire proche et attendit, sa queue frétillante. Tandis que Rin s'approchait, le chien explosa en un nuage rose, qui se dispersa pour révéler…

Méphisto !

"Quoi ? Méphisto ?" s'exclama Rin. "C'était toi ? C'est incroyable ! Tu peux…"

"Oui," Méphisto fit un sourire en coin, "Je suis plutôt doué. Je peux-"

"Lécher tes couilles tout seul ?"Fini Rin, ses yeux ronds de dégout. "C'est… TELLEMENT… _génial_ ! Apprends-moi ! Apprends-moi ! S'il te plait ?"

"Il suffit !" aboya Méphisto (ouais _jeux de moooots_), cherchant dans sa poche et en tirant une petite clé. Il la jeta à Rin avec un clin d'œil. "Voilà pour toi !" Rin l'attrapa et garda ses yeux rivé sur Méphisto, plissés et suspicieux.

"… Est-ce que tu es encore en train de me draguer ?"

"Quoi ? Non ! C'est la clé pour que tu puisses te rendre à tes cours particuliers !"

"Oh." Rin sembla vaguement déçus. "Quoi, ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de 'cours particuliers' dont tu jappe ? Jeux de mots _hnnnnnngh-_"

"Les cours particulier sont une école pour les exorcistes," expliqua lentement Méphisto, ne voulant pas court-circuiter le cerveau de Rin. "En plus de tes cours normaux de lycéen, tu suivras également des cours en tant que Page. Tu VEUX devenir un exorciste, correcte ?"

Rin leva la main.

"… Oui ?"

"J'ai…changé d'avis. Je préférai qu'on me tire dessus."

"Trop tard."

"_Fait chi__é_ !"

"Et une dernière chose." Méphisto sauta du lampadaire et s'approcha de Rin, son visage d'ordinaire souriant maintenant sérieux. "C'est un secret que tu es la progéniture de Satan. Donc essaye de contrôler tes flammes. Comprit ?"

"D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux." Rin hocha la tête, son expression déterminée.

"Il y a une abeille sur ton épaule."

"_OHMONDIEU ENLEVE LAAAA_ !" Rin s'embrasa immédiatement et agita ses bras dans tous les sens, hurlant d'horreur. Il se figea et retourna ses yeux sur Méphisto honteusement. "Oh. C'est vrai. Les flammes. Pardon."

"Je m'y attendai. Suis-moi." Méphisto bondit et tomba du pont tout proche. Rin hoqueta sous le choc et courut vers la rambarde pour trouver Méphisto le regardant depuis un point de chute relativement petit.

"_Mec _!" claqua Rin. "… Ne me fait pas de faux espoir comme ça."

"Descends en bas avant que je ne te fasse un autre clin d'œil !"

Une fois qu'il ait rejoint Méphisto plutôt hâtivement, Rin essaya ça super nouvelle clé sur la large porte en dessous. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un long couloir carrelé avec des fenêtres aux vitraux multicolores. Entrant dans le hall avec Méphisto, les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte donnée.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei !" Murmura Méphisto pour lui-même, se transformant avec un petit nuage rose en chien blanc.

"Hum, à tes souhaits ?" Dit Rin incertain. "Oh, et eh ! Tu es de nouveau un chien ! Que le léchage de boules commence !" Méphisto lui grogna dessus.

"C'est ta salle de classe. Entre, ouvre la porte. C'est ton premier pas pour devenir un exorciste."

Rin dégluti et fixa la porte. Lentement il avança sa main, la rapprochant de la poignée de porte. Plus près…plus près…ENCORE PLUS PRES-

"Oh merde attend pense à tous les _germes_ sur ce truc je dois la désinfecter-"

"Entre la dedans !"

Rin déboula par la porte, Méphisto mordant ses talons. Se redressant sur ses pieds, Rin jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de classe, prenant note du petit groupe d'étudiants déjà assit. Il y avait deux filles assissent ensemble que Rin suspecta d'être lesbiennes, une étrange personne à capuche dans le fond que Rin suspecta d'être un violeur, un petit garçon avec une marionnette que Rin suspecta d'être un génialissime TRUC DE FOU, et un groupe de garçons que Rin suspecta d'être un Boys Band. Il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait les rejoindre.

Repoussant ses pensées pour plus tard, Rin se tint droit et bomba le torse, tenant sa tête haute.

"Salut là-dedans," il s'adressa à ses camarades de classe. "Je suis Rin Okumura, et c'est MON anime sur MOI. Vous êtes tous des personnages secondaires dont tout le monde se fou et personne ne vous donnerait un _tabouret. _Va falloir vous y faire." Il flâna jusqu'à son bureau, s'installa, et posa ses pieds sur la table. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et souri. "Je crois que tout c'est bien déroulé."

"Connard !" une bouteille d'eau s'envola de nulle part et percuta sa tête. "Tu sens la pisse de chien !"

"Ça s'appelle du Darwinisme social alors _ferme la_ !" lança Rin en retour. Méphisto se faufila à côté de lui, parlant avec Rin à voix basse.

"Ces enfants sont tous là pour devenir exorciste eux aussi. Nombre d'entre eux ont déjà eu leur blessure de l'esprit, une maladie où une blessure causée par un démon ce qui leur permet de les voir."

"C'est cool. Eh, attends !" Rin arqua un sourcil. "Qu'est que tu obtiens en_ couchant_ avec un démon ?"

"…Tu veux dire en dehors du pas de coup de téléphone au matin et l'herpès démoniaque ?"

"D'accord, oublie.".

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et une autre personne entra. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau devant la salle et s'arrêta. Rin releva les yeux pour voir qui elle était.

"Bonjour, la classe. Je suis votre professeur, Yukio Okumura. Ravis de vous rencontrer." Yukio fit un sourire innocent à ses élèves. Rin se redressa sur sa chaise, ses yeux ronds et sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Dun dun DUNNN!"

"Rin, Tu as une retenu."

"QU'ELLE MERDE-"

"Maintenant, commençons le cours." Yukio se tourna et commença à écrire sur le tableau noir. Rin se releva de sa chaise, balbutiant en confusion.

"Yukio ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce que TU fou ici ?"

"J'ai étudié pour devenir exorciste depuis l'âge de sept ans," expliqua Yukio par-dessus son épaule. Méphisto mit un coup de patte à Rin et murmura.

"Il est le plus jeune personne à avoir obtenu un certificat d'exorciste." Il s'arrêta un instant. "Il aide aussi les vielles dames à traverser la route et change leurs ampoules pendant son temps libre-"

"Et il soigne les aveugles et les faibles il est ce foutu Jésus Christ j'ai compris !" le coupa amèrement Rin, roulant des yeux. "C'est censé être MON anime, bon sang !"

"Très bien, la classe !" annonça Yukio, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. "Tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur blessure de l'esprit, préparez-vous à crier. Nous allons appeler quelques Gobelins et s'assurer qu'ils vous molestent."

"Euh…Sensei ?" demanda une fille timide au premier rang. "Ça semble…_dangereux_."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas," lui assura gentiment Yukio. "Tout ira très bi- JESUS CHRIST REGARDEZ LA _TAILLE _DE CELUI LA !"

"_EUUUUG_ !" la fille se jeta sous son bureau et trembla de peur.

"Je plaisante. Un peu d'humour pour alléger l'ambiance." Yukio se mit à rire. "Maintenant, comme je le disais, ces démons vont vous bouffer la tronche, et puis-"

"Yukio, je demande une explication !" demanda Rin, se relevant à nouveau.

"Tu es en classe. Assied toi."

"Oh. Excuse-moi." Rin se rassit et leva poliment la main.

"Oui, Rin ?"

"EXPLIQUE-MOI TOUT CA, BORDEL !" rugit Rin, frappant son bureau du poing. Quand Yukio ne répondit pas, il s'élança devant la classe et attrapa le bras de son frère. "Mince, Yukio ! Ne _t'avise _pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit dernière ! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous… je croyais que j'étais SPECIAL ! Est-ce que je ne SIGNIFIE rien pour toi ?"

Un silence embarrassé descendit sur la salle de classe pendant un long moment.

"… J'adore," déclara la fille timide.

"Ferme-la avec tes fantasmes de twincest !" claqua Rin, tournant autour d'elle.

"D'accord, ça suffit ! Tout le monde dehors !" ordonna Yukio, forçant les étudiants à aller dans le couloir en dehors de la salle.

"Oh, je vais ABSOLUMENT écrire une fanfic la dessus-" marmonna la même fille.

"DEHORS !" Yukio claqua la porte, et se tourna vers son frère. "_De quoi_ ?"

"Je veux une explication !" gronda Rin. "Méphisto ! Tu as dit que- _ARRETE DE TE LECHER LES BOULES_ !"

"Hein ?" Méphisto releva sa tête et agita ses petites oreilles de chien. "Quoi ?"

"Je suis devenu un exorciste il y a deux ans," expliqua Yukio. "Père m'a entrainé." Il s'arrêta. "Je l'ai supplié de laisser un _vrai _exorciste le faire, mais il a insisté pour que ce soit lui. En tout cas, j'ai en quelque sorte réussi le test, et me voilà. Je suis un exorciste."

"Donc…tu _savais_ tout depuis le début ?" fit Rin béatement.

"Oui." Yukio soupira lourdement. "J'ai toujours été capable de voir les démons, depuis que j'ai eu une blessure de l'esprit venant de-"

"D'avoir sauté un démon ?"

"… Non ! Tu m'en as donné une pendant que nous étions dans le ventre de notre mère !"

"Oh." Rin cligna des yeux. "De rien. Et pour ma défense, l'herpès démoniaque pourrait expliquer les tâches anormales sur ton visage." Il fixa Yukio pendant un long moment. "Faisons un bras de fer."

"Quoi ? Rin, c'est difficilement le moment et l'endroit-" commença Yukio.

"Tu as juste peur de perdre ! Allez, Grain de beauté !" Rin s'empara de son bras tandis que Yukio se débattait.

"Non ! Attends ! Je n'ai pas encore dit partez !" alors que les deux se battaient, une fiole de sang qui était dans la serviette de Yukio tomba de la table et se brisa au sol, dispersant son contenu. Les jumeaux la regardèrent pendant un instant calme.

"…Bon j'espère très certainement que _ça_ n'a pas- commença Rin.

*_CRASH CRASH CRASH_ !* le plafond explosa soudainement, de même que plusieurs vieux tuyaux, envoyant des nuages de poussière dans toute la pièce tandis que quelque chose de sinistre se rapprochait.

"Etait-ce trop demander, Dieu ?" cria Rin au ciel.

"Oui. Oui c'en était trop," répondit Dieu. "Maintenant arrête de juré."

"Bor-" Rin s'arrêta juste à temps. "Euh… Je veux dire… Enfoiré de Satan ?"

"Mieux." Dieu hocha la tête. "Attention aux Gobelins."

"Attention à quo-OHMONDIEU !" Rin tomba en arrière alors qu'une horde de Gobelins descendait du plafond. Ils étaient la même sorte de petit singe démon que celui du premier épisode, moche et méprisant." Eurk c'est ma chef, elle est revenu serre moi Yukio !"

*_Blam blam_ !*

"Où tire leur simplement dessus. Ça marche aussi," statua Rin, du sang de Gobelin ornant son visage. Yukio roula des yeux, leva les deux pistolets dans ses mains et visa à nouveau.

*_Blam__!_*

"Eh ! On n'a pas fini de parler !" aboya Rin.

*_Blam blam!_*

"N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Ce n'est pas à propos de moi ! Mais de TOI !"

*_Blam blam_ !*

"Non je ne suis pas excessif ! Et tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu tires-parle avec moi ! Montre-moi un peu de foutu _respect _!" Rin était à bout. "Yukio ! Dit moi ! Qu'a tu pensé de moi jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"Ce que j'ai pensé de toi ?" Yukio fit une pause dans son massacre, répondant finalement à son frère. "C'est évident." Sans se retourner, il tourna son bras, visant le Gobelin dans son dos et tira.

"…Tu as manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? vise proprement !"

"Tai…Tait toi !" Yukio rougit, se tourna, et mit le Gobelin en pièce. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir un exorciste, Rin ? L'ennui ? La bêtise ? Tu aurais dû…_juste MOURIR_ !"

"Je ressens quelques hostilités ici. Attends… Tu es en train de dire… Que c'est _ma_ faute ?" hoqueta Rin. Yukio l'ignora, tirant sur des Gobelin hurlant alors qu'il continuait à parler avec colère.

"Papa était constamment la cible de Satan ! Il le retenait par la seule force de sa volonté ! En plus Satan n'aimait pas son odeur. Tu dois avoir fait quelque chose…_dit _quelque chose qui l'a affaibli ! C'est le cas, pas vrai ? Tu- "

*_Ding ding ding_ !*

"Chouette, j'ai gagné un prix ! Ouiiiii !" Yukio s'arrêta de tirer les Gobelin, attrapa sa peluche et la serra contre lui.

"La vache c'est _Totoro_ !" glapit Rin de joie. "Je peux le tenir-"

Yukio lui tira en pleine face.

"Mec, c'est quoi ton souci ?"

"C'est de ta faute, Rin !" déclara Yukio, positionnant le canon de son arme devant son frère. "Tu as tué notre père !" Rin lui renvoya son regard, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Dun dun DUNNNN !"

"TU VAS ARRÊTER CA OUI ?"

"D'accord, _écoute-moi,"_ gronda Rin, devenant soudainement sérieux. Des flammes bleues crépitèrent autour de lui, ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il retira Kurikara de son fourreau. "Tu as raison de me traiter d'idiot, parce que c'est ce que je _suis_. Mais…ne pointe jamais un flingue sur moi !" Il fit une pause, son épée abaissée. "Ce n'est juste pas très _poli_."

Derrière Yukio, un énorme Hobogobelin, bouffi et la langue pendante, descendait du plafond. Yukio continua de fixer méchamment son frère, inconscient.

"Je n'ai pas tué papa," continua Rin, "Mais si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux… alors va y et tire !"

*_Blam_ !*

"Waouh ! Tu as raison !" Yukio cligna des yeux et abaissa son canon fumant. "Je me sent BEAUCOUP mieux !"

"Auuuugh Je me sens encore pire !" hurla Rin, roulant sur le sol serrant sa jambe en sang. "Pourquoi, l'amour_, pourquoiiiiiiii_ ?"

"…Est-ce que je peux le refaire ?"

"NON !" Rin se redressa péniblement sur ses pieds, puis se jeta sur son frère. "Fils de- ! Prends CA !" son épée fendit l'air, tranchant à travers…

L'énorme Hobogobelin qui était à deux secondes de tuer Yukio. Il fit un grincement puissant et explosa en un nuage de vapeurs puantes rivalisant avec le pet qui était resté trente minutes dont Rin était si fier. Yukio hoqueta de surprise, les yeux écarquillés face à l'action de son frère.

"Rin ! Tu… Tu m'as _sauvé_ !"

"Quoi ? Oh. Ouais. C'est vrai. Je t'ai sauvé." Rin cligna rapidement des yeux pendant quelques instants. "POUR FINIR. Je veux dire…" il s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de changer de sujet. "N'ai pas une si basse estime de moi. Je ne me battrai pas contre mon propre frère."

"Grand Dieu, tu es un idiot." Yukio souri et secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, quatzyeux ?" Rin se jeta sur lui, balançant son poing. Après une courte bagarre, les deux se séparèrent et se toisèrent.

"Alors…comment était papa dans ses derniers instants ?" demanda finalement Yukio.

"Il… était _super_ cool," Rin souri face au souvenir. "Il a joué dans une piscine de tête avec moi. … Et puis il a chié dans son froc." Il fit une pause. "Ca s'était pas cool."

Yukio fit lui aussi un sourire, ses yeux s'embrument alors qu'un flashback prenait le pas sur la scène. Un Yukio bien plus jeune était assis tout seul, sanglotant silencieusement et tremblant de peur.

"A l'aide… J'ai peu…Je ne veux plus voir ces démons…papas…aide moi !"

"BOUH !" Fujimoto apparut derrière son fils et lui fit peur à s'évanouir.

"_Gwaaah_ ! Papa, tu es un c-nnard !" le petit Yukio lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et fit la moue.

"Aie, aie ! OK, je suis désolé !" Fujimoto arrêta de sautillé de douleur et s'agenouilla près du garçon. "Yukio, viens avec papa. Devient un exorciste. Alors tu deviendras assez fort pour protéger ton grand frère !"

"Un exorciste…" murmura doucement le jeune Yukio. "Enfer NON ! Je vais devenir une _Princesse_ !" fit-il, il tourna sur lui-même puis sautilla.

"Bon sang, Yukio ! Nous avons déjà parlé de ça ! Tu vas devenir un exorciste et un point c'est TOUT !"

"Non ! Je te déteste, papa !"

"Ah, qui croirait ça." Yukio ricana, de retour au présent. "Nos raisons pour être exorcistes sont les mêmes, seulement avec des niveaux de stupidité différents. Rin," il regarda son frère, qui s'arrêta de se curer le nez. "Si tu veux vraiment devenir un exorciste, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu entendras ces mots."

"…lesquels ?" Demanda Rin après un temps de latence. "Idiot ?"

"Ça c'est un fait. Je parlais de-"

"Bête de sexe ?"

"Non, Rin ! Ce que je voulais dire s'était que-"

"Étale-le sur moi ?"

"NON de _Dieu_ RIN CREVE !"

Il y eut une longue et embarrassante pause.

"Oh." Rin cligna des yeux. "Ceux-là."

Yukio alla à la porte pour laisser rentrer les étudiants. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et restèrent bouche bée devant la destruction causée par le combat.

"_Jésus_, est que vous avez fait l'amour violemment où _quoi_ ?" demanda la même fille en colère. "Et vous ne nous avez même pas demandé si on voulait _regarder _? Ca s'était juste EGOISTE." Rin se tourna et regarda son frère.

"D'accord, il faut sérieusement que tu fasses quelque chose à propos d'elle."

-Plus tard cette nuit-

Après une longue journée de batailles, d'insultes, et de sous-entendu rapports sexuels avec son frère jumeau, Rin était finalement prêt à trouver sa chambre et à tomber entre les couvertures. Il était parvenu à localiser son dortoir, et cherchait maintenant à travers les couloirs la chambre qui lui était assignée. Après avoir trouvé le bon numéro, il fit glisser la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une ombre apparut dans le couloir derrière lui et il senti une étrange présence toute proche.

"Non veux dire NON !" grinça Rin, se retourna vivement et adoptant une position défensive…"A mois que tu ne sois vraiment adorable. Alors là je dis pas."

"Euhh…c'est moi.' Yukio était devant Rin, renfrogné. "De quoi est-ce que tu-"

"Rien du tout !" L'interrompit précipitamment Rin. "Donc, Euh…qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous partageons cette chambre !" Yukio dépassa Rin, alluma les lumières, et sauta sur l'un des lits. "J'ai demandé aux supérieurs d'être d'accord. Maintenant je peux garder un œil sur toi et m'assuré que tu ne t'attire pas encore des ennuis ! Et puis nous pourrons rester éveillés tars à parler de garçons et à peindre nos ongles et à brosser nos cheveux-"

"Oh MON DIEU ça va être un ENFER sur terre !" Rin s'étouffa de terreur. Yukio stoppa son babillage excité et cligna des yeux.

"…Bien si tu ne veux pas on est pas obligé de toucher au visage," dit-il ostensiblement. "Est-ce que c'est si terrible que je te surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?"

"Pas _ça_, Yukio !" siffla Rin, secouant la tête. "Les _fanfics_, mec, les _FANFICS_ !"

"Oh," affirma Yukio. "Merde."

-Fin de l'épisode 3-

Hum…reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 4: Le Jardin D'Amahara

Dans un grand et opulent jardin empli de nombreuses différentes sortes d'arbres et de plantes, entre le doux parfum des fleurs et le sifflement des oiseaux, une vieille femme était assise avec une jeune fille blonde portant un kimono à ses côtés. La vieille femme fit un agréable sourire à la fille qui la regardait avec une profonde adoration.

"Le Jardin d'Amahara ?" demanda la petite fille avec excitation, se rapprochant.

"Oui," répondit la vieille femme, gloussant. "C'est un jardin merveilleux que Dieu a crée. Ils y a rassemblé toutes les espèces de plantes et de fleur du monde entier."

"Toutes les plantes ?" répéta la fille, sidérée, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. "Même la _weed_ ?"

"…Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, ma chérie." Répondit la vieille femme après un temps de latence.

"Ça semble être un jardin incroyable !" couina la fille. "Waouh, alors même Dieu aime se baisser et se salir avec sa binette ?"

"…VRAIMENT besoin de sortir plus," murmura la vieille femme, massant ses tempes.

"Je vais aller là-bas !" déclara soudainement la petite fille, son visage sérieux. "Je vais trouver ce jardin ! Grand-mère ! Viens avec moi !" elle s'avança et attrapa fermement le bras de sa grand-mère.

"Chérie, je ne peux pas," dit tristement la vieille femme. La fille cligna des yeux.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que, chérie," expliqua patiemment sa grand-mère, "Tu viens juste de me briser le bras." Aa ce moment-là son bras fit un léger bruit de tintement, comme de la porcelaine de chine se brisant. "Sérieusement, on dirait un sac de verre brisé. Tu veux que je te dise ma chérie. Quand tu seras plus grande, pourquoi n'irait tu pas chercher le jardin d'Amahara par toi-même ?"

"D'accord," acquiesça la fille. "Je t'aime grand-mère !" elle se pencha en avant et entoura sa grand-mère de ses bras dans une étreinte pleine d'amour.

"…Eeeeet voilà partis mes hanches et une bonne partie de mes organes internes," soupira la vielle. "Le vieil âge est une _peste_."

- De retour au présent-

Rin était assis sur son lit dans la chambre du dortoir, pencher sur un livre et sanglotant comme s'il jouait dans les Feux de L'Amour et qu'il avait été trompé par l'ex-copine de son frère jumeau qui était en fait leur cousine qui était en fait un homme. Ce qui en quelque sorte faisait de lui un gay. Mais dans tous les cas. Revenons à la lecture.

"Bon DIEU, Edward, Fait la toi qu'on en finisse !" marmonna Rin pour lui-même, reniflant. "Elle a déjà pris la position ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu _attends _?"

"Eh ! C'est à moi !" claqua Yukio, apparaissant de nulle part et arrachant le livre des mains de Rin. "…Attends une seconde. Est-ce que tu t'es lavé les mains avant de toucher ça ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que maintenant ce livre est encore plus merdique qu'avant," Yukio soupira, avant de lancer le livre dans la poubelle là où était sa place. "Maintenant, Rin ! Dit moi. Comment se passe tes cours ? Tu as jeté un œil aux livres que je t'ai passés ? Il fit signe vers la pile de livres à côté du lit de Rin.

"Ouais, je l'ai fait," répondit Rin, chaleureusement, " Et j'y aie compris que _DALLE_ ! Je ne peux pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi _avancé_-"

"Rin. Ce sont des livres pour enfants."

"Oh." Rin cligna des yeux et fit une pause. "Et ce que tu peux me rendre ce livre de Twilight ?"

"NON !" Yukio abandonna. "Oubli ça Rin. Peut-être que tu n'es tout simplement pas fait pour ça."

"Excuse-moi ?" les yeux de Rin se plissèrent. "Es-tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas fait pour m'assoir à un bureau et apprendre ?"

"Non," retourna Yukio, "Je suis en train de dire que tu n'es pas fait pour sortir sans un CASQUE-"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu…tu…_Face de constellation_ !"

Yukio fixa son frère en silence.

"Ouais, je me raccrochais plutôt aux branches avec celle-là," admit Rin. "Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Pour ma défense, ça ressemble pas mal à la grande Ourse."

Yukio roula des yeux et s'en alla, attrapant au passage sa veste dans le placard.

"Je sors quelque temps. J'ai reçu une requête, alors que vais faire du shopping."

"Oh mon _Dieeuuu_, shopping !" traina sarcastiquement Rin, se moquant de son frère. " Assures toi de trouver d'adorables _chaussuuuures_ !"

"Arrête ça. C'est pour un exorcisme."

"Eh, qui a dit qu'un exorciste ne pouvait être à la mode ?" affirma Rin, redressant un sourcil. "Est-ce que ta VU mon cul dans ce jean ?"

"…Ne donnons pas plus de matériels aux fans girls pour leur fanfics, tu veux bien ?"

"Bon, flute, j'allais justement te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi, mais si c'est comme ça que tu le prend-"

"D'accord écoute," Yukio se tourna et jeta un regard glacial à son frère. "Tu arrêtes si je te laisse venir avec moi ?"

"J'arrête," accepta Rin. "…Mais seulement si tu VEUX que je le fasse-"

"OK ALLONS-Y." Yukio attrapa Rin par le col et commença à le trainer vers la porte. Attrapant lui aussi sa veste, Rin se libéra et suivit son frère, qui fit une pause et regarda en arrière. "Comme je l'ai dit, tu peux venir avec moi, mais _seulement_ pour _regarder_-"

"Ouais, ouais." Rin passa devant Yukio et ouvrit la porte. "Tuer tout ce qui bouge. Comprit." Il sortit Kurikara de son fourreau et hurla dans le hall. "_QUI VEUX MOURIR_ ?"

Plusieurs gifles efféminées et insultes verbales plus tard, Rin était enfin calmé et les frères partirent du dortoir via un portail créé par la clé spéciale de Yukio. Une fois 'déverrouillée', la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un pont étonnamment grand qui passait au-dessus de la ville. Rin haleta face à l'incroyable vu, les yeux ronds.

"_Waoouuuh_ ! SI HAUT !" il courut au bord et regarda par-dessus, plissant les yeux pour voir le sol loin, très loin en dessous.

"Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Yukio avec un sourire. "Ce pont est-"

"Je me demande si je laissais tomber un molard par-dessus bord, ça pourrait tuer quelqu'un avant d'atteindre le sol ?" pensa Rin à voix haute. "Essayons pour voir. _HERRRRK-_"

"TU RAVALLE CA MAINTENANT." Yukio fut à côté de lui la seconde suivante, le canon de son pistolet devenant très intime avec la narine droite de Rin. Il obéit sagement. "Tu goûtes ça ? C'est le parfum de la _défaite_. Maintenant bouge." Yukio retira Rin du bord et le poussa devant sur le gigantesque pont. "Pendant que j'y suis, tu dois prendre grand soin de la clé que Méphisto t'a donnée. C'est très précieux pour- ARRETE DE TE CURER LE NEZ AVEC !"

"Quoi ? Désolé, je croyais que ton flingue avait laissé quelque chose ici." Rin retira la clé et l'essuya contre sa chemise. "D'accord, allons – oh merde attend. Je crois que je viens de la faire tomber."

"Bordel, Rin ! Ces clés sont très importantes ! Méphisto va te _tuer _!"

"Eh, aussi longtemps qu'il n'essaye pas encore de me draguer, ça me va," grogna Rin, cherchant à quatre pattes.

"…Encore ?" murmura Yukio pour lui-même.

Retrouvant finalement sa clé (qui était dans sa poche tout ce temps) Rin et son frère recommencèrent à marcher le long du pont, se rapprochant du bout, où une seule maison entourée par des jardins verdoyants était perchée sur une île. Après avoir atteint la demeure, Yukio s'arrêta en bas des escaliers.

"Ok, je vais entrer pour acheter quelques fournitures." Il se tourna vers Rin et tendit la main, la paume vers le haut et s'exprima d'une voix calme et ferme. "PAS BOUGER."

"…Je ne suis pas un foutu _chien_ !" cria Rin en outrage.

"Hein ?" Yukio releva les yeux de là où il était en train d'attaché le bout de la laisse de Rin. "Oh oui c'est vrai." Il remit rapidement la laisse dans sa poche et commença à gravir les marches. Soudainement il fit un se tourna brusquement, trébucha légèrement, parvint à se rattraper et regarda méchamment son frère, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. "Ne traîne pas et ne touche à rien ! Et le parle pas aux étrangers, il pourrait essayer de toucher ton truc."

"Qui a dit que c'était une MAUVAISE chose ?" rétorqua Rin. "Et ne me traite pas comme un sale gosse ! Qui est tu, ma mère ?"

"Je ne le suis PAS !" aboya Yukio, avant de faire une pause. "Et ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements propres ?"

"Oui, ils sont propres !"

"D'accord, c'est bien." Yukio se retourna vers les marches.

"Ou du moins ils étaient propres MERCREDI dernier," fini Rin dans un murmure.

…_Eurk._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Rin perde intérêt face à son environnement immédiat et ne commence à vagabonder dans les environs tout comme Yukio le lui avait interdit. Trouvant un petit chemin qui se terminait par un portail métallique, il s'en approcha, curieux. Regardant à travers les barres, Rin hoqueta à la vision du magnifique jardin à l'intérieur, remplit de douzaines de fleurs différentes, plantes et arbres. Au milieu du paysage, une jolie jeune fille blonde était assise sur le gazon, berçant une fleur tendrement entre ses mains. Tandis que Rin la regardait, la fille se pencha vers la fleur, ses yeux se fermant, ses lèvres s'avançant-

*_BZZZRT_!*

"_GERRRK_!" Rin, dans sa précipitation de voir l'étrange fille rouler une pelle à une fleur, avait touché la porte par inadvertance, elle étincela de bleu à sa présence et commença à faire raisonner une alarme. "Oh, merde, pardon ! Je…Je ne voulais pas allumer ça !" la fille dans le jardin tourna son regard vers Rin, sa mâchoire encore ouverte, ses yeux ronds. "Je ne suis _pas_ un démon !"

"Attention, attention, "Dit la porte avec un accent britannique. "Intrus démoniaque, intrus démoniaque."

"Ferme ta gueule, porte ! Ne fais pas chier !" Rin donna un coup de poing colérique dans la porte, qui couina avant de tomber au sol. "…Eh mec je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. Tu vas bien ?" la porte ne répondit pas. "Bon sang, t'es pas obligé d'être con en plus."

"D…Démon !" la fille couina de terreur, cherchant à s'éloigner de Rin. "Démon FOU !"

"_Eh _! Ce n'était pas moi qui allais emballer une pâquerette !" répondit Rin. Il fit un pas en avant et la fille tomba en arrière, grinçant de terreur.

"Vas-t'en !" cria-t-elle, tentant de courir mais tombant la tête la première avec un cri. Se redressant sur ses mains, elle commença à se trainer sur le terrain, ses jambes gesticulant inutilement derrière elle.

"Euh…T'as besoin d'aide…pour t'enfuir ?" demanda Rin avec embarras.

"N-non !" la fille s'agita encore pendant un moment. "Euh, peut-être ?"

-Pendant ce temps…-

Pendant ce temps dans le magasin, Yukio était occupé à faire ses achats avec la tenancière, une femme d'âge moyen avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en chignon.

"J'ai besoin d'herbe de saint jean," Yukio lut sa liste, "De fougères, d'Eau Bénite, et six douzaines de mes balles en argent." Il marqua une pause. "…Et un peu de weed." La tenancière le fixa, un sourcil relevé. "Ne me jugez pas."

"Merci de votre fidélité," dit la femme, tendant à Yukio quelques sacs en papier contenant ses fournitures. "Les choses sont de pire en pire ici, Yukio. Les jambes de Shiemi vont de moins en moins bien, mais les médecins ne trouvent pas ce qui ne va pas chez elle. Et de plus, elle est en colère contre moi, donc elle ne m'a plus parlé depuis un certain temps." Elle s'arrêta pour tirer une longue latte de sa pipe. "C'est…GENIAL."

"…Euh… madame ?"

"Et tu CERTAIN qu'on doit la sauver ?"

"Si un démon est impliqué, oui," lui dit Yukio avec fermeté. "Je connais également le numéro des services sociaux." Il fixa la femme avec un regard chargé de signification, elle se renfrogna.

"D'accord, c'est bon."

-De retour avec Rin…-

Rin était accroupi dehors dans le jardin, aidant la fille paralysée a planté la fleur mentionnée plus tôt. D'abord la fille versa dans le petit trou un fertilisant à l'odeur infâme, qui fit mouiller les yeux de Rin et poussa ses narines au suicide.

"_Euuuugh!_ " s'étouffa Rin, ayant un léger haut-le-cœur. "Ce truc sent comme MOI après une soirée Burrito !"

"Je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied," dit la fille tandis que Rin plaçait la fleur dans le trou et tapa la terre autour. "Repartons de zéro. Bonjour ! Je suis Shiemi Moriyama !" il tendit sa main, souriante. "Ravis de te rencontrer !"

"Moi c'est Rin Okumura," répondit Rin, prenant sa main et la serrant gentiment. Soudainement il hoqueta. "Oh la vache est-ce que tu ne viens pas de mettre tes mains dans la _merde_ oh attend j'ai l'habitude." Il se calma instantanément et haussa les épaules. "Eh bien. Au moins je n'ai pas _embrassé _ta main." Il fixa Shiemi, son visage sérieux. "…je le ferai pour un dollar."

"Euh…non merci." Shiemi retira sa main et fit une grimace. "Merci quand même, tu vois ce jardin ? Il est à moi et à ma grand-mère. Ça fait des années qu'on s'en occupe."

"Ohhh, c'est vraiment adorable," dit Rin, touché. "Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Juste là." Shiemi désigna derrière Rin. Il se tourna pour trouver un squelette à moitié décomposé dépassant d'en dessous un plant de tomate. "Elle fertilise le jardin !"

"Oh mon DIEU je viens tout juste de MANGER une TOMATE !" Rin se tourna vers le buisson le plus proche et vomi bruyamment.

"Ooooh et maintenant tu aides toi aussi !" Shiemi s'extasia. "C'est gentil à toi ! Merci !"

"_Tu…as...besoin d'AIDE_ ." murmura Rin, prenant les épaules de Shiemi et la secouant avec chaque mot.

"En tout cas," continua la fille, l'ignorant, "Je suis certaine que ma grand-mère est déjà au jardin d'Amahara. C'est un jardin magique créé par Dieu, où toutes les variétés de plantes et de fleurs poussent !"

"Waouh, absolument tout ?" Rin ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. "Même la WEED ?"

"Soyons amis !" dit soudainement Shiemi. Rin cligna des yeux.

"Amis avec avantages ?"

"…Tu veux dire comme une assurance-maladie gratuite ?"

"Non, je veux dire comme sexe gratuit-"

"Bonjour vous deux," interrompit Yukio, apparaissant comme par magie entre les deux.

"Ooh, contraceptif !" gronda Rin. "Attends, tu connais cette fille ?"

"Bien sûr que oui," répondit pleinement Yukio. "Elle est mon admiratrice passionnée de qui je suis complètement inconscient et indiffèrent envers. Bonjour, Shiemi. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Prends-moi." Shiemi releva les yeux sur lui, ses yeux énormes et pleins de vie.

"Ravis d'entendre que tu vas bien," continua Yukio comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Donc en tout cas, est-ce que je pourrais voir tes jambes ?"

"Je croyais que tu ne demanderas _jamais_."."

"Shiemi !" la mère de la fille apparue derrière Yukio, le regard mauvais." Seigneur, ma fille ! Ne te donne pas si facilement ! Maintenant cesse d'être têtu et montre à tes jambes à cet homme étrange."

"Quoi ? Maman !" Shiemi recula, foudroyant sa mère du regard. "Non, pourquoi je devrai faire ça ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec les démons !"

"Aat-_CHOO_ !"

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Rin, qui renifla et essuya son nez.

"Pardon," marmonna-il, avant de se renfrogner face à eux. "Bon, que quelqu'un me bénisse à la fin !"

"Pardonne-moi." Yukio s'accroupit à côté de Shiemi et remonta son kimono pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses jambes. De grosses veines parsemaient ses membres, grimpant de ses chevilles à ses mollets. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher.

"_Beuuurk_," commenta Rin, faisant une grimace. "Tu devrais savoir qu'ils font de la chirurgie pour ce genre de varices de nos jours-"

"Ce sont des racines, Rin !" lança Yukio. "C'est une blessure de l'esprit !"

"_Blessure de l'esprit_ ?" Rin fit un pas en arrière, son visage tordu avec horreur et dégoût. "La _catin_ ! Et de pensée que j'allais- oh ben je le ferais quand même-"

"Pas ce genre de blessure de l'esprit, Rin !" Yukio compta jusqu'à dix, donna un œil au beurre noir à son enfant intérieur et parvint à contenir sa crise cardiaque imminente. "Un démon possède une plante dans ce jardin," il expliqua calmement. "Il a atteint Shiemi à travers une brèche dans son cœur." Il se pencha vers Shiemi, le regardant dans les yeux. "Réfléchi très fort, Shiemi. A tu parlé à un démon récemment dans le jardin ?"

"N…non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait !" protesta Shiemi, secouant la tête.

"AT-_CHOUU_!"

Rin observa les autres tandis qu'il lui lançait des regards mauvais, de la morve dégoulinant de son nez.

"Bon sang ! Tout ça parce que vous bandes de cons vous me ne BENISSEZ pas !"

"Shiemi, ça suffit !" explosa sa mère. "Quitte ce jardin à la fin !"

"Non ! C'était le trésor de grand-mère !" répondit Shiemi. "Je te DETESTE, maman !" il fit soudainement un petit halètement, ferma les yeux et tomba sur le côté lorsqu'elle s'évanouit.

"…ce n'est PAS une façon de parler à ta MERE !" affirma Rin après un moment. "VA dans ta CHAMBRE !"

"Rin, elle est-"

"Oh, oui c'est vrai. RAMPE dans ta CHAMBRE !"

"RIN CA SUFFIT !"

-Plus tard-

Shiemi était allongé dans son lit, bordé par Rin et Yukio, qui l'avait trainé dans l'entrepôt le plus proche avec une petite chambre. La fille agita la tête, bredouillant dans son sommeil tandis que des souvenirs d'elle travaillant dans le jardin avec sa grand-mère lui revenaient.

"Ensemble… pour toujours…" murmura elle, avant de se tourner sur le côté et de lâcher un pet.

"_Pfiou _!" Rin s'étouffa, agitant sa main. "Est-ce qu'elle à mangé des Burritos elle aussi ?"

"Le démon est en train de la vidé de son énergie par ses jambes," expliqua Yukio alors qu'il sortait du petit entrepôt. Si nous ne le trouvons pas et ne l'arrêtons pas rapidement, sa vie sera en danger."

"… Et tu CERTAIN qu'on ne peut pas attendre encore un PETIT peut-" commença la mère de Shiemi.

"NON." Yukio la fixa d'un regard glacial. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet entrepôt ?"

"C'est ici que vivait la grand-mère de Shiemi. Elle-"

"Bande de taré vous avez enfermé une grand-mère dans un _entrepôt_ ? lança Rin.

"Non ! Elle avait choisi de vivre ici ! Elle s'était recluse !" lança la mère en retour.

"…Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un cadenas sur la porte et des barreaux aux fenêtres ?"

"…Feng Shui ?"

"Oh." Rin cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Yukio. "Eh, tu crois qu'on pourra s'arrêter au magasin en chemin et prendre quelques cadenas et des barreaux ?"

"Non !"

"Tu es un _horrible_ décorateur d'intérieur !"

Les trois retournèrent dans le magasin, où la mère de Shiemi commença à parler de sa relation compliqué avec sa fille pendant que les jumeaux buvaient un thé.

"Je ne suis pas une si bonne mère," admit-elle. "Shiemi a toujours été frêle, donc s'était toujours mamie qui s'occupait d'elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle y était si attachée. Parfois…je suis _jalouse_ de leur relations, vous savez ?" elle se tut, souriante. "Merci de m'avoir écouté les garçons, c'est agréable de-"

"Ce truc as le goût de PISSE DE CHIEN !" cria soudainement Rin, recrachant son thé. Il remarqua le regard brulant de Yukio et déglutit. "Et ce que je peux en ravoir ?"

"… En y réfléchissant, dégage d'ici tout de suite."

-Flashback avec Shiemi !-

Alors que Shiemi se reposait dans son lit, elle rêvait de souvenirs passés avec sa grand-mère, où elle était en bonne santé et sa mamie encore en vie.

"Shiemi !" appela sa grand-mère, debout dans le jardin. "Shiemi, viens et aide-moi avec les raisins ! Il va faire froid cette nuit !"

"Je ne peux pas grand-mère !" discuta une jeune Shiemi, sautillante. "Je vais trouver le Jardin d'Amahara !"

"C'est ça et je vais épouser Brad Pitt," répondit la vieille dame. "Maintenant descend et aide moi."

"Non,_ vraiment_ !" protesta Shiemi, montrant son porte-monnaie. "Regarde, j'ai économisé de l'argent ! Je parie que je peux faire le tour du_ monde_ avec ça !"

"…Tu auras probablement la moitié dans sandwich avec ça," marmonna la grand-mère.

"J'y vais, grand-mère !" appela Shiemi, se précipitant vers l'entrée. "Je serais de retour pour t'aider plus tard !"

"D'accord ! Soit prudente !" la vieille femme fit signe d'au revoir et soupira alors qu'elle regardait partir sa petite fille. "…Elle va se faire _violée_."

Inutile de dire que ce fut la dernière fois que Shiemi parla à sa grand-mère. Maintenant décédé, Shiemi faisait le deuil de sa grand-mère, regrettant sa décision première.

"Mamie," renifla Shiemi, se tenant dans le jardin assombri. "Le jardin va pourri et mourir sans toi. Ooooh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" elle couvrit son visage entre ses mains et pleura.

"Tu dois protéger ce jardin !" une petite voix l'interpella soudainement. Shiemi hoqueta et releva les yeux.

"Qui est là ?" murmura Shiemi. "Est-ce que c'est… Morgan Freeman ? Non, attends c'est une voix de fille, alors tu dois être Sigourney Weaver-"

"D'accord, j'en ait assez de cette merde ! Je veux dire…euh…là en bas !" appela la voix. Shiemi s'accroupit pour trouver une petite fleur voilette à ses pieds. "Nourrit moi, Seymour ! Je veux dire… Je suis la fée de ce jardin ! Je vais t'aider !"

"Vraiment ? Tu le feras ?" Shiemi sourit, les larmes aux yeux. "D'accord, je vais te donner toute ma force ! Sauve ce jardin !" soudainement elle avança sa main et arracha un pétale. "Mamie m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas. Mamie m'aime-"

"_EEEEEEAAAAARGGG arrête ça salope de taré__e_ !" hurla la fleur en agonie

-De retour au présent !-

De retour au présent, Shiemi s'était finalement réveillé après son évanouissement pour se rendre compte que l'heure de l'arrosage du soir était largement dépassée. Rampant son chemin à l'extérieur, elle s'assit à côté de quelques buissons et commençant à prendre soin d'eux.

"_Eh _!" effrayé, elle se tourna pour trouver Rin s'approchant d'elle à grands pas, grimaçant tandis qu'il se prit dans plusieurs buissons de roses en chemin. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shiemi ? Ta mère est très inquiète pour toi !"

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" Shiemi fit la moue et se retourna. "Je vais protéger ce jardin !"

*_Crash_ !*

Shiemi haleta et se retourna vivement juste à temps pour voir Rin ramasser quelques plantes en pot avant de les écraser au sol.

"A-arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" hurla-t-elle.

"…Je cherche des rubis," affirma Rin

"_QUOI _?"

"Ca a assez duré !" Rin lança le dernier pot et attrapa Shiemi par le devant de son kimono. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi et ce que tu t'enchaines à cet endroit ?"

"Tu me touches les seins."

"De rien. Maintenant dit moi POURQUOI !"

"Parce que…Parce que c'est de MA faute !" Shiemi fondit soudainement en larmes. Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qui était arrivé, comment elle était revenue en retard après avoir été en exploration toute la journée pour retrouver sa grand-mère effondrée sous le grillage à raisin.

"Mamie !" avait-elle dit. "Ohhh ! Les raisins te font un câlin !... Mamie ?"

La vieille femme ne bougea pas.

"Oh merde."

"Si je n'étais pas sorti," pleurnicha Shiemi, "Si je l'avais simplement _aidé_… c'est ma faute si grand-mère est morte !"

"Waouh, elle est juste comme moi !" réalisa Rin, le regardant. "Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas de ma faute si papa est mort. Puis mes cheveux sont mieux." Il s'arrêta pour passer une main dans sa chevelure et admirer leur douceur soyeuse et sans nœuds. "Laisse-moi faire," dit-il à Shiemi. "Je _vais _te sauver… en te coupant les jambes !" il leva son épée et Shiemi hurla et essaya de s'enfuir en rampant.

"Non Rin ATTENDS !" Yukio sauta entre eux et empêcha Rin de tirer son épée. "Il y a un autre moyen !"

"Ohhh, contraceptif _encore_ ? grogna Rin. "N'as-tu donc pas _honte,_ Yukio ?"

"Ecoute," gronda Yukio, "Il suffit que nous retirions les racines de ses jambes, d'accord ?"

"Oh. D'accord." Rin fit une pause. "…En lui coupant les jambes, c'est ça ?"

"NON, Rin ! Pas de découpe !" Yukio prit une profonde inspiration. "Notre ennemie n'est que de petite catégorie. C'est un démon, il se cache quelque part dans le jardin. Il est probablement VRAIMENT très stupide et affreusement moche. En plus, il ne sait même pas lire."

"…Tu parles de moi ou du démon ?" demanda Rin après un instant.

"Oh, non, non, pas toi," lui assura Yukio. "Ce démon est ENCORE PLUS bête."

"Waouh !" Rin était impressionné. "Ça s'est quelque chose !"

"Pourquoi tu… _Enfoiré_ de quatre-yeux !" grinça une voix colérique dans l'air. Le démon, mis en colère par les provocations de Yukio avait fini par se montrer. "Comment OSE tu dire que ce singe attardé et plus intelligent que moi ! Je sais fait une longue division !_ Impardonnable_ !"

Shiemi cria de douleur quand les racines sur ses jambes gonflèrent soudainement et se libérèrent, grandissant en quelques secondes.

"Je crois que nous avons trouvé la RACINE de notre problème," affirma Yukio, tirant ses pistolets. Il ne rencontra qu'un silence raisonnant. "…Quoi, rien ? J'ai pensé qu'elle était plutôt bonne."

"Bouh !" fit Rin de derrière. "Tu n'es pas du tout un bon joueur de mots !" il fit une pause. "_C'est_ comme ça qu'on fait."

"Nous ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant !" le démon ricana sombrement, d'énormes pétales violet sortant de derrière Shiemi, les racines et les feuilles la tenant et se combinant pour devenir une énorme fleur mutante. "Appelez-moi…_Seymour _!"

"Mince, il utilise Shiemi comme bouclier !" jura Yukio.

"Oh ouais ? Ben on peut être deux à jouer à _ce_ jeu !" Rin s'empara soudainement de Yukio et le maintint tout contre lui. Yukio cligna des yeux et le regarda étrangement, les sourcils froncés.

"Eeeet…qu'est-ce que s'est censé accomplir exactement ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certain," admit Rin. "Je croyais que peut-être tu voudrais un câlin-"

"J'ai dit plus de matériel pour les fans girls !"

"Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié." Rin se débarrassa de Yukio. Le plus jeune jumeau se reprit et se redressa, fixant le démon.

"Rin, peux-tu m'aider ?" il se tourna pour trouver son frère avec un regard surpris, ses yeux ronds et sa mâchoire grande ouverte. "Ne fait pas tout un plat."

"J'en fais pas tout un plat !" protesta Rin, avant de pointer son dictaphone. "Tu peux le redire, plus lentement cette fois-"

Yukio le réduisit l'appareil en miettes à coup de balles.

"D'accord, oubli !" Rin se tourna et tira son épée avec fluidité. Des flammes bleues naquirent sur ses épaules, sa longue queue se libéra, ses cornes enflammées- "Eh ! Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas déjà utilisé ce plan dans le DERNIER épisode ? Ces gros radins !"

"Rin, est ce que tu veux être remplacé par une coupure carte postale ?" lui renvoya Yukio. " Parce que ça_ peut_ arriver."

"… Ok, j'ai rien dit." Rin fonça devant lui et taillada à travers la fleur maléfique, mais il dut s'arrêté net quand elle se tourna vers lui, tenant Shiemi dans le passage. Il essaya encore et encore, mais ne pouvait continuer de peur de blessé la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce que ne vas pas ?" le démon se mit à rire, provocant. "Va y et découpe là !"

"Non, je ne peux pas !" gronda Rin, faisant un pas en arrière. "Elle est ma seule chance dans cet anime si je veux pécho ! c'est soit ça soit je cède aux fans girls avec leur fantasme de twincest-"

_BLAM_ !

"Yukio, putain de merde ? Tu as failli me toucher !"

"Désolé !" fit Yukio. "Mon doigt a glissé."

"Ah ouais ? Ben mon doigt vient de glisser moi aussi !" Rin le gifla.

"Ça suffit. Revient ici, Rin !" Yukio se tourna et pointa ses flingues sur la fleur démon. "Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui tirer dessus !"

"Quoi ? Yukio !" Rin souffla sous le choc. "T'es _dingue_ ? mais… mais…si tu lui tires dessus… lequel d'entre nous fera la_ femme_ ? Je vote pour toi, puisque tu es celui qui sait déjà comment courir avec des talons-hauts –"

BLAM !

Une balle traversa la poitrine de Shiemi, faisant que le démon qui la retenait hurle de douleur. Il lâcha la fille inconsciente et commença à s'enfuir.

"Attaque !" lança Yukio, désigna le démon en retraite.

"_Ouaf ouaf ouaf_ !" Rin se jeta dessus, aboyant comme un fou. Un coup rapide avec Kurikara et tout était fini. Rin s'arrêta et regarda Yukio par-dessus son épaule. "Quoi, pas de _récompense_ ?"

Yukio lui lança un Oreo. Rin plongea et l'attrapa au vol en un seul coup de dent, avant de retourner vers son frère, ses yeux scintillants.

"Ok, frangin dérides-toi parce que-"

"Hein ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ?" sorti Shiemi, ses yeux papillonnant pour s'ouvrir. Rin s'arrêta net.

"Oh la vache tu es _vivante _!" cria il joyeusement. "J'ai pas à devenir gay !" il fit une pause. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me sent légèrement déçu ?"

"Tout vas bien maintenant Shiemi," Yukio réconforta la jeune fille troublée. "Vas y, essaye de te lever."

Shiemi se redressa sur ces pieds avec hésitation, avant de sourire et de frappé dans ses mains avec joie quand elle y parvint.

"Beau travail !" lui dit Rin. "Maintenant, essaye la danse du-

"Merde, Rin !"

"Eh, allez ! Ça coutait rien d'essayer !"

Tandis que Shiemi gambadait dans le jardin comme un gamin de deux ans, Rin s'avança vers Yukio, fronçant ses sourcils sous la confusion.

"D'accord, donc…avec quoi tu lui as tiré dessus ?"

"Des capsules de nutriments." Yukio retira le chargeur de son pistolet et lui montra les balles rouges. "Elles piquent un peu."

"Ooooh ! fait moi voir !" Rin arracha le flingue des mains de Yukio et se tira dans le front. "MEER-DEUX ça _pique-_ ooOOOoooh, _mentholé_ !"

"SHIEMI !" tout le monde se tourna pour trouver la mère de Shiemi qui courait vers eux. "Petite idiote ! j'étais si inquiète !"

"Maman ! Je te demande pardon !" Shiemi couru vers sa mère et les deux s'étreignirent entre les rires et les larmes. Rin, observant de son côté, fondit en lourds sanglots et prit sur lui-même pour rejoindre les deux dans leur ouverte démonstration d'affection. Yukio resta là où il était et fit peu d'effort pour cacher son dégoût.

"Allez Yukio ! joint toi à la fête !" appela Rin, sandwiché entre la paire.

"Ca n'arrivera pas," statua Yukio sommairement.

"Ne fuis pas face à tes _seeentimmennts _!"

"Je fuis de TOI !"

"Ben t'es un connard." Rin fit une pause. "Ah moi que tu craignes que j'en profite pour tripoter ?"

*_Blam blam!*_

-Fin de l'épisode 4-


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 5: L'enfant du temple maudit

Nous étions en plein cœur de la nuit et Shiemi qui pour quelque étrange raison ne portait rien d'autre qu'un bikini et des talons aiguilles, courait (et ça demande du talent) à travers les ténèbres. Elle courait (ou plutôt, sautillait) dans les allées d'un cimetière désert, à bout de souffle et jetant des regards apeurés derrière elle. Ses poursuivants, des zombies titubant à la chair pourrie et à l'haleine du matin, se rapprochaient. Shiemi sanglota et courut plus vite.

Soudainement elle poussa un petit cri et tomba (comme tout ce qui a un vagin fait dans les films d'horreur) dans une baignoire de boue et de paillettes (d'accord, attendez, de quoi ?), puis elle se redressa, titubant sur quelques pas.

"Tout va bien, mes énormes seins ont amorti ma chute !" laissa elle échapper, avant de se remettre à courir. Elle cria et freina brusquement quand elle se retrouva cernée par ses poursuivants en décomposition. Les zombies s'approchèrent pour tuer, gémissant de joie.

"Arrêtez-vous là ! _HEE_-hee !" une voix arrêta net les zombies et ils se tournèrent lentement (très) pour voir qui avait interrompu leur repas. Une silhouette solitaire s'avança en moon-walk à la vue de tous, puis fit un tour sur elle-même avant de prendre la pose, une main en l'air, l'autre plus bas, tenant ses boules. C'était Rin, vêtu d'un pantalon rouge et d'une veste en cuir rouge. "Let's rock ! Bee-_DER_-dah !"

En même temps Rin commença à danser et les zombies le rejoignirent tandis que Rin chantait.

"Cause this is _thrillerrrr_, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike! You know it's _thrillerrrrr_, thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"

"Oh, Rin !" s'extasia Shiemi, se collant à Rin après que la chanson et le numéro de dance soient terminsé. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Tu es tellement plus beau que Yukio avec tes beaux cheveux et ton visage sans grain de beauté !"

Elle et Rin entreprirent alors que faire l'amour avec leur bouche.

"Okumura ! OKUMURA ! Arrête de sauter ma jambe tout de suite !" une voix sorti Rin de son rêve, qui renifla et s'assit, clignant de ses yeux troublés. Il se réveilla pour se trouver en train de chevaucher son vieux professeur sur le bureau, la classe observant avec des degrés variables d'amusement et de dégout.

"… Ca ta plu ?" demanda Rin après un temps d'arrêt.

_"Retenue !_" beugla le professeur, se libérant et redressant ses lunettes. "Et aussi…" il s'arrêta pour considérer Rin. "Ton numéro."

"_Ohhh,_ pas encore cette merde !" gémit Rin, avant de s'arrêter net."…je vais lui donner celui de Yukio." Il donna rapidement à l'homme le numéro de son frère jumeau et fit un clin d'œil. "Assures-toi de m'envoyer plein de photos de ta bite !"

"Je peux le faire !" répondit le professeur joyeusement, lui rendant son clin d'œil.

"Quel connard !" une voix grognon murmura derrière Rin. "Flirter avec le professeur pour avoir une meilleure note ! Il n'est même pas SI sexy ! Je donnerai à ce show un D, au mieux !"

Rin se retourna pour constater qu'un des autres étudiants lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Les yeux de Rin se plissèrent alors qu'il étudiait le garçon plus en détail.

"Ce type," grogna-il, "Regardez-le ! Ces cheveux teints…ces piercings…cet air rebelle !" il le fixa pendant un long moment. "J'ai _un peu_ envi de sortir avec lui." Il secoua la tête et se tourna. "Hmph ! avant, j'aurais déjà commencé à me battre, mais pas cette fois ! je suis un homme changé !" il se tourna une dernière fois pour faire un clin d'œil et envoyer un baiser au garçon qui le regardait froidement.

"_QU'EST-CE QUE- FILS DE_-!" les deux amis du garçon bourru se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

Plus tard, pendant un autre cours, Rin s'endormait une fois de plus pour la colère du garçon de plus tôt, qui grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe.

"Très bien, la classe," demanda Alex Trebek depuis son podium. "Le plus faible des sbires d'Astaroth ! Okumura ?"

"Euh ? Kweua ?" balbutia Rin en se réveillant, une rivière de bave s'écoulant le long de son menton. "Oh. Euh…qui est Paris Hilton ?"

"… Correct. Je vois que tu as étudié." Trebek releva un sourcil, impressionné. " Bon travaille, Okumura ! Deux cents points pour toi."

"Double Jeopardy !" cria Rin en jubilation. "Est-ce que je peux acheter une consonne ?"

"Okumura, ce n'est pas le bon-"

"Oh c'est vrai. QUI est une consonne-"

"STOP !"

En étude de grimoire, Rin s'assoupit une nouvelle fois, pour le grand mécontentement de tous ses camarades de classe. D'abord une bouteille vide vola depuis le fond, le percutant en pleine tête, puis une brique, qui se fissura avec peu d'effets. Finalement un bureau s'envola vers lui, l'écrasant avec un bruit satisfaisant.

"Tu sens ça maintenant, salaud ?"

Plus tard, après un tour rapide par l'hôpital et un diagnostic disant que son cerveau ne pouvait pas être plus endommagé qu'il ne l'était, Rin était assis dans un autre cours.

"Je vais rendre les tests de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Shima ?" appela Yukio.

"Oui ?" répondit un garçon avec des cheveux roses depuis le fond.

"S'il te plait arrête de répondre à toutes les questions avec des dessins de parties féminines, " affirma Yukio. "Bien qu'elles ne soient étonnamment bien dessinées. Aussi, arrête d'écrire ton nom en tant que MC Shuga-Nuts."

"Ohh, mais c'est mon nom de _mac_ !" se plaignit Shima.

"Je t'avais dit que Sir J'me-prend-souvent-un-râteau était un meilleur nom," murmura un garçon chauve à lunettes à côté de lui.

"Tait toi, Konekomaru !" grommela Shima, s'avançant pour aller récupérer son test. Rin remarqua soudainement Shiemi assise à côté de lui, brillante de confiance.

"…Chérie, tu planes ?" murmura-il.

"Non, je suis confiante pour ce test !" lui répondit Shiemi à voix basse. " Je sais simplement que j'ai fait du bon travail dans ce test ! Les plantes sont ma spécialité après tout !"

"Shiemi !" appela Yukio. "Tu as eu un quarante-et-un."

"_QUOI_?" postillonna Shiemi, se redressant vivement.

"S'il te plait écrit le bon nom des plantes à partir de maintenant," expliqua Yukio, les sourcils froncés. "Dit moi ce qu'un un sancho ?"

"Euh…on le pèle et on l'applique sur les brulures," bredouilla timidement Shiemi.

"Ah, tu veux dire l'aloès. Et qu'est-ce qu'est 'LadySmith Black Mambazo' ?"

"Euh…c'est un médicament jaune pour la suppuration…"

"… c'est donc le curcuma." Yukio baissa les yeux. "Et puis tu as signé ton nom en tant que, 'je t'en supplie prend moi maintenant, je suis prête et consentante'. Je te demande de signer correctement à partir de maintenant."

"_Ahahahaha !_ Quelle idiote !" Rin rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, tapant du pied par terre.

"La ferme, Rin ! Tu as eu un deux."

"…d'accord !" se réjouit Rin, lançant son point en l'air. "Et moi qui n'essayait même pas _si_ dur !"

"A essayer de FOIRER ou de PASSER ?" Yukio abandonna, secouant la tête. "Suguro !" appela-il. Le garçon grognon de plus tôt se leva et marcha vers l'avant, s'arrêtant pour grogner sur Rin et son score minable.

"_Deux _points ?" il ricana. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, tu écris avec ta _bite_ ?"

"Non, j'écrivais avec la TIENNE-" lança Rin en retour.

"Quelle MERDE ? Toi…c'est parce que t'essaye toujours de faire ton beau devant cette fille !" claqua Suguro, s'arrêtant devant Yukio.

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" protesta Rin, puis il se tourna. "Eh, Shiemi ! Regarde ça !" il roula son test en boule et fit un dunk dans la corbeille la plus proche. "Voilà ton deux point, connard !" Shiemi était trop occupé à dévorer Yukio des yeux et à l'imaginer tournant autour d'une barre de steap-tease pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

"Tu es pathétique !" Suguro prit son test des mains de Yukio et le tendit pour que Rin le voit. "Lit et chiale!"

Les yeux de Rin sortirent de leur orbite, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant grande sous le choc.

"Putain c'est encore plus faible que la MIENNE ! je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible !" souffla-il. "Mince, tu es bon !"

"_Quoi_ ? Comment diable ?" Suguro retourna le test et le regarda méchamment. "Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû étudier plutôt que d'entrainer mon regard sombre. _Flute _! Mais en tout cas ! Toi !" il pointa Rin du doigt. "Tu es risible ! tout le monde ici et présent parce qu'ils veulent sérieusement devenir exorcistes !"

"En fait," l'interrompit Shima, levant la main, "Je suis ici juste pour les jolies filles. Où les MST peu importe ce qui vient en premier."

"…D'accord, La PLUPART d'entre nous veux devenir exorciste," se corrigea Bon. "Contrairement à TOI, qui dort en classe, dort pendant la pause ET couche avec les professeurs !"

Rin resta planté, dormant sur ses pieds, sa tête penchée en avant et sa bouche s'ouvrant. Yukio se pencha vers lui et claqua des doigts plusieurs fois pour le réveiller.

"_Hroooonk_- dekweuah… ? C'est…C'est PAS vrai ! Je ne peux y faire si je suis DIVINEMENT attirant ! Je veux dire, _matte_ ces abdos !"

"Oh ouais ? Ben regarde mon poing arrivé dans ta TRONCHE-"

"Amène-toi, enfoiré ! j'ai pas peur de toi !'

"Oh je suis déjà arrivé !"

"Je suis SI excité la maintenant !"

"…Quoi ?" Suguro s'arrêta et fit un pas en arrière.

"…Quoi ?" dit Rin innocemment.

"ça suffit, ça suffit !" Yukio s'interposa entre les deux, les séparant. "Il marque un point, Rin. Tu devrais être plus attentif en classe."

"Quoi ? bordel, Yukio, de quel côté es-tu ?" demanda Rin fâché.

"Eh bien, c'est évident," répondit Yukio dédaigneux. "Tu es mon frère, évidement que je suis-"

_BLING_ !

Yukio s'arrêta pour répondre à son téléphone. Il regarda l'écran pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

"…Du côté de _Suguro_," termina il décisivement.

-Plus tard-

Rin, Yukio et Shiemi étaient assis à l'extérieur durant la pause, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur le rebord d'une jolie fontaine. Rin balançait ses pieds, en pleine réflexion.

"Mec, mais qui est ce type ?" demanda-t-il soudainement, s'énervant au souvenir.

"Il s'appelle Ryuji Suguro," expliqua patiemment Yukio. "C'est un génie, il est dans la même section que moi. Il est l'héritier d'un temple à Kyoto, et-"

"Tu as son numéro dans ton dossier ?"

"Eh bien, oui, j'ai- attend, pourquoi ?" Yukio s'arrêta et fixa son frère, qui lui rendit un regard innocent.

"…J'ai rien dit. C'est Shiemi qui a demandé."

"Non je n'ai pas-"

"Tait toi et laisse-moi finir, femme !"

"…il à également de très bonnes notes," continua Yukio après un temps de pose, "il est athlétique et attentif durant les cours-"

"Sans parler de son putain de CUL!" l'interrompit Rin. Yukio le regarda pendant un long moment de silence.

"…pour le bien de ma santé mentale," commença-il, " Je vais faire comme si c'était Shiemi qui avait dit ça aussi. Et en parlant de Shiemi," il se tourna vers la fille," comment t'en sort tu ? tu te fais aux cours ? Shiemi fixa son regard sur lui, ses yeux profond et rêveur.

"Fait moi l'amour."

"Oui, le temps est plutôt agréable," répondit Yukio indifférent. Rin fit semblant de ce tirer une balle dans la bouche pour s'aider à se sentir mieux. "Bon, je dois y aller." Yukio sauta du rebord de la fontaine et commença à s'éloigner. "Assures-toi de ne pas être en retard en E.P, Rin !"

"Oh je t'en prie, ce cours ne peut pas être si difficile ?" lança Rin après lui. "Je veux dire, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est pisser, pas vrai ? je sais ça. Purée, je peux durer cinq minute après une bouteille de Gatorade et cette merde ressort en VERT-"

"…Est-ce que tu as _réellement _un cerveau," l'interrompit soudainement Yukio, regardant son frère comme s'il était fou, "Où est seulement les Black Eyed Peas qui chante, 'I've Got A Feeling'?"

"Eh, c'est _pas_ vrai !" protesta Rin. "…J'ai aussi Yo Gabba Gabba la dedans."

"…Je vais m'en allé maintenant," affirma Yukio. "S'il te plait ne me suit pas." Il marcha lentement à reculons à travers la cour, percuta un mur et disparut derrière une porte toute proche. Rin et Shiemi le regardèrent partirent. Soudainement Rin réalisa qu'il était tout seul avec Shiemi. Il se demanda si cela comptait comme du sexe.

"…Et merde qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?" pensa Rin en panique, suant abondamment depuis ses reins et son entre jambe. "Mince mes boulles me GRATTES !" lança-il. Shiemi le regarda avec un dégout évident. "Euh…je veux dire…t'a vu les nichons de cette fille là-bas ? la _vaaaache _! Shiemi continua de le regarder ."…je m'excuse j'arrête."

"Parlons de quelque chose de normal," suggéra-t-elle. "Comme Yukio. Caleçons ou slips ?"

"…Tu me croirais si je te disais _collants _?"répondit Rin après une pause.

"…Tu me croirais si je te disais que je _crois_ que je viens tout juste d'avoir ma première expérience sexuelle ?"

"Purée, t'a besoin d'aide, salope, " soupira Rin. "Et puis, de rien."

"Rin, est ce que tu as des amis ?" demanda brusquement Shiemi. Rin fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, eh bien, Il y a des gens que je frappe et des gens que je ne frappe pas. Est-ce que ça sa compte ?"

"…Dans ton cas, je ne crois pas, non." Shiemi s'arrête "Attend, donc. Sommes-nous amis ?" elle s'éloigna soudainement, fermant les yeux et levant ses bras en défense. Rin l'observa, renfrogné.

"Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos 'd'être amis' dans le dernier épisode ?"

"Euh…quelque chose comme un plan dentaire ?"

"… Oui, exactement. Voilà, j'ai rédigé le contrat." Rin sorti un papier froissé avec d'illisibles pattes de mouches dessus. "Contentes toi de signé en bas, l'initiale ici, la taille de bonnet ici, prend la position et nous pourrons être amis _toute la nuit_-"

"Oi !" une voix s'éleva brutalement, coupant court à leur conversation (dieu merci). "Flirter à la vue de tout le monde ? Aucune honte !" Rin se tourna pour trouver Suguro et ses deux amis qui s'approchaient. Le garçon sourit et désigna Shiemi d'un mouvement de tête. "S'est ta nana ?"

"Petite copine, _je t'en prie_." Rin roula des yeux. "Je peux faire teeeelllement mieux."

"T'es gay ou un truc du genre ?"

"… Tu aimerais bien que je te dise oui ?"

"NON !"

"Voilà, j'ai tout fini." Shiemi retourna à Rin son contrat 'd'amitié'. Il regarda en haut de la page. Ça avait été signé, 'ta mère". Sans se retourné, il leva son poing et l'encastra dans la tête de Shiemi, l'envoyant valser.

"… ça répond à ta question ?" demanda Rin à Suguro, levant ses sourcils.

"…Non, pour dire vrai. Ça ne fait que soulevé tout un tas de nouvelles questions." L'autre garçon cligna des yeux sous la confusion. "Comme pourquoi est que personne n'est en train de t'arrêter là ?"

"très bien, la coupe et pleine ! c'est quoi ton problème, hein ? pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez ben pour toi ?" explosa soudainement Rin. "Tu traines toujours avec Tweedle-Dee et Tweedle-M-S-Tee !" il pointa son doigt sur Shima et Konekomaru, qui reculèrent.

"Je dois me souvenir de ça," marmonna Shima, tirant un stylo et du papier. "Tweedle…M…S…Tee…nouveau…surnom…de mac…"

"Ton petit cercle de groupie est _dégoutant _!" ajouta Rin, regardant Suguro méchamment. "Sérieusement, t'as quoi dans ton CUL ?" il fit une pause. "En dehors de moi, je précise."

"Petite copine, _je t'en prie_." Suguro moqua, roulant des yeux. "Je peux faire teeeelllement mieux."

"Oh la vache, ils sont exactement pareils !" Shima et Konekomaru restèrent bouche bée, se serrant l'un l'autre en criant. Et une fille quelconque, quelque part, venait juste de terminer une fanfiction.

"Eh, Rin ?" demanda Shiemi, se relevant en tenant son nez ensanglanté. "Et ce que je peux avoir une copie vierge de ton contrat d'amitié pour Yukio ?"

"Ouais, bien sûre. Tient."

"Merci." Elle prit la feuille et l'enfouie dans son kimono. "Oh, et aussi ? je t'emmerde." elle donna un coup de pied dans les couilles de Rin et s'éloigna en vacillant.

"… alors vous êtes sérieux ou vous sortez juste ensemble ?" Demanda Suguro à la forme prostrée de Rin. "On dirait que vous sortez juste ensemble."

-Plus tard ce jour là-

Rin était finalement en classe d'éducation physique, qui, en dépit de toutes les apparences, n'avait rien à voir avec l'urination, sauf si on considère le fait que Rin pisait dans son froc à cet instant. les professeurs de l'académie de la croix vrais avait sérieusement des problèmes, puisque leur idée 'd'exercice' consistait à balancer deux élèves dans une fosse circulaire et a laissé d'énormes démons grenouille les pourchasses pour leur bon plaisir pervers. Le reste de la classe regardait aussi, Shima et Konekomaru ensemble, Izumo (la fille avec les drôles de sourcils) et son amie Paku s'asseyaient au bord.

"Oh mon dieu Frogger essaye de me MANGER !" hurla Rin tandis qu'il courait en rond dans la fosse, Suguro haletant prêt de lui. L'énorme démon grenouille croassa et sauta plus près des deux, en léchant ses lèvres gluantes. "Je ne jouerais plus _jamais_ à ce jeu! J'ai perdu l'ironie !"

"Ca aidera si vous vous salissez," cria le professeur plutôt efféminé d'en haut, offrant son avis. "Les Leapers vous trouveront dong trop _répugnant_ à dévorer et il ne ferons qu'utiliser vos orifices corporels comme nid pour leurs petits !"

"Est-ce qu'ils…t'offrent… le petit déjeuné après ?" haleta Rin tout en courant.

"Non," répondit le professeur froidement. "Ils t'entèrent dans un endroit sombre et humide pour que tu y pourrisse."

"Oh DIEU cette chose et un _monstre_ !" pleurnicha Rin, courant encore plus vite. Il jeta un œil à Suguro par-dessus son épaule et sourit. "Eh, Suguro ! J'aime mes œufs au plat, avec un peu de jus d'orange et un second round-"

"Non veux dire NON !" Suguro se jeta sur lui, le taclant au niveau des jambes et la paire commença à se battre sur le sol poussiéreux. Le Leaper perdit rapidement son intérêt face au niveau de stupidité et vagabonda.

"Eh, Eh ! Séparez-vous !" le professeur se précipita et les sépara, qui soufflèrent comme des chats et continuèrent à se griffer et à se cracher dessus.

"…J'approuve-"

"On sait que tu aimes ce couple !" claqua Izumo, coupant l'affirmation de l'autre fille.

"Enlève tes mains de mes FESSES, homo !"

"Je suis désolé !" lança le professeur, poussant Suguro sur le côté pour une discussion. Rin resta où il était, les poils de sa nuque hérissés et sifflant silencieusement.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez ce connard ?" bougonna-il. "Pourquoi il ne me trouve pas sexy ?"

"Parce que," affirma Konekomaru, s'avançant vers lui, "Il n'est pas gay."

"…ça ne répond pas à ma question."

"Comprit, Suguro?" le professeur expliqua quelques pas plus loin. "Tu es intelligent et tu as de bonne notes. Sans parler d'un cul d'enfer. Donc il serait plus judicieux pour toi de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis. Rin à peut s'inscrire dans cette école grâce à une permission spéciale du principal. Il est ici grâce à des…c_irconstances spéciales_. Vois-tu ?"

"Oh, je vois, très bien," grommela Suguro, ses yeux se plissant de dégout. "Cet enfoiré a visé les pantalons de tout le monde, hein ? Probablement le vôtre aussi ! Quelle garce !"

"Eh, ne soit pas si plein de haine !"

"Bon veux devenir un exorciste pour pouvoir vaincre Satan," disait Shima à Rin, qui resta la bouche ouverte.

"Oh _purée_ ! il EST juste comme moi ! ce serait comme faire l'amour… _à moi-même _!" il fit une pause pendant un moment. "Ce que j'ai déjà fait."

"…D'accord, trop d'informations." Konekomaru grimaça et ajusta ses lunettes. "Il travaille dur pour reconstruire notre temple qui as été détruit pendant la nuit bleue."

"La nuit bleue ? C'est quoi la nuit bleue ?" demanda Rin, inclinant la tête sur le côté. "Ça sonne comme un club où une sorte de bar."

"Je connais un club qui s'appelle le _téton_ bleu-" Commença Shima.

"La nuit bleue s'est produite il y a seize ans, " intervint Konekomaru (merci), "Quand Satan a tué de nombreux membres du clergé en une seule nuit."

"…Oh." Rin gesticula légèrement d'inconfort. "Euh, vous êtes sûr que s'est Satan qui a fait ça ?"

"Ils sont tous mort brulé par des flammes bleues," expliqua Shima.

"…Oh." Rin cligna des yeux. "…Donc vous êtes absolument CERTAINS-"

"Et il a aussi réorganisé leurs organes internes pour écrire, 'Satan était là'."

"…Oh. S-"

"Et puis il a pris des photos et les a posté sur Facebook-."

"D'accord j'ai compris, mon père et un _connard _!" explosa Rin. "…MEC je tiens de lui." Il s'arrêta et observa les deux garçons. "Donc…vous les gars…vous êtes quoi au juste ? Ses suivants ? ses amis ? son harem gay ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit," affirma Shima, haussant les épaules. "Je suis ici pour le MST."

"J'essaye juste d'aider à reconstruire le temple," répondit Konekomaru.

"…Donc vous êtes en train de _dire_ qu'il y a une chance pour moi et lui ?"

Les exercices de sport reprirent, cette fois s'était au tour de Shiemi et d'Izumo de courir pour leur vie, sans les paillettes et les bikinis ( et joies pour tous les males). Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Shiemi cri, trébuche et ne tombe la tête la première."

"Combien de fois vas-tu tomber, fillette ? que pense tu que ce soit, un fils de série B de Zombie ?" lança le professeur depuis en haut. "Et que diable porte tu, hein ? Des sandales avec des chaussettes, dans mon cours ? Je ne pense pas ! Tu as besoin de passer un relooking extrême !"

"_Fourre le toi au cul, fée clochette ! J'aime mes fringues_ !" rugit Shiemi, avant de s'assoir là et de cligner des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. "…Waouh. D'où ça venait ça ?"

"_It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! __Amen_!"

"Ohhh ! _J'adore _cette chanson !" couina Rin joyeusement, se redressant sur ses pieds et dansant la chorégraphie de Just Dance 2 pendant qu'il chantait. "_I'm gonna go OUT, to run and let myself get… absolutely soaking weeeet_!"

"Très bien, va brûler en enfer-" commença Suguro.

"Allo ?" dit le professeur, répondant à son portable.

"Pourquoi est que j'essaye-?"

"Oui, je –qui a-t-il ?" les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent, sa pomme d'Adam bougea lorsqu'il déglutit. "T…Tout de suite, chéri ? Mais je-Oh, vraiment ? dis-le encore. Plus lentement. Oooooh ouais-"

"EH !" Suguro héla l'homme. "Arrête de coucher par téléphone avec ton petit copain et vas-y !"

"Tait toi !" lui répondit le professeur. "C'est ma _mère _au téléphone !"

"Je jure devant dieu que si tu dis que tu approuves ce couple je te mais mon poing dans la tronche," statua Izumo glaçant Paku du regard.

"Eurk ! Pas moyen. C'est cinglé !" Paku fit une grimace et secoua la tête. "Twincest en revanche, c'est beau et naturel-"

Izumo lui mit un coup de poing.

"Très bien, les enfants !" appela le professeur, raccrochant son téléphone. "Entrainé vous seul pour le reste du cours ! je vais vous laisser seul avec des démons grenouille potentiellement mortels."

"Euh…monsieur ?" demanda nerveusement Konekomaru, levant la main. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu… _dangereux_ ?"

"Oh, terriblement !" affirma le professeur, de fait. "…Bye !" il se tourna et disparu rapidement, laissant une trainé de paillettes dans son sillage.

"Il…est le plus _cool _de tous les profs…de TOUS," souligna Rin. "Qui veut jouer en premier avec la grenouille démon ?" il leva une main. "Moi je veux bien."

"Il peut faire ça ?" demanda Paku.

"Quel horrible professeur !" Izumo rageait à côté d'elle.

"Non. Sérieusement. Il peut _légalement_ faire ça ?"

"Pff ! Je parie que tous les profs de l'académie son aussi gay et assoiffé de sexe que leurs_ élèves_ !" grinça Suguro, jetant un coup d'œil à Rin.

"Oooh, tout pareil pour toi, Bonnie-chan !" lança Rin avec un clin d'œil.

"Je ne suis pas celui qui se sert de son petit cul maigrichon pour _se faire_ tous les professeurs ! "

"D'accord, pour commencer," commença Rin, "Merci de m'avoir appelé maigrichon. Et deuxièmement, il n'y as pas de deuxièmement, je suis juste content que tu m'ais traité de maigrichon." Il haussa les épaules et se gratta le cul.

"… Vous vous disputez encore ?" demanda Konekomaru doucement, regardant entre les deux. "C'est…plutôt difficile à dire avec vous deux."

"Ça suffit !" explosa Suguro, se précipitant sur Rin et le tenant tout prêt, son regard brulant. " Tu dis avoir de la détermination ? alors prouve-le !" il pointa son doigt sur le visage de Ron, qui resta là et cligna des yeux.

"Tu… veux que je tire ton doigt ?"

"NON !" cracha Suguro. "Bien que cela pourrait être hilarant. Regarde, ces Leapers !" il désigna les énormes démons grenouilles qui roupillaient dans la fosse. "Avance toi vers l'un d'eux et touche le. Les Leapers peuvent lires dans tes pensées. Si ta détermination franche ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il attaquera. Si tu descends en bas, en touche un et revient, tu gagnes."

"…On ne peut pas se contenter d'un bond vieux concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ?" demanda finalement Rin.

"Non ! S'est dégoutant !" lâcha Bon. "Et puis j'y ai été juste avant le cours."

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. On pourrait voir qui arriverait à toucher les fesses d'Izumo sans avoir ses bourses transformées en_ portemonnaie_-"

Suguro ne l'écoutait plus. Au lieu de cela il était en pleine réminiscence quand, des années auparavent, après la nuit bleue, leur temple autrefois populaire pourrissait, les gens les repoussants. Il se souvenait d'avoir parcouru les rues étant enfant, entendant les murmures accusateurs, les commentaires cruels. Et puis il avait failli être dépouillé.

_"AUUUGHOHMONDIEU prenez mon argent s'il vous plait me brisé pas les genoux-"_

"Bon, s'est moi. Ton père."

"Oh oui c'est vrai. Désolé, papa." Suguro cligna des yeux et regarda après son père, qui portait un costume avec un chapeau et fumait un cigare. Ok, pas vraiment, mais vous avez l'image. Soudainement il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… _sourit_ ? Ces gens étaient tout juste en train de dire du mal de lui ! alors pourquoi et il…?"

"Nous mettrons le feu à leur maison plus tard."

"Cool ! Et ce que je pourrais verser l'essence ?" Suguro sourit, puis se renfrogna. "Papa, je déteste comment les gens nous traitent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! je vais étudier dur, je deviendrai exorciste et je vaincrais Satan ! puis je reconstruirais le temple, délivrerais la princesse et sauverait le royaume champignon-"

"…Peut être que j'aurais dû te faire tester pour un déficit de l'attention," murmura doucement son père.

"Mince, papa ! Je suis séri- et regarde un sous !"

"_FLUTE _!" cria soudainement Suguro, ramenant tout le monde au présent. "Personne ici ne me prend au sérieux ! très bien ! je vais vous prouver ma détermination ! je vous emmerde !" Shima et les autres crièrent alors qu'il se tournait et descendait dans la fosse.

"Oh non ! Bon!" cria Konekomaru après lui. "Stop ! Sort de là !"

"D'accord, on te croit maintenant !" appela Shima. "Revient ici pendant que tu as encore une tête ! Je…Je vais trouver un bon nom de mac pour toi ! Nounours B. en sucre ça te va ?"

Suguro s'avança devant l'un des Leapers. Il déglutit fort et se préparant, il tendit la main. Sa détermination était ferme, ses peurs absentes, son cœur-

"Eh regarde une pièce !"

Le Leaper se jeta sur lui l'instant suivant.

"_Ça valait le coup_ !"

Soudainement Rin était là, sifflant et crachant comme un chat de nouveau, griffant et repoussant le Leaper en arrière, protégeant Suguro de tous dommages. Il recula, inspirant.

"Que…Quoi ? _Pourquoi _? Pourquoi as-tu… ?"

"Parce que…" dit Rin, se tournant vers lui. "…Je t'ai-"

"S'il te plait choisi une autre raison. N'hésite pas à mentir."

"D'accord, très bien !" souffla Rin levant son menton. "Parce que _je_ vais vaincre Satan, pas toi ! je l'ai dit en premier !"

"_Quoi _? Non ce n'est pas vrai !" cria Suguro en outrage, saisissant Rin par le col. "Comme ose tu voler mon but ! Rend le moi, enfoiré !"

"Essaye de m'y obliger, blaireau !"

"Espèce de- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE T'ESSAIT DE M'EMBRASSER ?"

"_Laisse-moi t'aimer_ !"

"Rien à signalé," murmura Yukio, les observant d'en haut comme un ninja depuis sa cachette dans l'ombre. Il rabaissa son flingue et libérait un lourd soupir de soulagement. "Les élèves sont en sécurité. Maintenant nous pouvons-"

_BLING !_

"Oh merde, pas encore une autre !"

-Ailleurs…-

Quelque part ailleurs dans la ville, plus précisément un gigantesque squelette métallique de gratte-ciel, Méphisto se trouvait au-dessus de l'un des nombreux croisements, appréciant la vue et une tasse de thé chaud parce qu'il était à ce point merveilleusement génial.

"Oh, tu penses que ça c'est génial ?" demanda Méphisto, redressant un sourcil. "Tu devrais me voir manger un biscuit tout en étant assis sur une fusée. Ça c'est extravagant !"

"Désolé je suis en retard," interrompit soudainement une voix. Méphisto tourna la tête pour voir un jeune homme avec des cheveux verts pointus et des fringues de chez Hot Topic s'approchant de lui, un petit Hobogoblin en laisse à ses pieds, bavant.

"Ah, Amaimon le Roi de la Terre, très aimable à toi de me rejoindre." Méphisto s'arrêta pour boire une gorgé. "Qu'est ce qui ta prit si longtemps ?"

"Les fans girls en avaient encore après moi," se plaignit Amaimon. "Pour une quelconque raison, je leur suis irrésistible. Elles adorent me dessiner de plein de façon humiliante et dégradante." Il se tut pendant un moment. "Ça me fait un petit peu peur."

"Comme nous tous," répondit calmement Méphisto. "Tu sais, tu pourrais simplement lâcher ton chien sur elles."

"Naan, il aurait une indigestion et c'est un calvaire à nettoyer," Soupira Amaimon, tirant sur la laisse. Le Hobogobelin grogna doucement.

"Alors ! Comment est Géhenna ?" demanda Méphisto, débutant une conversation.

"Merdique. Comment est notre petit frère ?"

"_Généralement_ moins merdique." Méphisto prit une autre gorgé de son thé. "J'y travaille." Il remarqua que Amaimon le fixait en silence."… Oui, qui a-t-il ?"

"Oh, rien, je me demandais s'est tout." Dit Amaimon d'un ton ennuyé. "Tu crois que quelle paring et la plus populaire, Rin et Yukio, ou toi et moi ?"

"…Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir maintenant."

"J'y peut rien ! C'est à force d'être à côté de toutes ses fans girls tout le temps-"

Méphisto jeta son thé brulant dans l'œil gauche de son frère. Il hurla de douleur et bascula de son perchoir, agitant ses bras et entrainant son fidèle truc-chien avec lui. Méphisto épousseta ses gants et se retourna, souriant dans la nuit étoilée.

"Les jeux commencent ici !" il ricana, puis chercha dans sa cape et en sorti un Gameboy. Ouais JEEEUUUUX DE MOTTTTTS _oh mon dieu il son de la même famille_.

-Fin de l'épisode 5-


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 6: Le cuisinier fantôme

"Oh merde, J'ai _TROP DORMI _!" grinça Rin, fonçant dans les couloirs du dortoir comme une fille dans un manga shôjo, sauf pour la jupe et les collant. Ça c'était plus le domaine de Yukio. Mais en tout cas ! Rin entra en trombe dans la petite cafétéria, lançant un regard assassin à Yukio, qui était assis calmement à une table. "Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé, enfoiré ?"

"J'ai essayé," affirma Yukio, ne se donnant pas la peine de relever les yeux de son repas. "_Trois_ fois. J'ai été chercher un médecin, qui t'a déclaré légalement mort. Sérieusement, on avait allai prévoir des funérailles et tout le reste cet après-midi si tu ne te réveillais pas."

"Ohhh, comme c'est _gentils_ ! Et ce que tu as écrit un éloge et que tu as fait faire de beaux arrangements floraux – LA PROCHAINE FOIS ESSAYE _QUATRE _FOIS !" Rin s'affala sur le siège en face de celui de Yukio et attrapa le plateau de son petit déjeuné. "Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et que j'avais besoin du baiser d'un beau prince pour me réveiller ? De préférence avec la _langue-_"

_BLAMBLAM_ !

"…Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette flinguante conversation," dit Yukio rapidement, son canon encore fumant. Rin se renfrogna.

"Ben je sais pas, je ne me souviens pas-"

_BLAM_ !

"D'accord, je me souviens maintenant !" couina Rin, se cachant sous sa chaise. Yukio soupira et rengaina son pistolet, Rin sorti doucement d'en dessous et renifla précautionneusement autour de lui pour vois s'il y avait des prédateurs avant de se rassoir. S'emparant de son plateau, il commença à enfourner sa nourriture sans même se donner la peine de mâcher et de viser l'intérieur de sa bouche.

"…Si tu t'étouffes, je ne te ferais pas la manœuvre de Heimlich," dit Yukio par-dessus son toast. "Je serais plus qu'heureux de te regarder mourir."

"Tu sais ce que font les loups ?" répondit Rin, inconscient. "Ils se gorgent de cerfs et d'élans parce qu'ils ne savent pas la prochaine fois qu'il mangerons !"

"…Nous avons le déjeuner dans quelques heures, Rin."

"Eh ! On sait jamais !" puis il se tourna, enterra le reste de la nourriture pour plus tard, balança son plateau vide dans la cuisine, et courut dans la direction opposée. "Merci pour le repas, sale peste !"

Un mug solitaire s'envola à travers les airs et se brisa sur l'arrière de son crâne.

-Heure du déjeuner !-

C'était l'heure du déjeuner à l'académie de la croix vraie. Des filles et des garçons emplirent les halls, dévalisant la sandwicherie et se battant jusqu'à la mort pour manger, parce qu'apparemment c'était les Hunger Games ou un truc comme ça.

"Pourquoi, Peeta, pourquoi ?" pleurnicha Rin, plongeant dans la foule et se battant pour arriver devant. Il s'élança pour attraper un unique sandwich au même moment qu'un autre étudiant.

Suguro lança un regard noir à Rin, serrant fortement l'autre extrémité du sandwich, refusant de le lâcher. Rin fit de même. Les deux garçons se regardaient, piège dans une impasse silencieuse.

"… concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ?" suggéra finalement Rin.

"Pas ça encore !" gronda Suguro. "Bien que je SOIT bien chargé cette fois."

"Non ! C'est _mon_ sandwich !" grogna Rin, ses yeux rétrécirent. "Et je suis préparé à marquer mon territoire dessus." Sa main survola sa braguette. Les yeux de Suguro s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Ne T'AVISE pas !" cria il, plongeant.

"Whoa, doucement ! Je savais que tu me voulais, mais pas ici ! À moins que tu ne veuille que les gens nous regardent, je suis d'accord avec ça aussi-"

"_Lafermeetfilemoicesandwich, connard_!"

De l'autre côté de la foule d'étudiants bagarreurs, Yukio arriva en courant, se dégonflant à la vue de la mer d'étudiant affamé se dévorant les uns les autres pour tenir.

"Mince ! J'arrive trop tard !" jura Yukio avec colère. "Mes grains de beauté sont mécontents ! Leur faim doit être satisfaite !" quelque étudiants proches se tournèrent pour le regarder et s'en allèrent très doucement. "… Vous êtes juste tous jaloux !"

"On_ aime_ tes grains de beauté !" rigola une voix féminine de derrière lui. "Il y en a un pour chacune d'entre nous !"

Yukio se figea d'horreur et se tourna lentement. Trois filles en uniforme étaient derrière lui, la première avec de longs cheveux bruns, la seconde avec des cheveux noirs en couette, et la dernière avec des cheveux bruns coupé court. Elles lui firent toutes un sourire inquiétant. Yukio se rappela soudainement de Rin lui disant que montré une dent était un signe d'agression et choisi sagement de ne pas rendre le sourire.

"Hum…Bonjours. Qui êtes-vous les filles ?"

"Je suis la violeuse potentielle Numéro 1!" déclara la fille avec les longs cheveux.

"Je suis la violeuse potentielle Numéro 2!" ajouta la fille avec les couettes.

"Et je suis la violeuse potentielle/ tueuse en série Numéro 3!" termina la fille avec les cheveux courts.

"…Attendez, c'était quoi la dernière-""

"Voilà pour toi !" les filles firent toutes un pas en avant et lui tendirent des lunch-box.

"Hein ? Oh ! Euh…c'est gentil. Vous m'avez préparé…" Yukio prit nerveusement les boîtes et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. "…petites culottes."

"Quoi ? Salope!"

"Non ! TOI Salope !" les filles commencèrent à se battre pour Yukio, grognant fortement et frappant leur poitrine pour montrer leur domination. Yukio, les yeux ronds de peur, commença à s'éloigner lentement des filles en furie.

"Waouh !" commenta Shima de là où il se tenait à côté de Suguro et Rin qui se battait toujours. "Notre sensei est très populaire ! On dirait le Royaume des Animaux de Jack Hannah ! Totalement différent de son frère jumeau !"

"Arrête d'essayer de m'embrasser, bon sang !" rugit Suguro, se tordant pour s'esquiver.

"Tu as juste peur d'AIMER ça !" lança Rin en retour, redoublant d'efforts.

"Rin !" soudainement Yukio était là, respirant lourdement et regardant derrière son épaule de manière inquiète. "J'ai finalement réussi à m'en tirer. Euh…tien ! Ton déjeuner !" il lança les lunch-box à Rin, qui gloussa de bonheur en les attrapant.

"Eh, _merci,_ je- pourquoi ya-t-il un caleçon salle dans celle-là ?"

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Euuuh…Mer-…-ci ?" Rin se renfrogna de confusion.

"De rien. Maintenant allons-y !" Yukio s'empara de son frère et l'entraina avec lui, laissant Suguro serrer victorieusement le sandwich.

"Oui, c'est à moi ! C'est – _baaah,_ c'est tout _poisseux_ !"

Rin et Yukio trouvèrent refuge dans la cantine de l'école, où ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Des douzaines d'étudiants circulaient dans l'immense hall, mangeant leur repas et discutant assit à différentes tables.

"Merci, Rin," haleta Yukio. "Tu m'as sauvé. D'un potentiel plan à quatre. Avec trois jolies filles." Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, ajustant ses lunettes. "Peut-être…que j'ai été un peu vite à fuir comme ça."

Rin n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à baver sur la nourriture à vendre dans la vitrine voisine, son visage appuyé contre la vitre et la respiration lourde, la badigeonnant de salive.

" 'Foiré ça à l'air VACHEMENT bon !" souffla-il, ses yeux ronds et scintillants. "Ils ont absolument tout ici ! Français, Italien, Mexicain !" il fit une pause, les sourcils froncés. "Jésus Christ, et ce que c'est un bébé ça ?" il fit à nouveau une pause. "J'ai plutôt envie de goûter. Il commença à chercher frénétiquement de la monnaie dans ses poches.

"Tu dois prendre des tickets à cette borne," expliqua Yukio, désignant une machine à proximité.

"D'acodac." Rin fit un tour sur ses talons et glissa joyeusement jusque-là bas. "Voyons voir ce que je peux avoir pour –_PUREE_ C'EST CHER ! Ces prix sont outrageux ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me penche pas simplement pour laisser cette école me sauter ?"

"Eh bien, c'est une école pour enfants riches, après tout." Yukio haussa les épaules.

"Voyons, c'est quoi le moins cher…" les yeux de Rin parcoururent la liste et touchèrent le fond. "Nourriture pour CHIEN ? Tu veux rire ?"

"Ca contient toutes les vitamines et les minéraux essentiels pour un pelage saint," dit Yukio.

"Où diable suis-je censer trouver tout cet argent ?" cracha Rin. "Comment suis-je supposer manger ? Comment vais-je _survivre_ ?" il marqua une pause, puis se tourna vers les tables pleines d'étudiant. "D'accord, qui veut un lap-dance ? Levez les mains."

Le même garçon que dans les chapitres précèdent releva la tête et leva une main.

"Très bien, je ne fais pas la fine bouche !" Rin alla vers lui, relevant sa chemise. Yukio l'attrapa par le col et le traina vers lui.

"Ça suffit ! Allons voir Méphisto !"

Une larme s'écoula sur le visage du garçon.

-Dans le bureau de Méphisto-

"Baisser les prix ?" s'étouffa Méphisto, levant un sourcil taillé aux deux frères devant son bureau. "J'ai peur que cela soit tout simplement impossible. Pour fournir nos repas de première classe, nous choisissons seulement le meilleur, les ingrédients les plus frais pour nos plats, puis nous brulons le reste de la récolte !"

"N'est-ce pas un peu…du _gaspillage _?" demanda Yukio après un instant

"Oh, terriblement. Mais nous sommes RICHES, alors qui s'en soucie ?" Méphisto secoua la tête. "Donc non, ça n'arrivera pas."

"…Tu veux un Lap-dance ?"

Rin la ferme tu n'aides Pas-"

"Je n'ai pas dit non."

"D'ACCORD CA SUFFIT !" Yukio plongea et arracha Rin du bureau de Méphisto où il avait commencé à danser. "Ait un peu de décence !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être première classe ?" demanda Rin, remettant sa chemise. "Pourquoi pas seconde, ou troisième ? Mince, je prendrais même de la bouffe de train !"

"La nourriture est culturelle," expliqua Méphisto, étirant ses doigts. "Goûter à la première classe rend votre vie plus complète. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois manger mon Happy Meal." Il fouilla sous son bureau et en sortit une boîte rouge, la plaça devant lui et commença à fouiller dedans. "Tu sais ce qui est gratuit avec ses trucs ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de nuggets.

"…La diarrhée et un fort sentiment de honte ?" tenta Yukio.

"Non. Un jouet." Méphisto montra sa poupée Mon Petit Poney. "Regarde, il y a même une brosse ! Je peux brosser sa jolie crinière !"

"_Ooooh_ ! J'en veux un ! Pour _moiiii_ !" Rin commença à sautiller d'excitation, tirant sur le bras de Yukio. "Je peux en avoir un, _s'il te plaiiiiiit_ ? Hein hein _heiiiiiiin_ ?"

"Non ! Tu es puni monsieur !" claqua Yukio sur lui. "Pas de flirt avec l'efféminé !"

"Mais, au moins donne-moi un peu de liquide !" Rin supplia Méphisto. "J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour acheter ma nourriture ! Allez, fait pleuvoir !" il resta sur place, les bras tendu, et s'agenouilla, ondulant son derrière en descendant.

Méphisto lui jeta une poignée de pièces.

"Aie ! Aïe !" Rin grimaça de douleur. "Christ ! J'ai dit de la pluie, pas de la grêle !"

"Désolé, je…n'ai que de la monnaie sur moi," s'excusa Méphisto. Rin soupira de défaite.

"Bon, pourrais-tu au moins essayer de ne pas viser la tête ?"

"Je ne peux rien promettre."

_*CLINGGLANGGLANG!*_

Rin et Yukio (le premier tintant bruyamment) quittèrent ensuite le bureau, marchant dans le couloir abattu et découragé.

"Père le disait souvent," dit soudainement Yukio. "Il disait, 'un homme ne peut vivre que de pain'."

"Ouais, il disait aussi 'Jésus te haïra si tu ne ranges pas ta chambre' " renifla Rin. "Pourquoi devrait-on écouter ce vieux chnoque de toute façon ?" grogna-t-il, découragé. "Mince ! Comment on va manger ?"

"Correction, comment va TU pouvoir manger ?" affirma Yukio, regardant son frère. "Je m'en sors. J'ai mon salaire de professeur et d'exorciste, en plus de ce que je me fais avec mon service d'escorte-"

"Je te demande pardon de quoi-"

"_Attends _! Je connais un moyen parfait pour que tu ne meurs pas de faim !" cria soudainement Yukio, et une idée se forma dans sa tête.

"Ne change pas de sujet !" cria Rin. "A moins…que tu ne veuille un Lap-dance toi aussi ?"

Yukio appuya calmement le canon de son arme sur le front de Rin.

"…Donc c'est un 'non' je suppose ?"

-Au magasin-

"Cuisiner moi-même ?" répéta Rin béat, suivant Yukio avec un cadi. Les deux étaient dans un grand magasin, faisant les courses pour des ingrédients de cuisine.

"Exactement. C'est du génie !" Yukio hocha la tête tandis qu'il prenait quelques légumes. "Je payerais pour les ingrédients, et tu nous prépareras les repas !" il fit un pas sur le côté et commença à marmonner d'une lente voix sinistre. "Et en bonus, Rin sera forcé de se lever à l'heure, et je pourrai rejeter ses violeuses potentielles sans paraitre étrange. C'est la solution parfaite ! Tu ne penses pas Rin ?" il se tourna pour trouver Rin se tenant juste à côté d'une employée du magasin.

"Excusez-moi madame, "demanda Rin poliment. "Où est ce que vous rangez les bébés ?"

"…Ou pas," statua Yukio. "Partons, Rin, partons !" il attrapa son frère et ils conduisirent le cadi aussi vite que possible pendant que l'employée appelait la police.

De retour à la maison, Rin était occupé à cuisiner tard dans la nuit. Il se démenait, découpant des légumes avec expertise, tournait des gamelles, et sortait des assiettes scintillantes fumantes de-

"C'EST QUOI CA DE LA MERDE DE CHIEN ?" demanda le chef Gordon Ramsay, désignant l'un des plats, son visage livide de dégout. "C'est un désastre ! Nettoie moi ça !"

"Oui, chef ! Désolé, chef !" Rin déglutit, travaillant furieusement. "Tout de suite, chef !"

"_Rin_ !" beugla Yukio, montrant sa tête dans la cuisine. "Eteint moi cette stupide émission ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter cauchemar en cuisine !"

"Ooohh, pas juste !" se plaignit Rin. "Je crois qu'il est possédé par papa, tu crois pas ?"

"C'est évident. Maintenant éteint !" Rin soupira et éteignit la télévision. Yukio regarda dans la cuisine, impressionner par l'extravagant festin que son frère avait préparé. "J'aimerais que tu sois aussi bon a étudier," il soupira avec mélancolie. Rin le regarda avec étonnement.

"Tu…voudrais que…je mange mes devoirs ?" il demanda après un moment. "Parce que je le ferais. Dix billets. Non, cinq. Flute, je le ferais gratuitement-"

"Je vais aller pleurer pour m'endormir maintenant," déclara Yukio, marchant à reculons en dehors de la cuisine.

" 'Nuit!" appela Rin après lui.

Finalement, après des heures de cuisine intense, Rin avait fini de préparer les repas. Il remplit les deux petites lunch-box de bonnes choses et les regarda avec fierté.

"Très bien, elles ont l'air géniale !" soudainement, ses yeux tiquèrent et il commença à baver légèrement. "Oh merde. Non ! Doit…résister…_GAH _!" il ouvrit violemment la porte du frigo et plaça les deux boites à l'intérieur juste à temps. "Pfiou, s'était juste !" il se tint là pour quelques secondes de plus, puis haussa les épaules. "Eh, merde." Il ouvrit le frigo et prit sa boite, la dévorant avec plaisir. "_Mmm_. Peut-être que je devrais manger celle de Yukio aussi-"

*_CLANG*!_

"_Eeeek _! Je ne le pensais pas, Dieu !" Rin couina de peur, sauta sur la table la plus proche et s'accrocha à son tablier à fleur. Il ouvrit lentement un œil pour trouver la cuisine vide, un bol était tombé au sol."…Je crois que j'ai un peu pisé. Ah très bien !" il descendit de la table et se dirigea vers son lit.

Ce n'était pas Dieu, Rin. C'était…un _présage !_

-Le matin suivant-

Yukio se tenait devant l'évier, nettoyant ses grains de beauté – je veux dire son VISAGE, puis les sécha- le sécha avec une serviette. Il avait presque terminé quand un ballon de foot s'envola de nulle part et atterrit dans ses bras.

"Attendez comment est-ce-"

"YUKIO !" Rin chargea venant de nulle part, taclant brutalement son frère au sol et brisant ses vertèbres en six endroits différents. "_Touchdown !_ Je veux dire…qu'est ce qui t'à PRIT ?"

"Qu'est ce qui TE prend ?" renvoya Yukio, cherchant ses lunettes et sa capacité à bouger. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as taclé ? Et pourquoi tu sens la pisse ?"

"Tu sais que ça c'est parfaitement normal, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !" rugit Rin, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. "_Tu_ as mangé tout ce que j'avais préparé la nuit dernière !"

"_Quoi_ ?" glapis Yukio en outrage. "Non je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je serai _ballonné _!"

"Nous sommes seuls à vivre dans ce dortoir ! Qui d'autre pourrait l'avoir fait ?" Rin s'arrêta, un air de terreur pur sur son visage. "Pas moyen…est ce que Star Jones vit dans le placard ? Non, attend, elle ne RENTRERAIT pas-"

"Rin, ce n'était pas Star Jones," soupira Yukio, remontant sur ses pieds. "De plus, elle a perdu du poids. Alors, qui aurait pu le faire ? Attend une seconde. S'il n'y a que nous deux, alors…qui prépare nos repas ? Petit déjeuner et diner ? Qui…?"

"Oh, mon _Dieu_," Rin déglutit en horreur. "C'est…C'est…Un FILLER ! _Noooon _!" il vomit dans ses mains et trembla de peur.

"La ferme Rin! Ce n'est que Méphisto." Yukio désigna la cuisine, où Méphisto était occupé à préparer un repas en portant un tablier à poil rose qui disait 'tait toi et embrasse-moi'.

"L'homme clown gay ?" Rin s'étouffa. "C'est encore PIRE ! _NOOOOONN_!"

"T'as fini !" Yukio attrapa Rin par l'oreille et l'entraina dans la cuisine. "Méphisto, _tu_ préparais nos repas tout ce temps ?"

"…Est-ce qu'il avait le goût de cracha ?" demanda l'homme excentrique après un instant.

"Eh bien, non-"

"Alors c'était pas moi." Méphisto se retourna et recommença a coupé des légumes. "C'était Ukobach."

"Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de cracha-"

"Il travaillait ici en tant que mon familier," continua Méphisto. "Vous l'avez probablement mis en colère en-"

"Oh, zut ! C'est parce que j'ai pissé dans l'évier ?" s'épancha soudainement Rin. "Ecoute, c'était cette fois-là après que j'ai englouti un Red Bull, Je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement-"

Yukio et Méphisto le regardèrent sans expression.

"Où ça aurait…pu être…quelque chose d'autre." Rin toussa et gesticula nerveusement. Yukio se renfrogna, sorti un petit calepin et commença à écrire.

"Javel…gant en caoutchouc…éponge grattantes." Dit-il à voix haute."…couches."

"_EH_ !...prends-moi des M&M' s aussi !"

"D'accord donc Rin a pissé sur le territoire de cet Ukobach littéralement _et _figurativement," clarifia Yukio.

"Et ça demande du talent !" annonça Rin avec fierté.

"Pas pour toi. Maintenant, veuillez excuser mon langage, mais c'est quoi ce MERDIER ?" Yukio désigna les deux bols de…quelque chose posé devant chacun des frères alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de la cafeteria. Le truc faisait des bulles dérangeantes et avait une odeur pas très différente de celle d'une crotte en décomposition.

"Allez-y, goûtez !" les invita Méphisto. "C'est une recette _spéciale _de mon invention."

"Est-ce qu'il y a un bébé dedans ?" demanda Rin, levant une main. Yukio la gifla.

"Va Tu finir par te la fermer sur ça-"

"_Chuuut_ ! Yukio ! _Écoute _!"Rin fit taire son frère et approcha sa tête du bol. "Je crois que ça essaye de communiquer avec moi !" il plissa les yeux en concentration et s'approcha davantage. Soudainement la soupe gargouilla et frappa, attrapant Rin par la tête et essayant de l'attirer, noyant le garçon qui agitait ses bras violemment.

"_OHJESUSCHRISTCETRUCESTVIVANT _!" hurla Yukio, sortant son pistolet et réduisant le bol en pièce, suivit par le sien. Rin crachota à la surface, toussant et essuyant son visage avec sa manche.

"Cette chose est une _abomination_ !" déclara-t-il, désignant les restes brisés de sa soupe. "Et aussi _délicieuse_. Je peux en ravoir ?"

"Je vais être votre cuisinier jusqu'à ce que Ukobach change d'humeur, " leur dit Méphisto, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

"Oh seigneur DIEU !" Rin s'étouffa. "Tu prends les requêtes ?"

"Mais évidemment." Méphisto sorti un stylo et un carnet de notes. "Tu préférais des maux d'estomac, une indigestion, saignement anal, ou la spécialité de la maison, une mort subite ?"

"Hmm…je sais pas, la dernière à l'air pas mal…"

"Stop ! Ca n'arrivera pas ! J'ai comme requête que tu partes !" Yukio se leva, les mains sur les hanches. "Rin, c'est de ta faute, TU répare ça. MAINTENANT !"

Alors c'est ce que Rin fit. Il nettoya la cuisine de fond en comble, du sol au plafond, faisant particulièrement attention aux environs de l'évier, ajoutant une double dose de javel et de Febreeze. Finalement, il termina, et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

"Voilà, tout est propre maintenant !" dit-il à haute voix. "Je suis désolé pour avoir utilisé ta cuisine sans permission. S'il te plait pardonne-moi."

Il y eut une longue pose.

"…Eeeeet je suis désolé pour avoir pissé dans ton évier. Ça n'arrivera plus." Termina Rin." Probablement."

Un couteau fendit l'air et coupa une mèche des cheveux de Rin.

"EH ! Ca y est ! Sort et affronte-moi comme un homme !" Rin fit une pause, levant son poing. "Démon. Démon-homme-truc." Il s'arrêta encore. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire !"

Depuis les ombres, une petite créature émergea. C'était une petite sorte de démon diablotin, avec une peau violette, des grosses oreilles, des petites cornes et des gants à ses mains. Il fixa Rin et souffla d'indignation. Rin lui rendit son regard.

"Ohh, ouais. Faisons ça." Il chercha calmement derrière lui et alluma la télé sur…_cauchemar en cuisine._

-Plus tard dans la journée-

Dans le début de la soirée, Yukio se précipitait chez lui sous la pluie, il entra dans le dortoir et laissa échapper un soupir fatigué.

"Je suis rentré, désolé d'être si en retard !" appela il, retirant son manteau. "C'était juste de la faute de ce client qui ne voulait PAS comprendre – je veux dire…euh…je…couchais…avec une FILLE." Il se tut pendant un instant. "C'est crédible, pas vrai ?"

_*Ka-BOOOOM!*_

Une explosion secoua le dortoir, Yukio tituba pour garder son équilibre et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"BON SANG, Rin !" il se précipita dans la cuisine, d'où provenait l'explosion. "Je jure devant dieu, que si tu es encore en train de mettre le feu à tes pets, tu vas finir dans le four jusqu'à ce que tu sois doré et _à point_ !"

Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine, le thermomètre pour la viande prêt, et il s'arrêta net devant l'étrange scène à l'intérieur. Rin et Ukobach étaient étalés sur le sol, des ustensiles de cuisine et différentes choses étaient éparpillées partout autour. Méphisto se tenait sur le côté avec des pompons dans les mains.

"…j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ici," commença Yukio, "Mais j'ai un peu peur."

"C'était un duel de cuisine," expliqua Méphisto, posant ses pompons. "Ils ont utilisé leurs capacités à fond. Leur combat épique à donner naissance à une nouvelle amitié !" sur le sol, Rin et Ukobach se serrèrent la main. Yukio se renfrogna et regarda autour dans la cuisine ruinée.

"…est ce que c'est le genre d'amitié qui va ranger ce foutoir ?" il se tourna et chercha les deux combattants, mais ils étaient déjà partis. "Qu'est-ce que-" tout comme Méphisto. "Purée, les gars ! je ne nettoierai pas ça !"

-Le jour suivant-

Une fois de plus il était l'heure du déjeuner à l'académie de la croix vraie. Yukio était assis sur un banc à l'extérieur dans le luxueux jardin, appréciant le soleil chaud. Il sortit joyeusement son repas et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une bouchée.

"Cible confirmée."

"_GUGH_!" Yukio s'étouffa et tapa sur sa poitrine. Les trois violeuses potentielles- je veux dire, _filles_, de la dernière fois rampèrent de dessous son banc et battirent leurs cils de façon flirteuse.

"Incroyable !" s'exclama celle avec des couettes, remarquant la lunch-box de Yukio. "Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ?"

"Euh, non," toussa Yukio. "C'est mon frère, en réalité-" il se tourna pour désigner Rin, qui était à ce moment avec une horde de pigeons, ses bras ramener contre lui comme des elles et sa tête s'agitant d'avant en arrière vigoureusement alors qu'il picorait les miettes de pain au sol. "…Je ne connais pas cette personne. Je crois que c'est un sans-abris drogué."

"Alors dit-nous comment tu l'as fait !" couinèrent les filles, cernant Yukio et lui coupant toute possibilité d'évasion. "Tu es si _génial_ !"

Rin, qui écoutait la conversation comme un espion russe, éclata en sanglots, ses chances d'avoir une copine tombant à nouveau dans le négatif.

"Je vais manger la DOULEUR !" pleura il pour lui-même, se recroquevillant derrière un arbre et engloutissant son repas. Suguro, accompagné pour Shima et Konekomaru, marchèrent sans s'arrêter.

"_Continuez…simplement…de marcher_," gronda Suguro. "Et souvenez-vous, pas de contact visuel. Les idiots prennent ça comme un challenge à leur Stupiriorité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, écureuil ?" rugit Rin de derrière son arbre. "Tu veux un peu de ça ? parce que je serai plus qu'heureux de t'en donnerun peu !"

-Plus tard…-

Plus tard ce jour-là, Shiemi s'arrêta au dortoir pour une visite, restant au-dessus de la sonnette, trop timide pour appuyer dessus. Elle leva la main, mais hésita encore une fois.

"Tu sais si tu veux nous faire la blague de la sonnette, tu ne dois pas oublier de courir après," Lui dit Rin, apparaissant soudainement derrière elle avec les bras pleins de courses. "Ne t'en fait pas, j'oublie cette partie moi aussi de temps en temps."

"De quoi ? Non !" postillonna Shiemi, rougissant follement. "J'ai la commande de Yukio-"

"Oh, ben alors entre !" Rin donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte principale et entra, tirant Shiemi par son kimono derrière lui. "Que dirait tu d'un peu de thé et d'un plan à trois pendant que tu es là ?"

"J'espère simplement que personne ne vois ça et ne le prend de la mauvaise façon !" gloussa Shiemi nerveusement.

"Oh, ciel non, bien sûr que non," la rassura Rin, puis il cria. "Eh Yukio ! Ton plan CUL est là." La porte se ferma avec un claquement raisonnant. Les trois violeuses potentielles- je veux dire…oh, fichtre, c'est ce qu'elles _sont_- de précédemment jetèrent un œil de derrière un lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue et grondèrent fâcheusement.

"Qui est cette fille ?" murmura l'une.

"Elle entre juste comme ça !" dit une autre. "Aucune classe !"

"Vous pensez qu'elle est vraiment son plan-"

*_Ka-pow_ !*

La fille recula, serrant son œil noirci.

"Dit le et ils ne retrouveront jamais ton corps," violeuse potentielle/ tueuse en série numéro 3 grogna. Les trois filles se positionnèrent pour attendre.

A l'intérieur, Shiemi appréciait son thé avec les jumeaux. Par apprécier, je veux dire qu'elle déshabillait mentalement Yukio tout en ignorant complétement Rin qui discutait à côté d'elle.

"Ukobach cuisine pour nous," disait Rin, désigna le mini-chef qui touillait une marmite sur le feu. "C'est aussi lui qui a fait ce thé !"

"Oh, vraiment ?" Shiemi prit une petite gorgée. Soudainement elle s'étouffa violemment, elle souffla et partit dans une quinte de toux. Ukobach tourna lentement la tête et la fixa intensément. "…D…Délicieux ?" parvint elle à dire, souriant faiblement. Ukobach se retourna et Shiemi tomba de sa chaise un instant plus tard.

"Poids plume," renifla Rin, avalant sa part de thé et grimaçant. "_Ooooh_ cette brûlure, si bien."

"Il se fait tard. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ?" demanda Yukio, jetant un œil à sa montre. "Ne t'en fait pas tu peux utiliser la clé pour crée un portail jusqu'au magasin !" il utilisa sa clé spéciale sur la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit, créant un raccourci vers le magasin de la mère de Shiemi.

"Euh, je ne sais pas," bredouilla Shiemi, remontant sur ses pieds et époussetant son kimono.

"Tu ne crois pas que je devrais simplement partir par devant pour ne pas envoyer le mauvais message à des personnes mal-"

"Nan !" Rin plaça une main sur le visage de Shiemi et la poussa à travers la porte, la refermant derrière elle après. Il se tourna vers Yukio. "C'était sympa. On devrait le faire plus souvent."

"Invité Shiemi à prendre le thé ?"

"Non, la jeter à travers les portes."

-Minuit-

A minuit, au moment où les violeuses potentielles commençaient à devenir folles. Bon, plus folles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ce qui était beaucoup. Elles étaient toujours cachées derrière le lampadaire, chuchotant sombrement l'une à l'autre.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi cette fille n'est pas encore sorti ?"

"Oh, je t'en prie. Elle et Yukio y seront encore probablement occupés pour la nuit à l'heure où nous parlons-"

"Très bien. C'est la goutte d'eau." La troisième (et plus perturbé) des trois filles se leva, un air déterminé sur son visage. "Nous n'avons pas le choix. On va devoir…TUER cette fille."

Les deux autres la fixèrent dans un silence entendu.

"On va avoir besoin de couvertures, de pelles, de désodorisant, et-"

"On ne peut pas tout simplement s'introduire à l'intérieur et VERIFIER ?" dit l'une des filles.

"Oh. Eh bien…_oui_, mais ce n'est pas aussi amusant que- je veux dire. Aussi horriblement dommage que-"

"Assez ! Allons-y les filles !" les trois filles posèrent comme les Drôles de tapineu- er, _Dames_, puis se précipitèrent à la porte. Elles entrèrent dans le dortoir et fouillèrent les couloirs, essayant de renifler la piste de Yukio.

"Qu'elle chambre et la sienne ?" murmura celle avec des cheveux longs.

"602," murmura celle avec les couettes. "Sa couleur préférée est le rose, il aime ses œufs sur le plat, et son entrejambe et-" elle remarqua le regard des autres filles. "Quoi ? J'ai fait mes recherches. Fangirl pour la vie !" elle fit un fier salut.

Les filles trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et commencèrent à fouiller la pièce.

"Ouh, ça sent comme des _pets_ brûlés ici," fit l'une des filles.

"…Comment tu sais ça-"

"OHMONDIEU ! NON !" la fille aux longs cheveux s'exclama d'horreur en ouvrant le frigo. Là les trois filles virent les repas fraichement empaquetés, sans aucun doute préparer par cette pétasse blonde pour Yukio ! Comment ose-t-elle ! Les filles attrapèrent immédiatement les repas offensant et les lancèrent dans la poubelle. La dernière fille sorti son couteau rétractable et poignarda la nourriture répétitivement, criant de fureur.

"D'accord, tu commences _sérieusement_ à nous faire flipper-" commença la fille avec des couettes. La fille aux cheveux courts se tourna vers elle, de la sauce au légume ayant giclé sur sa poitrine, ses yeux ronds et son souffle court. "Je veux dire continue ! Tout ce qui fera taire les voix !"

Une énorme bête se tint soudainement derrière les filles dans les ténèbres, grognant de colère. Les filles relevèrent les yeux et hurlèrent.

"Rin !" grogna Yukio, s'asseyant sur son lit. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lire un Chair de Poule avant d'aller au lit ?"

"C'était pas MOI !" protesta Rin.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit ?"

"…Parce que je voulais un peu d'amour ?"

Les deux garçons (l'un boitant légèrement) se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent un gigantesque Ukobach qui touillait une énorme marmite sur le feu. Rin ouvrit la bouche à la vue de son maintenant monstrueux ami.

"Bordel, tu as travaillé en dehors des heures ?" lança-il. "C'est quoi ton secret ? P90X ? La folie ? Je préfère la stupidité-"

Ukobach se tourna et lui rugit au visage.

"…Dit le, ne le crache pas, mec."

"Rin, REGARDE !" cria Yukio en horreur, désignant la marmite. A l'intérieur les trois filles étaient lentement en train de cuire vivante entre quelques légumes et des herbes.

"Oh mon DIEU, c'est HORRIBLE !" ragea Rin. " Il utilise du persil ! Ca va ruiner les saveurs ! Ca devrait être du ROMARAIN, tu le sait, Ukobach !"

"…_Rin_."

"Oh oui c'est vrai." Rin s'éclaircit la gorge. "Le cannibalisme c'est MAL." Soudainement un souvenir lui revint, de sa première tentative de cuisine dans l'église là où lui et Yukio avait grandi. Une assiette était dressée sur la table, plusieurs membres d'église étaient autour, considérant avec des expressions confuses.

"…d'accord, qui a mis une _crotte _dans une assiette et l'a laissée sur la table ?" demanda finalement l'un des hommes.

"C'est une OMELETTE, connard !" cria un Rin plus jeune, jetant une spatule sur la tête de l'homme. Soudainement Fujimoto apparu, prit l'assiette et avala la concoction. Il resta planté pendant un instant, goutant ses lèvres.

"Pas mal pour ton premier essai, Rin !"

*_FRRRRRT_ !*

"… je crois que je viens juste de chier dans mon froc." Statua Fujimoto plutôt dans les faits, puis il claqua des doigts et désigna. "Rin. Pantalon propre. MAINTENANT."

"Oui oui !" Rin salua en partant.

"Ukobach…tu oublies la plus importante de toutes les règles," grogna Rin, de retour vers le présent. Il fixa le dos massif de son ami et fit un pas en arrière. Il n'y avait plus qu'une façon d'arrêter ce monstre. Et seul LUI pouvait le faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa échapper.

"C'EST QUOI CETTE TAMBOUILLE ? TU APPELLE CA DE LA NOURRITURE ?" Rugit Rin, imitant un accent britannique. "On dirait du vomi de porc, c'est ce que ça fait ! Qui appellera ça délicieux ? Sort tout de suite de ma cuisine ! Rend-moi ton tablier ! Tu as fini ici !"

Ukobach se dégonfla, défait. Il coupa le bruleur, et s'éloigna du fourneau, Rin et Yukio soupirèrent de soulagement. Soudainement des voix s'élevèrent de la marmite.

"Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger ?" renifla l'une des filles.

"Alors que…nous l'avions fait pour toi," murmura une autre.

"Ohhh, comme c'est _mignon _!" minauda Rin, se tournant vers Yukio. "Tu vois ? Elles voulaient juste que tu-"

"Je voulai te MANGER, Yukio," murmura la dernière fille. "Avec du sel et du poivre et peut être une peu d'ail." Elle lécha ses lèvres bruyamment.

"…_Ok_, ça c'est un peu _dérangeant, "_ continua Rin. "Mais en tout cas ! C'est de ta faute !" il attrapa les trois lunch-box qui les filles avaient pris avec elles. "Tiens, mange !"

"Mince." Yukio soupira et prit les boites. "Ça va aller directement dans mes cuisses."

"Ferme la, diva."

-Le jour suivant…-

"Incroyable !" fit Méphisto tout sourire. "Alors il a mangé toute la nourriture tout seul ? Et Ukobach est redevenu normal. C'est très bien !"

"Yep !" Rin répondit, souriant. "Tout c'est bien terminé !" il s'arrêta. "Alors, euh…je peux remettre mes habits maintenant ?" il était debout torse nu sur le bureau de Méphisto.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as mérité ton argent de poche." Méphisto leva un sourcil. Rin commença à défaire sa ceinture. Méphisto lui jeta une autre poignée de pièces.

"OH _MERDE_ MON ŒIL !"

-Fin de l'épisode 6-


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 7: De nouveaux amis

Shiemi était assise dans l'entrée du magasin apothicaire, enfilant ses sandales alors qu'elle se préparait à aller à l'école. L'école…elle marqua une pause et soupira à l'idée.

"Shiemi, tu t'es fait pleins d'amis déjà ?" demanda sa mère en entrant dans la pièce et s'avançant vers elle.

"Oh…euh, oui !" balbutia Shiemi, se relevant. "Bien sûr ! je m'en suis fait plein ! C'est pour ça…l'autre jour, une fille m'a dit de virer de son chemin ! c'était _génial_ !" Elle expliqua sa mère rayonnante, qui se renfrogna.

"Euh, Shiemi, je ne pense pas-"

"Je dois y aller, maman ! On aura les résultats de nos tests aujourd'hui !" Shiemi s'échappa de sa mère et passa la porte. Elle quitta rapidement le petit magasin et commença à marcher sur le gigantesque pont qui passait par-dessus le ciel de la ville. Shiemi soupira à nouveau, se souvenant de la connerie de Rin quand il l'avait frappée et draguée, Yukio avec un string-

D'accord alors peut être que _ça_ n'était pas arrivé, mais personne ne pouvait blâmer la pauvre fille ! Shiemi continua de traversée le pont jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à la porte de l'autre côté et ne s'arrête.

"Je le ferais!" déclara-t-elle à haute voix. "Aujourd'hui je vais me faire des amis !" elle prit une grande inspiration, fit un pas déterminé vers l'avant, trébucha dans sa sandale, et son visage devint immédiatement ami avec le mur.

…c'était un début.

Shiemi frotta son nez endolori et entra dans le couloir de l'école d'exorcisme grâce à sa clé magique. Regardant dans le long couloir, elle remarqua Izumo et Paku devant elle et se précipita à la rencontre des deux filles.

"Izumo ! Paku ! Attendez !" appela elle.

"Tu crois que si on pense qu'elle n'existe pas, elle mourra, comme les fées ?" demanda Izumo à Paku. "Sérieusement, cette foutue fée clochette l'avait bien mérité."

"_Wauuuugh_!" Shiemi, qui sprintait vers les filles, trébucha une fois de plus et termina par entrer en collision avec Izumo, les deux tombèrent au sol, Izumo piégée en dessous d'elle comme la victime d'un tremblement de terre.

"…C'était quoi ça, un manga ecchi ? _Descendelatoutdesuite ! _"Izumo lutta pour repousser Shiemi, qui hurlait et agitait ses bras.

"Non ! Attends !" souffla Paku à haute voix, les yeux ronds. "D'accord, ne bougez plus, vous deux ! Fanfiction en approche !"

"NON !" rugit Izumo, repoussant Shiemi violemment. "Là ça va trop loin !"

"WHOA !" les filles se tournèrent pour trouver Rin derrière elles, les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte. "…je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais j'aime ça. Continue je vous prie. Quand sortira le prochain tome ?"

"Ca sortira DANS TES REVES !"

"…alors peut être le mois prochain ?"

-En classe-

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous assis en classe, Yukio devant faisait son travail de professeur, Rin à son bureau mâchait un bout de chewing-gum qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Yukio s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous (sauf Rin).

"Bon, la classe, il ne reste plus que six semaines avant les vacances d'été," commença-il.

"_Whoooo_ ! Vacances d'été !" interrompu Rin, faisant la fête avec ses bras en l'air.. "Devinez qui va tirer un _coooooooup_ !" il pointa son doigt sur lui . "PAS moi."

"…Rin, je devrai te mettre en retenue, mais j'ai juste pitié de toi," affirma Yukio. "Assied toi." Rin s'assit. "En tout cas, très vite vous passerez vos tests d'admission en tant qu'Exwire-"

Rin leva la main.

"Oui, Rin ?"

"A tes souhaits."

"…Retenue."

Rin releva à nouveau la main.

"…Oui, Rin ?"

"D'accord attend j'ai changé d'avis. Je t'emmerde."

"Non, Rin !" murmura Shiemi d'à côté de lui "Ex-wire ! C'est le nom des classes pour devenirs exorciste !"

" !" Rin cligna des yeux. "Eh bien, juste pour être sûr." Il sortit une bouteille de Nyquil et la jeta sur la tête de Yukio, qui esquiva juste à temps, la bouteille se brisa sur le tableau noir derrière lui.

"Bon sang Rin retenue !"

"Tu viens juste de me donner une retenue !"

"Oui, mais celle-là tu devras la faire dans le bureau de Méphisto."

"…Tu es un_ monstre_ !" hoqueta Rin.

"Cet examen ne sera pas facile," reprit Yukio, ajustant sa cravate. "Vous participerez tous à un camp d'entrainement d'une semaine à partir de la semaine prochaine." Il marcha parmi les élèves, tendant des papiers." Veuillez écrire la qualification dans laquelle vous voulez progresser en tant que Meister." Il tendit la dernière feuille à Rin et repartit devant la classe.

Rin fixa le papier, les sourcils froncé. Il renifla la feuille, puis mâchouilla un coin, s'étouffa et le recracha avec dégout. Il le regarda, ses yeux se plissant suspicieusement.

"_Ce…n'est pas…de la NOURRITURE_." Il se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers le font, là où Suguro, Konekomaru et Shima étaient assis tous ensemble. "Hey, bande de cons. C'est quoi un Meister ?"

"_Quoi_ ?" cracha Suguro. "T'es _sérieux _? Tu veux devenir exorciste et tu ne sais mais pas ce qu'est, oh attend crétin d'accord assied toi."

"Hourra pour la stupidité !" acclama Rin, s'asseyant avec les garçons.

"C'est gentil à toi Bon !" Shima se mit à rire.

"Ouais, vas-y, explique moi, Bon !" Rin le rejoignit.

"Ne m'appelle pas Bon !" claqua Suguro.

"Non ? Et pourquoi pas Bonnie, alors ? Bon-Bon ? Bonanorama ?" Rin fit une longue pause. "Monsieur muscle ?"

"_NON_!"

"Meister est une classification nécessaire pour les exorcistes," expliqua patiemment Konekomaru, ajustant ses lunettes. "C'est un titre qui n'est décerné qu'a ceux qui le méritent." Il fit une pause. "Où ceux qui ont assez d'argent."

"Oh, d'accord !" Rin sourit en compréhension. "Je comprends maintenant. C'est comme ce que je veux être, c'est ça ? J'ai saisi ça. "il se pencha en avant et commença à griffonner sur le papier.

"Rin, n'écrit PAS Tyra Banks," appela Yukio de devant.

"Eh ! Je peux rêver, non ?" lança Rin par-dessus son épaule, puis il commença à effacer ce qu'il était en train d'écrire en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

"N'écrit pas non plus prostituer."

"Mince, Yukio !"

"Shima, n'écrit PAS maquereau."

"Oh, allez !" Shima jeta son stylo de dégout.

"Les cinq classes parmi lesquels vous devez choisir sont Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria et Doctor," expliqua encore Konekomaru. "Chacun a ses spécificités mais si tu parviens à obtenir au moins un titre, tu es un exorciste." Il sourit. "Shima et moi vison la classe Aria. Il s'agit de combattre les démons en lisant des verset de la bibles à voix haute et d'autres écritures saintes."

"Waouh, ça à l'air incroyablement efficace !" s'extasia Rin. "Purée, je tomberai dans le _coma _si j'avais à écouter-"

"EH ! Ce n'est pas-"

Rin s'était déjà endormie, appuyé en retrait sur sa chaise, sa tête penchée en arrière il ronflait fortement. Il coup de pied bien placé de la part de Suguro le réveilla très vite.

"Bon lui prend à la fois Aria et Dragoon," intervint Shima.

"Tout comme mortellement SEX-HEY !" ajouta Rin, faisant un clin d'œil et faisant du pied à Suguro sous la table. Le garçon plu large ne fit que le regarder méchamment pendant un instant., puis lui renversa violemment la table dessus, puis sauta dessus pour être plus sûr.

"Je vais prendre Knight !" s'étouffa après avoir été sauvé par les autres et s'être vue refuser du bouche à bouche par Suguro.

"Oh, parce que tu portes toujours une épée ?" observa Konekomaru.

"Yep ! c'est l'épée que j'ai obtenue après le réveil de mes pouvoir démoniaques latents- euh… je veux dire " balbutia Rin, "Je…l'ai eu dans un vide grenier ! à moins soixante pourcents !" il observa les autres garçons. "C'était soit ça soit leur nain de jardin."

Shiemi regardait Rin avec un mélange de jalousie et d'admiration. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva, déterminé à faire de même.

"Eh, Izumo, qu'est-"

"Va te faire, petasse."

Shiemi se rassit.

-Au cours suivant.-

Durant le cours suivant, leur enseignant était le professeur Nehaus, un homme plus vieux avec un cache œil est des cheveux style grunge. Il avait rassemblé les élèves autour de lui et avait commencé à tracer un symbole circulaire complexe sur le sol avec une craie.

"Très bien, les enfants," il expliqua quand il eut fini, faisant un pas en arrière. "C'est-"

"Ooh ! Ooh ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Laissez-moi le dire !" Rin passa devant et s'agenouilla devant le cercle. Frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il les plaça sur le cercle…sans qu'il ni eut d'effet. "Je crois que peut-être je ne fais pas un échange équivalent."

"Rin, ce n'est pas Fullmetal Alchemist-"

"Oh attendez, bien sûr que ça ne marche pas, je n'ai pas encore vu la vérité !" Rin se leva et regarda ses camarades de classe. "D'accord, qui veut mourir pour que je tente de les ressusciter ? Levez vos mains." Suguro lui fit un doigt. "Bon donc !"

"CA SUFFIT !" aboya Nehaus, repoussant Rin parmi les élèves reprenant son court. "Je vais maintenant invoquer un démon. Si le cercle magique et rompus il perd ses effets. Vous avez également besoin de sang et de la bonne incantation pour invoquer-"

"Oh, évidemment !" Rin recommença à se mettre devant, mordit son pouce et l'appuya contre le cercle de craie. "Kuchiyose no jutsu !" encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. "Mais où est tu, Gamabunta ? stupide sceau de démon renard !"

"RIN CE N'EST PAS NARUTO !" Nehaus l'attrapa, l'attacha sur un siège, et plaça un bonnet d'âne sur sa tête pour être sûr. Soupirant sourdement, il s'en retourna au cercle, où il laissa du sang s'écoule de sa main bandée tandis qu'il récitait une incantation. Des ombres bullèrent depuis le symbole, se solidifiant en une sorte de chien-zombie qui grogna sombrement. "Les enfants, c'est un-"

"Ooooh, _Chienchien_ !" Rin fit un câlin à l'abomination et caressa sa tête fétide. "Qui c'est le bon garçon ?é

"Comment t'est tu libéré ?"

"Ça me rappelle des souvenirs," soupira Rin, avant d'éclater en sanglots " _P__ourquoipapapourquoi _?" il pleurnicha, serrant le chien fort contre lui alors qu'il essayait de manger ses organes.

Après avoir conjuré le chien-zombie, Nehaus tendit aux élèves de petit morceaux de papier avec le même symbole d'invocation dessiné dessus.

"Maintenant nous allons tester pour voir si certains d'entre vous on le talent pour devenir Tamer," expliqua-t-il. "Mettez une goutte de sang sur le cercle et dites ce qui vous passe par la tête."

La classe obéit, piquant leur doigt avec des aiguilles et se concentrant. Rin en fit de même, se perçant le doigt et disant la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

"…AIE." Dit Rin, avant de faire une pause. "Nichons." Il refit une pause. "Bon j'ai rien eu !"

"Obéissez mois, Dieu de la moisson !" psalmodia Izumo, tenant deux cercles dans ses mains. Instantanément deux démons renard apparurent, se posant au côté d'Izumo et attendant ses ordres.

"Eh bien, eh bien ! deux démons renard à la fois !" félicita Nehaus, impressionné. "Bon travaille, Izumo ! Tu as visiblement pas mal de talent avec ces emmerdeurs."

"Eh !"

"Je… Je vais essayer moi aussi !" Shiemi s'exprima soudainement, serrant son papier. Elle se concentra durement. "Sort, Sort !" appela elle, gloussa, puis s'arrêta. "SORT DE LA !"

Instantanément, un petit esprit vert apparut, fait de feuille et de mousse. Il couina de plaisir en voyant Shiemi et commença à grimper dans ses cheveux.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu as invoqué de la WEED !" souffla Rin. "Je peux le fumer ?"

"Non ! c'est mon ami ! laisse le tranquille !" Shiemi le repoussa.

"Hmmm, un esprit Green Man," fit Nehaus. "Bien joué, Shiemi." Shiemi rougit de fierté et saisit sa chance pour parler avec Izumo.

"C'est bien ?" dit-elle. "Regarde, j'ai invoqué quelque chose moi aussi ! N'est-il pas mignon ?"

"Félicitations," dit Izumo d'une voix trainante, roulant des yeux. "J'ai eu des diarrhées plus grosses. Plus mignonne, aussi."

"Waouh ! Merci Izumo !"

"Oui, pas mal de talent avec les emmerdeurs," marmonna Nehaus. "Gardez en tête, les enfants. Les démon n'obéissent jamais à quelqu'un de plus faible qu'eux." Derrière lui, Rin ignorait les autres. "Ils s'en prendront à vous si vous montrez vos faiblesses." Rin plongea soudainement sur Konekomaru. "Aussi si-"

"_WOUFWOUFWOUF _!" les deux démons renard attaquèrent, se jetant sur Nehaus et mordant son bras.

"…Vous n'avez pas de nourriture pour chiens." Soudainement il remarqua de Rin lui mordait l'autre bras.

"Quoi ? Oh. Désolé."

"Tu es si mignon !" gloussa Shiemi, regardant le petit Green Man joué sur sa main. "Comment vais-je t'appelé ? Hmm…pourquoi pas…"

"Ni !" dit l'esprit, agitant son petit bras.

"Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Seigneur Cygne-municipal de devant le château-"

"Appelle-moi juste Ni-chan, crétine !"

"Attends, de quoi ?"

"Ni !"

Shiemi releva les yeux pour voir Izumo et Paku quitter la salle de classe. Ramassant ses affaires, elle se dépêcha pour rejoindre les filles, les appelant timidement.

"Eh ! Izumo ! Attendez ! Excusez-moi ! Eh ! Attendez !" Izumo continua à marcher en l'ignorant. "JE TE PARLE, SALLE PESTE, TOURNE TOI !"

"_Quoi_ ? Izumo se retourna vivement, jetant un regard mauvais à Shiemi, qui se tenait là, clignant des yeux.

"Pardon. Je ne suis pas certaine d'où cela provenait."

"Eurk ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Izumo "Pourquoi est-ce que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux après avoir invoqué ce familier ?" Shiemi la regarda inexpressive.

"Pourquoi toi tu le fais ?"

"Oh, FLUTE." Marmonna Paku, Izumo l'envoya contre un mur.

"Dit moi juste ce que tu veux et va te perdre !"

"Je… Je veux être ton amie !" supplia Shiemi "S'il te plait !"

"Hmm…" Izumo regarda Shiemi, considérant. Puis elle sourit. (je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas les muscles nécessaires). "D'accord, nous sommes amis !"

"Waouh, vraiment ?" Shiemi couina d'excitation, tapant des mains

"Yep. Maintenant donne-moi tout ton argent." Izumo tendit la main, attendant.

"…Pour quoi faire ?"

"La facture d'amitié, MINCE. Chaque nouvel ami doit payer la facture. Maintenant crache.

"…D'accord." Shiemi soupira et lui tendit l'argent. "Alors, quant est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?"

"Attends, QUOI ?"

"C'est ce que Rin m'a dit que les filles faisaient quand elles étaient amies."

"…En réalité, c'est faux. A la place, elle donne des coups de pieds dans les couilles des garçons. Tu comprends ?"

"D'accord !" Shiemi hocha la tête.

"Merde !" Rin qui avait observé tout l'échange se retira rapidement, berçant ses précieux testicules dans ses mains. "Annulé ! Annulé !" il tomba soudainement droit sur Suguro, qui lui fila immédiatement un coup de pied.

"Tu pouvais aussi dire NON !"

-Durant les jours suivants…-

"Eh, Shiemi ! Tu peux faire passer ça ?"

"Bien sûr !" Shiemi prit la pile de feuilles d'Izumo et la distribua.

"Eh, Shiemi ! Va me chercher un pain au melon et un lait aux fruits."

"Bien sûr !" Shiemi fila vers la cafétéria pour acheter le repas d'Izumo.

"Eh, Shiemi ! Va tuer le président des Etats Unis."

"Bien sûr !" Shiemi commença à charger un pistolet et visa un silencieux. "Attends, quoi ?"

"_Izumo _!" cria Paku en outrage.

"Je voulais juste savoir si elle le _ferait_, Paku !"

-Plus tard-

"Mince !" murmura Rin pour lui-même, assis sur les marches devant le dortoir. "Cette chienne d'Izumo et en train totalement de faire _sa _chienne de Shiemi ! mais où donc se trouve toute l'action entre filles qui m'avait été promis ?"

"…Rin, tu te souviens de quand je t'ai parlé d'utiliser ta voix_ intérieure _?" demanda Yukio calmement, se tenant près de Rin. Il renifla.

"Je le faisais, mais elle a commencé à me dire de tuer tous ceux que j'aime et de me mettre le feu, alors j'ai arrêté." Rin releva les yeux sur son jumeau. "Et puis d'abord, pourquoi le camp d'entrainement se fait dans notre dortoir ?"

"Parce que," expliqua Yukio, "Ca ne posera pas beaucoup de problèmes si ça devient bruyant parce que nous sommes les seuls à vivres ici."

Le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait devant eux se retrouva prit dans un silence de mort.

"…Tu viens juste de faire paraitre ça TRES sale." Affirma Rin.

"Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte." Yukio s'arrêta. "Je vais aller me prendre une douche."

"CA N'AIDE _PAS-_"

"JE SAIT, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !" hurla Yukio avant de ce précipité à l'intérieur.

"Eurk. Je ne rentre pas là-dedans," affirma Izumo, faisant une grimace. Paku avait déjà sorti son cahier et avait commencé à noter des choses pour sa prochaine fanfiction.

"Recherche d'idée ici ! Aide-moi, Izumo-"

"Comme SI !" Izumo roula des yeux. "SAC." Elle lança soudainement son sac par-dessus son épaule, droit dans la figure de Shiemi. Shiemi prit le sac dans ses bras, puis arrêta le flot de son nez ensanglanté.

"Shiemi !" Paku se pencha et murmura. "Si tu ne veux pas faire toutes ses choses pour Izumo, tu dois le lui dire !"

"Oh, mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout !" protesta Shiemi avec un grand sourire. "J'aide une amie !"

"Ce chewing-gum est vieux," affirma Izumo avec dégout. "J'en veux plus. Tiens." Retirant le chewing-gum offensant de sa bouche, elle se tourna et le colla dans les cheveux de Shiemi. Shiemi resta planté à cligné des yeux pendant un moment.

"D'accord, ça s'était plutôt gênant."

-Quelques heures plus tard…-

"Très bien, posé vos crayons !" cria Yukio, alors que les élèves obéissaient. Ils étaient tous rassemblé dans l'une des chambres vides du dortoir, tous autour d'une longue table basse et venaient tout juste de terminer un très long test.

"Très bien, mi-temps !" se réjouit Rin, se remettant sur pied et s'étirant. "Ne vous en faites pas les gars, on va revenir dans la seconde moitié !"

"…Rin, c'est un test, pas une sorte de jeu."

"Alors pourquoi j'ai apporté un ballon de foot ?"

"Quel ballon-_AUUUGH_ !"

*_THUD_!*

"Phew, _enfin_ !" soupira Izumo, se relevant. "Allons prendre un bain, Paku !"

"M-moi aussi !" Shiemi se redressa sûr ses pieds et suivit les deux filles. Shima sourit et les regarda partir avec un regard qui donnait la chair de poule.

"Sens de Stalker…_qui picote_!" il fit un ricanement désagréable.

"Je crois que ce sont simplement tes couilles," grogna Suguro.

"Oooh, allez !" Shima lui donna un coup de coude. "Allons mater !"

"Shima ! Tu es un foutu _moine_ !"

"T'as jamais vu Inuyasha ?" Shima leva un sourcil.

"Heureusement, NON." Suguro soupira et abandonna.

"Je vous prie, essayez de ne pas oublier qu'il y a un PROFESSEUR avec vous," affirma Yukio. Shima se tourna vers lui et cligna.

"Et alors…quoi ? Tu vas nous noter sur notre performance ?" il rampa jusqu'à Yukio et sourit. "Aller ! Tu es jeune ! Tu sais que tu veux voir toi aussi !" il tapota légèrement sur l'épaule de Yukio. Sans ce retourner, Yukio envoya son poing en l'air et frappa Shima en pleine face.

"Ne me touche pas. J'ai suffisamment d'interaction masculine avec Rin."

Une fois de plus la pièce se retrouva emplie d'un silence embarrassé.

"Mince pas encore ! Je ne peux pas _m'arrêt__er_ !"

Pendant ce temps, les filles étaient arrivées à la salle de bain et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Shiemi couina et ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation.

"C'est la première fois que je vais prendre un bain avec mes amis !" elle gloussa joyeusement.

"Euh, oui, à propos de ça," l'interrompit Izumo. "Pourrais-tu… _ne pas_ venir ?"

"…Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?" balbutia Shiemi, sa voix tremblante. "Je voulais laver tes cheveux et te raser les jambes et-"

"Je ne veux pas que tu me voie nue," affirma simplement Izumo. "Ecoute, va donc me chercher du lait aux fruits, d'accord ?" elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et entra, retirant son haut. "C'est le moment de comparer la taille de nos poitrines, Paku !"

"Oh, tu vas tellement perdre !" fit Paku de l'intérieur.

Shiemi resta devant la porte de la salle de bain, écoutant le rire des filles à l'intérieur. Lentement et se tourna et commença à se déplacée dans le couloir, abattu.

"Eh, Shiemi." Rin apparu. "Pourquoi n'est tu pas dans le bain en train de t'amuser avec tes nouvelles amies ? Tu te souviens, c'est ce que les copines font aussi ? puis elles l'enregistrent aussi alors-"

"Tu es un menteur, Rin !" explosa soudainement Shiemi. "Ce n'est pas ce que font les copines ! Elles restent éveillées tard et parlent de garçon et brisent le cœur des autres ! Tu es un_ menteur_ !" elle se tourna et courut dans le couloir, en sanglots. "Oh attend, j'ai oublié." Elle trotta pour revenir et plaça promptement un coup de pied dans les couilles de Rin.

"Mince, tu m'as encore battue !" se plaignit Paku, se tenant à côté d'Izumo dans les vestiaires du bain.

"Evidemment !" fit Izumo sûr d'elle, pliant ses vêtements et les plaçant dans les dès quelques casiers.

"Dit, Izumo," commença Paku. "N'est tu pas un peut TROP méchante avec cette fille ?"

"Allez !" ralla Izumo. "Ce n'est pas comme si je la considérais comme mon amie ! où comme une personne pour être précise. Pas comme toi, Paku !" elle se tourna vers son amie, prenant ses mains et souriante. "Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tu me parlais alors que personne d'autre ne le faisait à l'école primaire ! Tu as toujours été avec moi ! je peux _toujours _compter sur toi !"

"Izumo, j'arrête l'école d'exorciste."

Izumo regarda son ami complètement inexpressive.

"… je peux _toujours _compter sur toi !"

"Izumo, sérieusement."

"…Je peux-"

"IZUMO !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !" explosa Izumo, relâchant les mains de Paku et faisant un pas en arrière. "Une fanfiction ? d'accord ! vas-y ! Regarde, je suis en sous-vêtements, c'est de l'OR lesbien juste là !"

"Non Izumo…" tenta d'expliquer Paku. "Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux tout simplement plus suivre ses cours. De plus, tu as été encore plus méchante que d'habitude récemment."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, espèce de pute à dix cents !" rugit Izumo, avant de cligner des yeux "D'accord, je commence à voir d'où tu tiens ça. Mais…mais je ne peux pas changer ! Comme Picsou ! Accorde-moi juste une chance-"

Soudainement quelque chose coula depuis le plafond sur la joue de Paku. Quelque chose de mouillé. Quelque chose de rouge. Du sang ? Les filles relevèrent les yeux pour trouver…

Une effroyable abomination accrochée au plafond, les regardant avec de grands yeux, respirant lourdement-

"On _parle_ Shima ! Sort d'ici !" Izumo lui jeta une chaussure. "Je t'aiderais ! Je te donnerais les réponses, je prendrais ton identité, je ferais les tests à ta place-"

"D'accord, ça fait un peu trop Izumo." Paku secoua la tête. "Tu sais que-"

Plus de sang s'écoula du plafond, éclaboussant la joue de Paku une fois de plus. Les filles relevèrent la tête pour trouver…

Un démon accroché au plafond cette fois, sa peau pourrie cousue ensemble avec de gros points de suture, deux têtes grossissantes et regardant chacune des filles, la partie basse ressemblant à un pseudo âne, et une longue queue ondulant derrière.

"Bonsoir mesdames…" cela siffla, des orbites vides clignant de façon suggestive. "Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?"

"_AU VIIIOOOOL_ !" les filles hurlèrent ensemble.

Dans le couloir en dehors, Shiemi releva ses yeux de l'entre jambe de Rin qu'elle était en train d'écraser.

"Ça venait de la salle de bain." Haleta-t-elle.

"Elles ont des ennuis ! Vite, va chercher Yukio !" Rin se releva et se précipita vers les bains . "Nichons me voilà !"

"Non, attende ! Ce sont mes amies, je dois les sauver. " Shiemi couru derrière lui.

"_Eeeek _! " Paku tomba au sol, ses blessures fumantes sous l'effet du sang acide. "Je préfère toujours ça…à Shima !" souffla elle, se tordant de douleur.

"Non ! Paku !" cria Izumo, reculant contre les casiers. "Tu sais, tu pourrais voir un signe de dieu ne voulant pas que tu quittes les cours !" cherchant dans le casier ouvert, elle prit rapidement ses deux cercles d'invocation et appela ses deux démons renards devant elle. Ils tourbillonnent jusqu'à devenir tangible et grognèrent face au démon.

"Très bien ! Attaquez !" Ordonna Izumo, désignant le démon. Soudainement, les esprits renards se tournèrent vers elle, reniflant.

"C'est quoi ça humaine ?" il grognèrent, se tournant vers elle. "Tu n'as pas de nourriture pour chiens !"

"Nous ne t'obéirons pas !" les renards se jetèrent sur elle, la gueule ouverte, leurs dents brillantes-

"_TSST_ !" soudainement Rin était là, les reversant et faisant sortir les renards de leur mode agressif en leur parlant calmement. "Caesar aurait quelques mots pour toi, ma fille ! N'a tu jamais entendu parler d'exercice, de discipline et d'affection ?"

"Je n'ai pas la chaine Nationale Géographique !" cira Izumo.

"Bon j'ai compris !" répondit Rin. "Maintenant, vite ! déchire les papiers !" Izumo obéi rapidement déchirant les cercles et bannissant les renards. "Maintenant, vite ! Enlève ton soutien-gorge !" Izumo commença à le faire, puis s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et envoya son poing dans le sexe de Rin. "Si proche !" il s'étouffa, tombé à genoux.

"Rin ? Shiemi courut à l'intérieur, cherchant autour en panique. "Qu'est-ce qui ce pas- oh je gagnerais trop ce concours de taille !" couina elle, ayant vu Izumo en sous-vêtements. La fille gronda.

"La ferme et aide Paku ! Elle est blessée !"

"D'accord !" Shiemi hocha la tête, roulant les manches de son kimono elle commença. "Rin ! retient le démon pendant que je m'occupe d'elle !"

"Quoi, attend-" Rin fut instantanément reversé par le gros démon, les deux se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire. Ils passèrent à travers les portes et se retrouvèrent à lutter entre les brosses et les bouteilles.

"Elle est grièvement blessée !" Shiemi s'agenouilla près de la fille inconsciente et réfléchie. "Ces brulures… je sait ! j'ai besoin de Sancho !"

"…QUOI ?" demanda Izumo un peu perdu.

"Ni !" le petit Green Man sorti d'entre les cheveux de Shiemi et agita un petit bras. Il grossit, grogna et produit une large feuille d'aloès sortant de son rectum.

"Waouh !" s'exclama Shiemi béate. "C'est incroyable ! Tu m'en a fait ! Merci, Ni-chan ! Maintenant je peux-_ewwwçapue_."

Rin, pendant ce temps, affrontait le démon dans les bains, échangeant des coups et s'aspergeant mutuellement d'eau.

"_Gaaaah_!" cria soudainement Rin, reculant, serrant son visage entre ses mains. "Tu m'a envoyé du savon dans les yeux ! Tu l'as fais EXPRES !"

Le démon ricana sombrement et se jeta sur lui, bloquant le jeune au sol et souriant avec de mauvaises intentions. Il s'avança lentement et commença à…lui laver les cheveux…_sansaprèschampoing_.

"_Nooooooooon_ !"Rin hurla en horreur, incapable de se libérer. "Mes magnifiques et soyeuses mèches ! Elles vont s'assécher ! Je vais avoir des pointes fourchues !"

"Lâche le, saloperie !" rugit Yukio, apparaissant par la porte démolie. Plusieurs coups de feu finir rapidement de convaincre le démon de bougé. Il s'éloigna de Rin, passa à travers une petite fenêtre et s'échappa. Yukio jura dans sa barbe, puis prit son frère dans ses bras. "Chut, Chut. Tiens bon, Rin. Juste…Juste TIENS BON. On va s'en sortir…_tous les deux_."

"G…_GAAAAY_…" parvint à pleurnicher Rin.

Maintenant que tout s'était calmé, tout le monde se rassembla autour de Shiemi et Paku, la fille blessée était toujours inconsciente et ne bougeait pas, plusieurs gros morceaux de Super-Je veux dire…ALOES sur son visage et son bras.

"Comment va-elle ?" demanda Yukio sur un ton inquiet. Shiemi secoua la tête.

"J'ai réussi à traiter les blessures, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et voir…"

Soudainement les yeux de Paku papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir. Elle plissa les yeux fasse à la lumière regarda autours d'elle pendant un moment avant de voir Shiemi.

"Oh…Shiemi," dit-elle faiblement, souriante. "Tu m'as sauv- pourquoi est-ce que je sens la merde ?"

Tandis que tout le monde se mit à rire de soulagement (et allèrent ouvrir les fenêtres), Rin s'éloigna du groupe, s'arrêtant à la fin de la rangée de casiers. Izumo était prostrée là, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Ne me regarde pas !" siffla elle, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Vas t'en ! Je ne veux pas qu'ont me vois comme ça ! Mon amie…ma meilleure amie me _déteste _!" elle éclata en sanglots, appuyant son visage contre ses genoux et tremblante.

Rin regarda la fille silencieusement, puis retira son haut et le lança sur sa tête.

"…Voilà. C'est beaucoup mieux."

"ESPECE _D'ENFOIRE_ !" Izumo lui relança le haut.

-Fin de l'épisode 7-


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 8: Et maintenant un certain homme était malade.

Izumo était figée de peur, une sueur froide glissant lentement le long de ses vertèbres. La goule à deux têtes se penchait sur Paku, qui était étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain, inconsciente et gravement blessée, sa blessure apparente.

"Mon amie !" souffla Izumo, ses yeux rivée sur le démon hideux (qui lui faisait des clins d'oeil suggestifs). "Eurk. Je veux dire… je_ dois_ la sauver !" elle s'arrêta un instant. "_Ouiiiiiii_ après qu'elle est signée un contrat statuant qu'elle continuera à assister aux cours particuliers avec moi et cesserait d'écrire la moindre fanfic perverse." Izumo sorti un papier froissé et commença à s'approcher lentement de son amie. "Paku ! Tiens ! Signe ça !" attrapa l'un des bras de son amie, elle plaça un stylo dans sa main immobile et tenta de la faire signer. "Bon dieu, on dirait des _nouilles _trop cuites !" finalement le papier fut signer, Izumo vérifia la signature.

Il était écrit 'Twincestluver4ever'.

"Mince, Paku ! J'ai besoin de ton vrai nom, pas ton nom de_ plume _! Je jure, c'est comme si tu n'_essayais_ même pas !"

Avec des volutes de fumée, les deux esprits renard, Dieux de la Moissons, apparurent. Ils se tournèrent vers Izumo et grognèrent rageusement.

"Bon sang, gamine ! Arrêtes de nous invoquer !" Aboya l'un des renards. "A tu la moindre idée de à quel point nous sommes déséquilibré à cause de toi ?"

"Tu es un _horrible _chef de meute !" ajouta l'autre.

"Quoi ? Non ! Je… Je vous ordonne de-" les esprits renards disparurent, refusant d'écouter les ordres d'Izumo. La fille recula sous l'ahurissement, secouant la tête. "Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne se peut-"

_BUMP_

Izumo se figea pendant un bon moment, puis se retourna et hurla-

Justin Timberlake se tenait derrière elle.

De_ joie_

Le chanteur sortit un micro, un spot s'allumant d'en haut, et commença à bouger.

"_Don'tbesoquickto…walkaway!Iwannarockyourbody…pleasestay!Youdon'thavetoadmityou…wannaplay!Justletmerockyou…tillthebreakofday!"_

Izumo se réveilla soudainement, s'asseyant dans son lit au dortoir et haletant fortement. Regardant autour d'elle et réalisant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, elle jura doucement.

"Flute ! Juste quand ça devenait bien !"

-Le matin suivant…-

Izumo marchait péniblement dans les marches du dortoir jusqu'au premier évier, une serviette dans ses bras. Elle surprit Rin déjà sur place, sa tête sous le robinet tandis qu'il reteignait ses cheveux dans leur couleur noire/bleue d'origine.

"Bonjour," sifflota Rin joyeusement. Izumo gronda.

"Ne dit à personne que je pleurais hier où je te castre et envoie tes boulles en Mongolie. "Elle fit une pause. "Ils mangent des boules là-bas."

Rin la regarda avec horreur, ses yeux ronds, sa brosse à dents pendant de sa bouche ouverte.

"…j'ai une question pour toi," dit-il après un long moment. "Est-ce que tu connais Facebook ?"

"Non, ça a l'air stupide. Que-"

"_Alorsonestd'accord._" Rin prit en note mentalement de se bouger le cul fissa et de changer son statut aussi vite que possible.

"Tiens." Izumo rendit son haut à Rin, se tourna d'embarra. "…Merci." Rin le retira de sa tête et le regarda en silence.

"En fait, je préférais avoir ta petite culotte-"

"NE POUSSE PAS."

"Eh, tu l'as lavé aussi !" Rin appuya le haut contre son visage et renifla. "Merci ! Tu n'es pas si méchante après tout !"

"L-la ferme ! Bien sûr que je devais le laver !" Izumo rougie de colère. "Il sentait la pisse et le _désespoir__ !_"

"Eh !" Rin la regarda méchamment. "Je te ferais savoir que le désespoir…c'est par CHOIX."

"Et bien c'est l'évidence," Izumo retroussa les narines et se tourna pour partir.

"Une dernière chose," dit Rin, la poussant à s'arrêter. "Tu penses que mes cheveux auront l'air de quoi rouge camion de pompier ?" il montra un boite de teinture pour cheveux et attendit expectatif.

"Ca cachera la blessure causée par la balle que je t'aurais mis dans la tête," affirma une voix ironique venant de derrière les deux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Yukio dans les marches.

"Quoi ?" demanda Rin.

"J'ai dit que ça ferait ressortir tes yeux."

"…Non tu as-" Commença Izumo.

"Eh, fermons là et allons voir Paku !" Yukio fixa son regard ostensiblement sur Izumo, puis se tourna et marcha en avant. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et suivirent.

-Dans l'aile médicale-

Rin hurlait et se débattait, regardant avec terreur tandis que la fine et tranchante aiguille s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la peau, criant tout le long-

"RIN !"

"_AAAA-_ quoi ?" demanda Rin agréablement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

"… Ce n'est pas toi que je fais une _piqure_ !" claqua Yukio, tenant l'aiguille dans le bras de Paku, qui reposait calmement dans un lit contre le mur. Rin cligna des yeux à nouveau.

"Oh, Je sais," Répondit Rin. "Ça a juste l'air particulièrement douloureux."

"Oui, ton comme ta TRONCHE !"

"…Waouh, est ce que c'était ton dernier mot, Régis ?" demanda Rin, relevant un sourcil.

"Je suis fatigué, d'accord ?" souffla Yukio, massant ses tempes. "Avoir un frère idiot peut vraiment épuiser une personne."

"Oh, vous deux ! Ne vous battez pas pour moi !" gloussa Paku, pelotonné sous sa couverture. "En réalité, faites je vous en prie. Ne vous dérangez pas d'arracher vos vêtements pendant que vous y êtes. Embrassez-vous un peu, aussi."

Et soudainement l'aile médicale devint vraiment très embarrassée.

Rin et Yukio changèrent rapidement de scène, laissant Izumo assise à côté de Paku.

"Je crois qu'elle est ici pour plus que ses blessures," Rin murmura à Yukio tandis qu'il trottinait plutôt rapidement dans le couloir. "C'était quoi cette goule qui nous as attaquée hier, à ce propos ? comment c'est rentré dans l'académie ? est-ce que ce truc n'est pas protégé par un truc ?"

"Oui c'est vrai ! l'école est protégée par de puissantes barrières et charmes. Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ça !" Yukio s'émerveilla de son frère. "Bon travaille ! Tu auras des macaronis ce soir !"

"Ouais ! Macaroni !" se réjouit Rin frappant dans ses mains avec bonheur.

"Oh, c'est deux-là !" Paku soupira avec mélancolie, de retour dans l'aile médicale. "Quel couple parfait ! ils sont si mignons tous les deux !" elle gloussa. "Je me ferais bien un truc à trois avec eux _n'importe quand_ !"

"… Ok qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te donner ?" demanda Izumo avec inquiétude, vérifiant la température de son amie." Laisse-moi voir quel comprimé tu as avalé."

"Ma fille," lui dit Paku, "Tu dois lâcher un peu de lest, où tu ne passeras jamais à la casserole !"

"Mince, Paku !"

"Izumo…" Paku se calma, redevenant sérieuse. "Je…Je vais arrêter les cours particuliers."

"C'est de ma faute…" Izumo s'assit derrière son amie et renifla. "Si seulement j'avais un cœur !" elle s'arrêta." N'y as-t-il pas un connard de Oz à qui je pourrais le volé ?"

"Ne soit pas comme ça," la réconforta Paku. "Je t'aime comme tu es. "Izumo fit un sourire, et un chaleureux et tendre moment passa entre elles. "Même si t'es une _peste_."

Izumo avança calmement ça main et attrapa le bouton pour administrer une forte dose de morphine à son amie, qui écuma de la bouche et s'évanouie.

-Plus tard ce jour là-

Rin était allongé sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments de l'académie, regardant passé les nuages…. N'avait-il pas cours ? Ah, bon. Tandis qu'il regardait le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui, ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder… bon, a vagabondé PLUS que d'habitude. Il se remémora la bataille avec la goule dans les bains, sa terrible force tandis que la chose le maintenait au sol et teignait ses cheveux, son rire cruel… Rin frissonna.

"Qui aurait pu donner l'ordre à cette chose d'attaquer ?" se demanda Rin pour lui-même. "Qui ? Satan ? Où… quelqu'un d'autre ? Mince ! si c'était moi qui étais visé, pourquoi ne pas m'attaqué directement ?" il s'arrêta pendant un moment. "Je me demande si les Destiny's Child font se reformer un jour."

"Rin !" Shiemi montra soudainement sa tête, face à face avec Rin."

"_GAHHH_!" Rin s'assit avec un sursaut, cognant leur front l'un contre l'autre avec un CRACK résonnant. Shiemi poussa un cri et roula sur le côté, Rin serait sa tête et criait de douleur. "_AUUUUGH _PUTAIN je suis moue. Je pourrais être dans une pub Coors Light !" il s'arrêta pour prendre la pause et lever son pouce face à la caméra.

"Je crois que j'ai des dommages au cerveau ! Maintenant je me sens comme toi !" Shiemi tituba sur ses pieds et retourna à ce qu'elle faisait avant – la lessive. Rin rejoignit la fille à contre cœur, l'aidant à prendre les draps et à les épingler dans le vent pour qu'ils sèchent.

"Pourquoi la lessive ?" demanda Rin, curieux. "Je croyais que tu voulais devenir exorciste, pas femme de ménage." Il s'arrêta. "Tu vas javelliser ses démons à mort ? Je te l'accorde, ça marche pour _Ichigo_-"

"Je veux juste aidé comme je peux," dit doucement Shiemi, défroissant l'un des draps. "Alors pour l'instant, je fais ma spécialité, la lessive !" elle regarda Rin et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

"_Gaahk_!"

"Ohhh, Rin, tu ne dois pas être choqué par-"

"_Guuurk_ !" Rin agitait ses bras maintenant, désignant désespérément son cou, qui était en quelque sorte parvenu à s'emmêler dans les draps se mettant en danger de se pendre lui-même.

"Oh mon dieu Rin ! Tiens bon !"

_"GURK !"_

"D'accord, d'accord !"

Après sa presque strangulation, Rin était assis en classe, une large femme française avec trop de mocheté et pas assez de maquillage devant, glapissant dans un accent difficile à écrire. Alors je vais pas m'embêter à le faire !

"La plupart des démons ont un vers fatal provenant des saintes écritures qui provoque leur mort instantané," disait-elle. "La spécialité des Aria est de mémoriser ses vers." Rin était tombé dans le coma est était branché à un respirateur artificiel. "Maintenant qui veux résister ses devoirs ?" la professeure française regarda dans la classe. Et à son bureau (et de nouveau éveillé), Rin leva la main.

"Oui, Rin ?"

"Excusez-moi, madame," dit Rin poliment, "Mais pourquoi vous avez un foutu chat sur vos épaules, où dans quel foutu magasin je peux en avoir un ?"

La professeure le regarda froidement.

"…Retenue, Rin."

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"Izumo !" la prof désigna Izumo, qui sursauta de surprise.

"Horrible amie- Je veux dire… De quoi ? Oh." Elle se leva calmement, s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença à réciter à haute voix. "Chaque jour nous remercions… et Nous glorifions…Euh… elle traina, réfléchissant durement. "Um…veux…bouger ton corps…s'il te plait reste ?"

"Oooh, j'adore cette chanson !" Rin sauta et commença à chanter. "_BetI'llhaveyanakedattheendofthiss on_g!".

"Ça suffit !" la prof jeta ses bras en exaspération. "Asseyez-vous !" Izumo obéie, rougissant d'embarras. Rin resta debout. "Toi aussi, Rin !"

"Certaine de pas en vouloir encore ?" il demanda, faisant un clin d'œil. Une chaussure traversa la salle et percuta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Bouh ! Sort de la scène !" quelqu'un cria du fond.

"D'accord, quel est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?" Rin se retourna vivement, ses yeux brulants. Suguro se leva doucement, faisant craquer dangereusement ses articulations."… Je vais laisser passer juste cette fois." il s'assit rapidement.

"Puisque tu es déjà lever, pourquoi ne pas réciter, Suguro ?" demanda la professeure avec précaution. Le grand garçon hocha la tête et commença.

"Chaque jour nous le remercions, et toujours nous glorifions son nom, oui, toujours et pour toujours. Ne me laisse jamais atteindre la honte, s'il te plait accorde moi de quatre à dix semaine pour la livraison, uniquement dans nos distributeurs participant, satisfaction garantie, les résultats peuvent varier." Ayant terminé, Suguro se rassit. La classe éclata en applaudissement.

"Incroyable Suguro !" dit la prof étonnée, applaudissant. Rin s'éveilla brusquement en reniflant er essuya la bave de son menton.

"Dekweua ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

"C'était _génial _!" dit Shiemi, applaudissant aussi.

"_Hmph_ !" Suguro fit un sourire face aux félicitations de tout le monde et haussa les épaules. "Attention à ne pas tomber amoureux de moi, maintenant !"

"Est-ce que c'est un défi ?" demanda Rin, faisant un clin d'œil

"JE NE TE PARLAIT PAS A TOI CONNARD !"

"Oh, je t'en prie !" Izumo roula des yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, se rattrapant sur son bureau quand cela lui fit tourner la tête. "Ce n'est que de la mémorisation ! même un _chimpanzé_ peut faire ça !"

"… Est-ce qu'un chimpanzé peut balancer sa propre crotte aussi ?" demanda Tin, levant sa main. Izumo le regarda avec dégout.

"_Oui_."

"Mince !" jura Rin. "Stupide chimpanzé qui a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi !"

"Je ne veux rien entendre venir de quelqu'un qui a fini par réciter une chanson !" répondit Suguro, fixant Izumo.

"Pour sa défense, c'_est _une bonne chanson-" intervint Shima.

"Tait toi !" Suguro le poussa. "Quoi après, Cry me a River, ou Sexy-Back ?"

"Je préfère Sexy-Back-"

"Ca suffit Shima !"

" Je vais DEVOIR chanter Frappe moi Baby, One more Time !" claqua Izumo, se relevant.

"Oh purée J'ADORE celle-là-"

"MERDE, SHIMA !" Suguro se leva lui aussi, regardant toujours Izumo et s'approchant d'elle. "Tu veux commencer la bagarre ? Allé ! Ça ne me gêne pas de frapper une fille !"

"Tout comme moi !" relança Izumo.

"De quoi-!" Suguro se jeta sur elle, attrapant Izumo par le col. La fille se libéra soudainement, se retourna et gifla Rin. Le garçon tomba en arrière, balbutiant de surprise et de confusion.

"Que…Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! Je suis même pas DANS cette merde !" il cligna des yeux. "Purée, je suis de l'autre côté de la _salle _!"

"Tu m'as entendu." Izumo haussa les épaules. "Je viens de dire que je frapperais une fille."

"Oh tu l'auras cherché maintenant, copine !" Rin sortir une cloche frappa dedans, puis se jeta sur elle, sifflant et crachant, son dos courbé et ses ongles sorti.

"Calme ! _Calme_ !" puis soudain Yukio était là, aspergeant Rin avec un petit spray à eau et le tirant en arrière. "Maintenant ASSIT." Il se tourna et lança un regard mauvais aux autres. "C'est bon ! Vous tous venez avec moi !"

Conduisant les étudiants dans le couloir, Yukio les jeta tous dans une salle de classe vide et les força à s'assoir en ligne, une large pierre grise posée sur leurs genoux alors qu'ils étaient assis par terre.

"Ugh…" gémi Rin, grimaçant de douleur. "Pierre…doucement…mais surement…m'écrase les couilles !"

"… Est bien, ce n'est pas si terrible," affirma Shiemi, regardant sa pierre.

"La ferme, monstre sans boules."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous les gars ?" interrompit Yukio, marchant le long de l'alignement d'élèves, grondant. "Vous savez qu'il y a une autre raison derrière ce camp. En plus d'étudier, vous êtes aussi sensé renforcé les liens entre vous !"

"Lien social niveau plus un !"gloussa Rin. Tout le monde le regarda. "Oh quoi, est ce que je suis le seul à jouer à Persona ? Est bien vous savez quoi ? Maintenant je suis en mode reverse. Sucez donc CA."

"…Pour revenir à nos moutons," Yukio s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous êtes censé vous entendre ! Les exorcistes ne peuvent pas se battre seuls ! Personne ne le peut !" il s'arrêta. "Excepté Chuck Norris. Parce qu'il est à ce point génial." Il refit une pause. "Et en parlant d'être seul, je vais maintenant vous laisser dans ce vieux dortoir abandonné tout seul pendant trois heures. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! je vais aussi verrouiller les portes et les fenêtres pour que personne ne puisse s'enfuir- euh, je veux dire, sortir. Pour aucune raison, non aucune." Il fit une dernière pause. "Vous serrez fusillé à vue-"

"Scuse moi !" Rin leva une main. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous laisses pendant trois heures ?"

"Je pars en mission, maintenant vous-"

"Oh je t'en prie. Tu vas _chier_ un bon coup pas vrai-_ GWAAGH_ !"

Yukio appuya sa botte sur la pierre de Rin, écrasant la plus petite paire de son frère. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant les élèves à leur solitude.

"Bon Dieu, il est vraiment ton frère ?" marmonna sombrement Suguro.

"Tu veux dire est-il vraiment _humain _?" ajouta Shima en reniflant.

"En fait c'était un gentil garçon avant, vraiment !" protesta Rin, puis il regarda dans le vide. "…et puis les GRAIN DE BEAUTES sont arrivés."

"Mince, tout ça c'est de ta faute !" Suguro lança un regard brulant à Izumo, qui se hérissa. "Bien joué, sourcils !"

"MA faute ?" claqua Izumo, les dis sourcils se fonçant en outrage. "Tu as attrapé mon col !" elle fit une pause. "Puisque j'y repense maintenant, c'est probablement la seule tentative que t'auras jamais, alors je t'en prie."

"Je ne veux pas de tes seins, salle peste !"

"… moi je veux bien."

"Je jure devant DIEU, Shima !"

Soudainement les lumières s'éteignirent. Un cri haut perché et féminin perça l'air comme un couteau. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer face à la pénombre soudaine.

"Shiemi ? Tu vas bien ?"

"C'était RIN !"

"Non s'était pas moi !"

"Alors pourquoi es-tu sur mes genoux ?" demanda Suguro. Rin le regarda chargé d'émotions avant de répondre.

"… Je me sens juste tellement en SECURITE avec toi." Murmura-t-il, posant sa tête sur la large épaule du garçon en lâchant un soupir.

"_Viredelà _!" Suguro le repoussa violemment.

"Très bien, tout le monde, on reste calme." Shima ricana et se leva, marchant vers la porte. "Je suis sûr que tout va parfaitement bien." Il avança sa main et ouvrit la porte. "Tenez, voyez par vous mêm-"

Une goule à deux tête surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte, son souffle erratique, ses yeux brillant d'un rouge meurtrier. Shima la regarda, sans bouger.

"Bonjour, je suis un peu perdu," dit finalement la goule. "Est que c'est dans cette pièce que je dois tuer tout le monde ?"

"Oh, seigneur NON," répondit Shima mielleusement. "C'est la cinquième porte sur la droite."

"Oh. D'accord." La goule acquiesça. "Merci beaucoup ! Faites attention !"

"Yep ! Vous aussi !" Shima la salua de la main tandis que la goule avançait dans le couloir et il ferma lentement la porte. Il resta figé pendant plusieurs secondes, puis poussa un cri perçant avant de courir vers les autres, ses bras battant l'air.

"Je SAVAIT que c'était cette pièce !" rugit la goule, défonçant la porte en entrant.

"C'est la goule d'hier !" cria Rin en horreur.

"Quoi ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?" demanda Konekomaru.

La goule sourit et tendit un…_fer __a__ frisé_.

"Oh oui. C'est _obligatoirement_ celle d'hier," murmura Rin.

La seconde, plus lourde tête de la goule gonfla soudainement, s'étirant et tirant sur les points de suture qui la maintenant fermée. Elle explosa après un instant, répandant des morceaux de goule dans toute la pièce avec une précision dégoutante.

"Eurk, mec !" affirma Rin avec révulsion. "C'était mon DOS ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer Pro-active ? ça fait des miracles sur moi !"

"C'était pas un bouton Rin !" lui aboya Izumo. "C'est du _miasme_ !"

"… Alors je ne vais pas avoir une éruption ?"

"Non, tu vas tomber malade et MOURIR lentement !"

"Bon, aussi longtemps que je garde ma peau douce-"

"Ni-chan ! Aide nous !" lança Shiemi. Son petit Green Man surgit de ses cheveux et couina. Gonflant grandement, d'énormes branches sortirent soudainement du petit gars, emplissant rapidement la pièce et repoussèrent la goule.

"Très bien ! C'était génial Shiemi !" exultât Rin, lui montrant son pouce levé. "Tu es monté au rang de 'sautable' dans mon carnet !"

"…Dans mon carnet, une _chaise _est sautable," affirma Shima pour lui-même. "Merde, ma MAIN-"

"OK CA SUFFIT !" interrompit Suguro. "Attendez…qui est ce qui…"

A travers les branches, les étudiants virent avec horreur tandis que la goule, auparavant empalée par les branches, se sépara en deux aux extrémités et tomba sur le sol. Faisant des bulles, la tête explosé vit repousser sur son corps un bras et une jambe, avant de se lever, bavant et glougloutant.

"Euk ! _Euuurk_ ! Rin se tourna et lança un regard méchant." Mince, Shiemi je reprends ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as même pas tué cette chose ! on va toujours être violemment démembrés ! Tu as été rabaissé à 'dernier recours', qui est juste en dessous de 'twincest'!"

"… Purée mon 'dernier recours' c'est ce truc-" ajouta Shima, désignant la goule.

"D'ACCORD ON A COMPRIT QUE TU ES DESESPERER !" rugit Suguro.

"Ca viens !" cria Konekomaru apeuré pendant que la goule brisait les branches pour passer, ses yeux sur les délicieux élèves.

"D'accord ! Ne paniquez pas !" Rin fit face aux autres. "Quelqu'un a-t-il de l'eau bénite ? Une arme ? _N'importe quoi_ ?" tout le monde le regarda inexpressif.

"…J'ai un herpès," essaya Shima.

"_Dégueu_," affirma Rin effectivement. "Bon sang, Yukio ! Ou ES-tu ?" il sortit son téléphone et commença a pousser les boutons comme un fou.

"Est-ce que tu essayes d'appeler Yukio ?" demanda Izumo, toujours les yeux sur la goule.

"Bien sûr que _non_ ! Je mets à jour mon statut Facebook !" Rin se pencha et montra à Izumo. Elle lit 'En train d'être tué par un démon brb lololololoool !11'.

"Ooh, est ce que je peux vérifier mes mails ?" demanda Konekomaru à côté de lui.

"Ce n'est PAS le moment pour cette merde !" rugit Suguro "On doit trouver comment se débarrasser de ce-"

"Je sais !" souffla Rin. "Ok, les gars. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On prend le maillon le plus faible du groupe et on le sacrifie à la goule, en espèrent que son intérieur humide étanchera sa soif de sang." Il s'arrêta. "Je vote pour Konekomaru."

"Eh !"

"Vous devez bien l'admettre, il est _un peu_ agaçant," accentua Rin. Suguro plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, considérant l'option.

"… qui vote pour RIN ?" demanda-t-il, levant la main. Tous les autres le rejoignirent immédiatement.

"Oh, Je vais TROP mettre sa sur mon blog !" cria Rin en outrage, prenant à nouveau son téléphone. Les autres le poussèrent simplement dans les branches, attirant l'attention de la goule.

"Allez, c'est _moi_ que tu veux !" provoqua Rin, frottant son corps de façon suggestive dans le but de l'attirer plus près. Soudainement il s'arrêta et regarda ses abdos de plus près. "PUREE je suis pas mal !" la goule acquiesça, sifflant son approbation, puis le pourchassa. Rin fit une retraite hâtive hors de la pièce, la goule sur ses talons.

"Oui, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant !" se réjouit Suguro. "Shiemi, tu peux abaisser la barrière !"

"A-Attend !" l'interrompit Konekomaru. "Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes… en sécurité ?"

"Bien évidemment ! La goule court après Rin !" râla Suguro.

"Mais encore ! Ne devrait-on pas la garder encore un peu juste pour être prudent ?" argumenta Konekomaru.

"Je sais pas, il a raison sur un point," se joignit la goule.

"Vous voyez, il est d'accord avec moi !" ajouta Suguro. "On devrait whoa WHOA _WHOA _!"

Tout le monde hurla de terreur pendant que l'autre moitié de la goule (celle qui n'avait pas la tête explosée) se releva, pleinement formé, et commença à briser les branches pour aller vers eux à nouveau, glougloutant de façon affamée.

"_Merde_ ! Maintenant il y en a deux ?" Suguro serra les poings. "Ca suffit ! Je ne peux pas juste rester planté là ! Tuons-la avec des prières !" il sortit des perles de prière.

"_Quoi_ ?" bégaya Konekomaru sous la peur. "Ma-Mais on ne connaît pas son vers fatal !"

Suguro le regarda pendant un long et calme moment.

"Waouh, Rin avait raison," affirma-t-il finalement. "Tu ES un peu agaçant."

"Très bien, D'ACCORD ! je vais aider !" souffla Konekomaru en se positionnant à côté de Suguro.

"Je vais essayer de le retenir s'il arrive à passer !" intervint Shima. "Bien qu'il y ait cinquante pour cent de chances que je vais simplement me chier dessus et tomber dans les pommes."

"Vous les gars êtes tous dingue !" cria soudainement Izumo, fixant méchamment les garçons. "Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut affronter ce truc ? ça ne marche pas ! On va tous mourir !"

"…Jésus, peut-être qu'on aurait dû te jeter toi à la goule !" renifla Suguro, puis il ferma les yeux et commença à réciter. "…parce que je suis assez bon, je suis assez intelligent, et j'aime les chiens, les gens m'aiment…"

Rin, pendant ce temps, sprintait dans le dortoir, la goule toujours courant après sa queue. Trouvant finalement la maintenance, Rin se jeta dedans, cherchant les compteurs électriques.

"Je vais rallumer les lumières !" grogna il, regardant les interrupteurs. "Je crois que ces trucs ne supportent pas la lumière ! Ah ! Le voilà !" trouvant l'interrupteur approprié, il tendit la main-

Soudainement la goule était derrière lui, une longe et baveuse langue sortant de sa bouche ouverte s'enroula autour de son cou.

"_Gahk_ ! si ce n'était pas si dégoutant je serais probablement impressionné maintenant !" Rin s'étouffa et fut tiré en arrière. Faisant appel à ses flammes bleues, il se débarrassa de l'affreuse langue et se retourna, regardant durement la goule. "Eurk, mec ! Ce n'était que le second rendez-vous ! Pas de langue !" Rin marqua une pause. "A moins que tu ne sois vraiment adorable. Ce que tu n'es pas."

La goule lui retourna son regard, la blessure visible dans ses orbites sombres.

"Ouais désolé, s'était mal venu. Je le retire."

La goule sauta au fond de la pièce, ou une silhouette sortie de l'ombre. Rin cligna des yeux sous la surprise tandis que l'un des professeurs, le professeur Nehaus, se montra.

"Oui… " murmura il doucement, ses yeux – euh son œil sur Rin et les flammes qui dansaient autour de lui. "Ce sont ses flammes que je veux voir…" il fit une pause. "Les…flammes bleues." Encore une pause. "Parce que tu es le fils de Satan." Une autre pose. "Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir-"

"TOI !" grondas Rin, désignant l'homme. "C'était aussi de ta faute hier ? Cette horrible coloration ?" quand Nehaus resta silencieux et ne nia pas, Rin chercha sans ses poches et sortit un buzzer. "Je veux qu'ont me RENDE mon argent !"

Il appuya dessus faisant raisonner un assommant _BZZZZ._

De retour dans la salle de classe, Shiemi dodelina, elle s'affaiblissait. Le miasme était trop pour elle, et elle tomba sur le côté, évanouie. Instantanément Ni disparu, tout comme la barrière de branches d'arbres. La goule restait dans la pièce, sans restriction et souriant de façon maléfique.

"_Merde_ !" Suguro se força a ignorer cela et continua à réciter.

"Je l'ai !" Shima fit un pas en avant, ses yeux déterminés, sa mâchoire serrée. Il leva la main, désigna la goule et dit; "Eh, bébé. Est-ce que tu as un passeport ? Parce que tu es partout où je veux être."

La goule arrêta de bougé, clignant des yeux sous la confusion. Elle grogna doucement, incertaine.

"…est ce que tu te moques de moi ?" demanda Konekomaru incrédule "Tu essayes de retenir la goule avec…des _techniques de dragues_ ?"

"Eh tait toi ! C'est tout ce que j'ai !" Shima s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya. "Pardonnez-moi, miss. On dirait je j'ai perdu mon numéro de téléphone. Pourrai-je emprunter le vôtre ?"

La goule grogna et fit un pas en avant.

"Excusez-moi je suis du FBI, les inspecteurs de belles fesses, je vais devoir vous demander de vous mettre en position."

La goule gronda et chargea. Shima glapis et essaya une dernière fois.

"Eh, chérie. T'es laquelle des Spice Girls ?"

La goule s'arrêta, rougit et gloussa.

"D'accord, je crois que j'y suis !" Shima agita son poing en l'ai. "Score !"

La goule le gifla.

"Aie ! Ok peut être pas !"

De retour dans la salle de maintenance, Rin faisait face à Nehaus, qui lui faisait un sourire en coin.

"Montre-moi… ce pouvoir !" siffla il, son œil unique brulant.

"… Bon puisque c'est demander si gentiment," Rin haussa les épaules, puis se jeta sur la goule, une coloration pour cheveux en main. En quelques instants la goule recula, ses cheveux maintenant rouge pompier. Rin s'arrêta et observa, tapant un doigt contre on menton. "_Hmm_. Tu sais, maintenant que je le vois, ce n'est effectivement pas ma couleur. Oh très bien." Il claqua des doigts et la goule disparue dans les flammes bleues, s'effondrant en cendres. Rin regarda dans l'ombre, mais Nehaus avait déjà disparu. "Bon sang ! Peu importe." Il leva une main et fit la fanfare de victoire de Final Fantasy.

Dans l'autre pièce, Izumo se penchait sur Shiemi, secouant la fille inconsciente."

"Réveille-toi !" siffla-t-elle, son regard sur la goule qui se rapprochait. "Réveille-TOI !'

"I…zu…mo ?" Shiemi ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda l'autre d'un air rêveur. "Qu'est…ce qui ne va pas chez toi aujourd'hui ? Tu…n'est pas la peste que tu es d'habitude…"

"_Shh_ ! Lèves-toi, petasse, j'ai besoin que tu sois mon bouclier !"

"…Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure." Corrigea Shiemi. "Tu es toujours une peste."

"Ugh ! Laisse tomber !" Izumo s'agenouilla, tirant ses deux cercles d'invocations à la fois et récita, invoquant ses deux esprits renard à son aide.

"Femme !" l'un des esprits rugit en outrage. "Comment ose tu nous invoqués-"

"TSST !"

"Aie ! Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"TSST ! TSST ! _TSSSST_ !"

Les esprits renard s'allongèrent sur leur dos aux pieds d'Izumo, relevant les yeux sur elle, calme en soumission, prêt à obéir à ses ordres.

"Maintenant debout, saloperies. " Izumo regarda la goule en approche. "Choppez moi ça !"

Les esprits renards obéirent, se jetant sur la goule, les crocs en avant. La goule recula pendant un instant, se débâtit, puis répondit.

"TSST !"

"Quoi ? Comment ?" Pleurnicha Izumo alors que ses invocations étaient balayées de leur existence.

"Contrairement à toi," souri la goule., "J'ai la chaine Nationale Géographique !" chargeant par-dessus les autres, la goule chercha devant elle et attrapa Suguro par les cheveux, le garçon grimaça mais continua son incantation, même quand l'énorme démon leva une main pour-

La lumière revint brusquement, éblouissant la goule par son intense brillance. L'interphone s'alluma avec un crissement aigu, puis se tut tandis qu'une voix haut perchée et nasale commença à parler.

"Votre attention s'il vous plait, mesdames et messieurs, this is your Captain speaking. Est-ce que Bonanorama pourrait se rendre à l'accueil, votre traitement contre la diarrhée est arrivé, et n'oubliez pas de faire votre rapport à l'infirmerie, où le docteur Rin est prêt à vous donner un examiné de la prostate. Merci de votre écoute, s'il vous plait avancé jusqu'à la prochaine fenêtre !"

L'interphone cria une nouvelle fois puis finit par s'éteindre.

"VAS TE FAIRE ENFOIRE D'ABRUTI VAS _MOURIR _!' rugit Suguro furieux. La goule recula soudainement, serrant sa gorge, laissant échapper son dernier soupir alors que la créature entière implosait, partant également en cendres en un instant. Tout le monde regarda silencieusement la trace de brulé.

"…Quelles…étaient les _chances_-" commença Shima.

"La ferme et trouve moi un pantalon de rechange !" aboya Suguro. "J'ai failli _mourir_ !"

"EH !" Rin débarqua dans la pièce, haletant. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait la fanfare de victoire ?" tout le monde lui lança un regard assassin. "Non ? Ok très bien. Faisons le tous ensemble. Un, deux, tr-"

Suguro l'assomma avec une corde à linge.

"Hourra ! On est en vie !" se réjouit Konekomaru tandis que Suguro et Rin se querellaient.

"Et j'ai eu le numéro de la goule !" ajouta Shima, tenant un morceau de papier.

"_Ouaaais-_ attends, de quoi ?"

Dans le coin, Izumo aidait Shiemi à se redresser, la fille blonde grimaça de douleur.

"Je te déteste , tu sais," affirma Izumo. Shiemi cligna des yeux et la regarda avec surprise. "Mais… merci. Pour avoir essayé de me parler gentiment."

"Oh…" Shiemi souri, touchée. "… Izumo… tu-"

"SAC."

*_THUD_!*

"Paku…" Izumo se détourna du nez ensanglanté de Shiemi et pensa silencieusement pour elle-même. "Je… ferai de mon mieux."

"… Pour être une PESTE," ajouta Rin.

"BORDEL, RIN ! COMMENT TA FAIT POUR LIRE MES PENSEES ? SAC !"

*_THUD_!*

La porte s'ouvrit et Yukio entra, regardant autour avec confusion.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est pass-" il s'arrêta, voyant la classe entière occuper par un Mortal Kombat.

Yukio sorti calmement de la pièce et ferma la porte.

-Fin de l'épisode 8-


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 9: Souvenir

Yukio restait à bouder en dehors de la salle de classe, ses bras croisés avec entêtement et penchés en avant. Il jeta un regard glacial à plusieurs autres professeurs qui étaient dans le couloir avec lui, tous attendant de façon expectative

"Je ne retourne PAS la dedans, "Statua-il simplement. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger."

"Euh…mais…" un professeur particulièrement courageux/incroyablement stupide commença à faire savoir, "N'êtes-vous pas contractuellement obligé de-"

Yukio plaça calmement le canon de son arme dans la bouche de l'homme.

"…Amoin ye ne _pas_ vouar," se corrigea l'homme avec le canon dans la bouche.

"…Flûte." Yukio lâcha un soupir, retira et nettoya son arme avec un mouchoir en tissu, puis se redressa, tourna les talons et retourna vers les boyaux puants de l'enfer- je veux dire… la salle de classe. A l'intérieur, Rin et les autres étudiants étaient engagé dans une sorte de battle-orgy, tout le monde criait, hurlait et se battait.

Yukio les observa pendant un long moment, priant silencieusement dieu de lui donner la force, puis il leva son pistolet et tira plusieurs salves en l'air. Le groupe se dispersa immédiatement de terreur, Rin restait figé sur place et clignait des yeux rapidement.

"…Je crois que je me suis un peu fait dessus."

"Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ?" demanda Yukio dangereusement. Les élèves acquiescèrent lentement, les yeux rivés sur l'arme à feu. "D'accord, très bien. Donc je n'aurais pas besoin de ses sacs de transport de corps."

Le professeur Nehaus entra dans la salle de classe derrière Yukio, regardant sévèrement les étudiants. Rin remarqua l'homme et haleta fortement, ses yeux se faisant rond.

"Oh mon dieu !" cria il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Nehaus. "_Toi_…"

Nehaus se raidit, son corps se tendant et ses yeux rétrécissant.

"… Tu as un cache-œil GENIAL !" termina Rin avec un sursaut. "Est-ce que je peux l'essayer?"

"Euh…Merci?" répondit lentement Nehaus, pris de court."…et non."

"Hmmm. Attends une seconde." Rin fit une pause, se frottant le menton." Ce cache œil semble familier. En fait, c'est exactement le même que celui du connard qui vient juste d'essayer de me TUER." Il fit une pause à nouveau, son esprit commençant à relier le tout. "… ATTENT. TU_ ES_ LE GARDS QUI-"

"Un doigt mouillé !" une voix jubilante cria alors qu'un doigt humide était inséré dans le conduit auditif vierge de Rin.

"_EEAAAARG_ !" Rin se jeta au sol, enserrant sa tête et se tortillant de dégout. "Mon oreille vient d'être VIOLEE ! Il regarda la coupable et cracha de surprise.

"… mon doigt rappellera ton oreille plus tard," Méphisto fit un clin d'œil, pendu au plafond.

"Tu aurais dû utiliser une protection !" Lui hurla presque Rin. "Pense aux _conséquences_ !"

"Félicitations, pages, pour votre bon travail !" Méphisto s'adressa à la classe alors qu'il descendait souplement du plafond et se redressait. Ils restèrent béats devant lui dans la confusion la plus totale. "Oh, allez maintenant !" ricana Méphisto. "Vous pensiez vraiment que je laisserais n'importe quel démon déambulé dans mon académie ?"

"_Atchoum_ !" Rin lâcha un éternuement explosif. Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder froidement. "…est ce que quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir ? et pour l'amour de dieu, que quelqu'un me bénisse à la fin !"

"A tes _emmerdes_," claqua Suguro depuis le fond.

"C'était assez proche !"

Méphisto leva une main et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement une douzaine de professeur sortirent de cachettes situées à travers toute la salle. Plusieurs remontèrent du sol, un rampa en dehors d'un placard, et un autre du plafond, percé de trous de balles. Yukio se refrogna et donna un coup de pied dans le corps pour l'éloigné. Mince, un homme sorti même d'en dessous du kimono de Shiemi !

"QUOI ? COMMENT ET CE QUE TU ES ARRIVES LA DESSOUS ?" cria elle, grandement perturbé. "ET COMMENT CE FAIT IL QUE JE N'AI _RIEN REMARQU__EE_ ?" l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit son numéro de portable. Il froissa le papier et lui renvoya. "Tu n'es PAS Yukio !"

"Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" clama Rin, ahuri. "… Est-ce que c'est une caméra cachée? où et Ashton ? Mon tazer à rendez-vous avec ses cheveux de clodo." Il sortit son fidèle tazer et l'alluma avec un faible bruit de _BZZZZZ._

"Surprise !" chantonna Méphisto, tournant sur lui-même. "Votre camp d'entrainement et votre examen d'exwire étaient en même temps !"

"Vous aviez_ planifié_ tout ça ?" Izumo cria en outrage.

"Non, en fait, mon emploi du temps était simplement _vraiment rempli."_ Méphisto haussa les épaules." Mais en tout cas. Pendant le camp d'entrainement, les professeurs vous observaient et vous évaluaient !"

"Vraiment ?" Rin hoqueta sous l'excitation. "J'ai eu quel score pendant que j'étais au water ?"

"…Nous n'avons pas pris les pauses pipi en compte."

"Ooh, allé, je méritais facilement un dix pour ça !" Rin lui fit une grimace. "Et pour information, mon oreille métrait un CINQ à ton doit."

"Vous vous en êtes tous bien sorti !" Méphisto ignora Rin et applaudit. "Je suis vraiment impressionné par tout le monde ! Cent points pour Gryffondor !"

"S'est pas Harry Potter, crétin !" se plaignit Izumo.

Méphisto la regarda fixement sans aucune expression.

"…Ce sera vingt MILLE point pour Serpentard."

"Pourquoi vous… ! Attendez !" bredouilla Izumo. "Ce n'est pas juste ! Rendez-les !"

"Bon, je peux pas vraiment dire que c'était fun," dit Rin à tout le monde, "Parce que ça ne l'était pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller acheter un test de grossesse pour mon OREILLE."

-Plus tard-

Les élèves se remettaient maintenant de l'incident très traumatisant qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'aile médicale, assis sur plusieurs lis et parlant les uns avec les autres, tous accroché à une intra veineuse et en phase de traitement pour leur blessure. Shima était occupé à essayer de dévisser le bouchon d'une bouteille de coca dans le but de la verser dans sa poche d'IV.

"… Quoi ?" demanda-t-il après un regard de Konekomaru. "J'ai soif. Tait toi." Rin, pendant ce temps, hurlait de furie, jurant à plein poumons tandis qu'il appelait Méphisto par tous les gros mots du dictionnaire et même des qui n'étaient PAS dans le dictionnaire.

"RIN !" rugit Suguro.

"_Filsdemule _– oui ?" Rin fit une pause dans sa tirade et releva les yeux sur le garçon.

"Shiemi essaye de dormir." Suguro désigna la fille, qui était allongée dans le lit juste à côté, ses yeux clos et son souffle calme. Rin haussa les épaules.

"Et alors ? Ça ne la gêne pas. Pas vrai, ma puce ?" appela Rin. Shiemi ne bougea pas. "Tu vois, elle s'en fout."

"Elle est _inconsciente_, crétin !"

"Pourquoi et ce qu'on n'est pas en train de la peloter?" demanda Shima de but en blanc.

"Parce que ce _serait_ une agression," affirma Konekomaru.

"Pas s'il n'y a aucune preuve."

"Pourquoi est tu si an colère, de toute façon ?" demanda Suguro, son regard braqué sur Rin.

"Parce que le test est revenu positif. Mon oreille est enceinte." Rin soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Je ne sais pas si je peux le garder."

"Rin, tu es assis sur Shiemi."

"Très bien alors elle a besoin de BOUGER." Rin se tourna et vira Shiemi du lit avec un poum, puis il s'installa sur le coussin duveteux et remonta ses pieds. "_Aaaah_. Voilà qui est mieux."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était un examen surprise !" s'exclama Konekomaru, se prenant la tête et gémissant. "Je me suis tellement raté ! Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" dit Rin, tentant de le réconforter. "Il y a cette fois où tu as… non attends, c'était Shima…ok, et quand tu…non, non…" il fit une pause, réfléchissant durement. "D'accord, ouais, tu t'es pas mal loupé."

"_Punaise_ !"

"Mais tu as fait toute la partie raillerie et plainte, alors peut-être qu'ils vont prendre ça en considération ! Tu vas certainement scorer là!"

"Calme-toi, idiot," Izumo interrompit ma conversation, roulant des yeux. "Vous avez tous très bien travaillés ensemble. _Je suis_ celle qui aura des problèmes."

"Oooh, ne t'inquiète pas !" Rin lui fit un clin d'œil. "Je te donnerai un onze sur dix pour ton _comportement_ !" il s'arrêta pendant un instant. "Et par 'comportement', je veux dire _culot_." Il s'arrêta encore. "Et par 'culot', je veux dire que tu es une-"

"JE SAIS tu vas dire 'chienne' !" l'interrompit Izumo, lui jetant des poignards avec les yeux.

"…Ok; douze sur dix ! _Fichtre_ !" Rin se tourna vers Shima et marmonna dans sa barbe. "Christ, quelle _chie_-"

Izumo le cogna.

"Peu importe combien tu t'en ais mal sorti, "montra Suguro, "Je suis certain que tu as fait mieux que Jeff Dunham et le délinquant là." Il se tourna pou jeté un regard au petit blond avec la marionnette lapin rose et le type avec le sweat à capuche. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense les gars ?"

Le garçon releva simplement sa marionnette et parla avec un fort accent du nord.

"Silence ! Je vais te tuer !"

"_Quoi _?" Suguro se leva et serra le poing.

"_Bwahahaha_ ! C'était génial !" Rin renversa sa tête en arrière et rigola. "Où et Walter ? C'est mon préféré !"

"Va te faire, homo !" cracha la marionnette.

"_Filsde_ !" Rin se jeta sur la marionnette mais fut retenu par Suguro, ses pieds battant l'air et se bras gesticulant. "Je vais arracher les boutons qui te servent d'yeux et je vais manger ton bourrage en te faisant regarder, singe de chaussette ! Et tu me traites d'homo, hein ? C'est toi le mec qua une main enfoncée dans son CUL !"

"Rin, assieds-toi !" gronda Suguro, forçant le garçon en colère à s'assoir.

"Il m'a _vrai__ment_ blessé !" lâcha Rin, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

Shiemi, réveillé par tout ce bruit, cligna lentement des yeux pour les ouvrir et releva la tête.

"Aie…" grogna elle, grimaçant de douleur. "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis par terre ?"

"Parce que Suguro t'a poussé du lit," répondit immédiatement Rin. "C'est un gros con." Il aida Shiemi a remonté sur le lit, où les autres lui faisaient un sourire.

"Tu as vraiment aidé contre la goule !" lui dit Konekomaru. "Tu auras probablement la meilleure note de tous !" il se mit à rire, et les autres le rejoignirent. "Et c'est pour ça que je vais devoir te tuer maintenant."

"Ahahaha… attend de quoi-"

Shima tacla le garçon avant qu'il ne puisse agir et le maintint au sol.

"Laisse tomber, mec ! Laisse...juste… TOMBER !"

"Non ! Ça devrait être MOI !" hurla Konekomaru, puis il éclata en sanglots.

"…donc pour y revenir," affirma Suguro, regardant vaguement les deux au sol, "Merci, Shiemi. Tu as sauvé nos fesses." Il se renfrogna. "A ce propos, comment à tu fais pour te débarrasser de la goule Rin ?"

"Oh !" clama Rin, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. "Je euh…je l'ai tuée."

"…Pourrais-tu être un peu plus _précis_ ?" demanda Suguro après un moment.

"Je l'ai tuée. Je lait tuée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte. Comme…comme une pierre." Rin fit une pause, clignant des yeux. "Alors comment vous avez tué la vôtre ?"

"Eh bien, je lui aie fait du rentre dedans," commença Shima."

"Waouh, avec des coups de poing et des coups de pieds ? pas mal."

"Non je veux dire que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi."

"OK EURK LAISSE TOMBER" Rin fit semblant de vomir et se retourna.

"On va voir un film la semaine prochaine-"

"_CA SUFFIT_ !"

-Ailleurs-

Quelque par ailleurs au même moment, le professeur Nehaus marchait dans le grand hall de l'académie, les murs se teintaient d'un doux orange sous le brillant coucher de soleil à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il passa devant un grand escalier, une voix familière l'interpella.

"Professeur Nehaus…pourrai-je vous parler un instant ?" l'homme se tourna pour trouver Yukio se tenant dans l'escalier, son expression mortellement sérieuse. Nehaus le regarda en silence.

"…Je ne crois pas être prêt à faire passer notre relation au niveau suivant."

"… Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ?" commença Yukio. "Je veux dire…non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je…" il tapa du pied et réessaya. "Vos actes d'hier sont inexcusables. Vous avez essayé de pousser Rin à utiliser ses pouvoirs devant les autres élèves. Pourquoi ? Quelles sont vos réelles intentions ?"

"…Eh bien, je suis visiblement en train d'essayer de te rendre jaloux-"

"Bon ça marche alors arrête." Yukio lui lança un regard mauvais. "Attendez. Mince pas encore une fois ! Expliquez-vous, Professeur Nehaus !"

"D'accord très bien ! Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?" Nehaus leva les mains en défaite et soupira. "C'est comme ça. Je suis l'accélérateur, tu es le frein, et Rin et le mannequin de crash-test dans la voiture." Il fit une pause pendant un instant. "Et maintenant c'est le moment de foncer sur ce mur de brique à la vitesse de quatre-vingt-dix miles à l'heure."

"…Très bien, tant qu'il porte sa ceinture de sécurité-" continua Yukio.

"IL N'EN PORTE PAS."

"OH MON DIEU IL VA Y EN AVOIR PARTOUT."

"Calme-toi," railla Nehaus. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment le _tuer_." Il se tourna pour partir et murmura dans un souffle. "ENCORE."

"…Je peux vous ENTENDRE"

"Je veux dire, euh… rappelle moi plus tard, chéri !" Nehaus agita la main et lui souffla un baiser. Yukio sorti son flingue et tira cinq fois."

-Plus tard…-

Plus tard ce soir-là, Shiemi était assise au magasin, surveillant la boutique pendant que sa mère était ailleurs. La fille arrosait Ni-chan, aspergeant le petit esprit d'eau fraiche tandis qu'il se relaxait assis dans un bol. Shiemi sourit, se souvenant des encouragements de ses camarades plus tôt dans la journée.

"Ça a été difficile hier, hein ?" murmura elle a Ni-chan. Il couina en approbation. "Dieu merci, s'est terminé…" elle soupira et se tue pendant un moment. "Ok, c'est le moment pour ton élagage du soir !" elle se tourna et sortit une énorme paire de cisailles. Ni-chan couina et trembla de peur.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shiemi s'arrêta et releva les yeux pour voir Yukio entré dans le magasin.

"Bonsoir, Shiemi." Salua Yukio poliment, inclinant la tête face à elle.

"Yuki-chan ? Que fait tu ici ?" s'étouffa Shiemi, embarrasser. Elle fit une pause et pensa pour elle-même ."Est-ce que c'est le moment où je lui saute dessus ?"

"Je voulais te parler de ton futur." Yukio fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un papier. "Pour ton futur poste, tu as écrit 'l'esclave sexuel de Yuki-chan'."

"…est ce qu'il y a un problème avec ça ?"

"…Par où est ce que je dois commencer ?"

Les deux s'installèrent pour un peu de thé, Shiemi jouant avec ses mains alors qu'elle expliquait.

"Je ne suis pas si déterminer à devenir un exorciste," elle soupira, haussant les épaules. "Je me suis engagé surtout pour pouvoir te mater une bonne partie de la journée."

"Mm, ce thé est _délicieux_," affirma Yukio, complètement inconscient.

"Seigneur pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye mêm-

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?" la coupa Yukio. Shiemi cligna des yeux.

"Tu plaisantes ? J'ai cette merde gravée sur Blu-ray."

Yukio regardait dans le lointain, souriant, son expression rêveuse.

"Oui… je me souviens… je venais juste d'être promus exorciste…"

-_Flashbaaaaack_ !-

Un Yukio légèrement plus jeune se tenait à côté de son père, tirant nerveusement sur le col de son uniforme d'exorciste. Le révérend Fujimoto lui jeta un regard et ricana en le voyant faire.

"Calme toi, gamin, ce n'est qu'un magasin," lui dit-il. "Pas besoin de te faire dessus."

"Ça s'est toi, papa."

"La ferme. Ce monde n'a pas besoin de deux Rin." Lui affirma Fujimoto avec franchisse. "Je pense que ce doit être un facteur nécessaire à l'Apocalypse. Maintenant entrons." Il se tourna et donna un coup de pied dans la porte principale pour l'ouvrir, entrant avec un cri. "Eh, bouh ! Qui veut un peu d'amour ?"

"Oh mon dieu papa tu es si embarrassant," gémit Yukio, suivant son père dans le magasin et couvrant. La mère de Shiemi releva les yeux et sourit au duo, leur faisant signe de s'avancer.

"Et bien et bien! Regardes-toi !" elle s'agitât autour de Yukio. "Un exorciste, oui ? Viens, je voudrais que tu rencontres ma fille, Shiemi ! Elle est bien trop timide !" elle se tourna et désigna derrière elle. Shiemi les observait cacher derrière l'encadrement d'un porte, ses yeux ronds et effrayés. Yukio cligna des yeux face à cette image et sourit gentiment.

"Bonjours."

"Prends moi, garçon de mes rêves."

"Attends, de quoi ?" Yukio se renfrogna."…Vous êtes sur de ça, mademoiselle ?"

"Yep," Fujimoto se moqua." Elle est toujours aussi timide !"

"Ok, donc vous les gars ne voyez vraiment pas ce que-" Shiemi lui fit un clin d'œil. "OK, SERIEUSEMENT ?"

Ayant fini leur course, père et fils quittèrent le magasin et marchaient maintenant sur le chemin quand une voix les appela depuis le jardin.

"Eh beau gosse ! Attends !" Yukio se tourna pour trouver Shiemi qui se hâtait à travers les buissons. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit une couronne de fleur joliment faite à la main. "Tiens, voilà pour toi !"

"Euh…je ne …" commença Yukio, hésitant.

"On verra moins tes grains de beauté."

"DONNE, CHIENNE !" Yukio attrapa la couronne de fleurs et la mit sur sa tête. "OH SEIGNEUR DES _ABEILLLLES_ !"

"Bonne chance dans vos mission, !" l'encouragea Shiemi.

"Hum, tu sais, tu peux m'appeler moins formellement, "Dit Yukio, souriant. Shiemi réfléchit pendant un instant.

"l'étalon ?"

"Non."

"Boule de sucre ?"

"DIEU non !"

"Maître-"

"NON ! Ecoute, appelle-moi juste Yuki-chan, d'accord ?" Yukio lâcha un lourd soupir. "_Pfiou_."

"Très bien alors, Maître Yuki-chan."

"_Putaindebordelde_-"

"Prend soin de toi !" Shiemi commença à partir, agitant la main par-dessus son épaule. "Apelle moi !"

-_Fin du Flashbaaaaaack_!-

"…Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé," affirma Shiemi, se remémorant. "Mais autrement, tu es réellement incroyable."

"Je ne suis vraiment pas une personne si impressionnante," répondit Yukio avec modestie. "Quand nous étions petits, mon frère était celui qui était incroyable, il faisait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas, alors que je n'étais juste qu'un pleurnichard qui faisait dans son pantalon out le temps…" il s'arrêta. "Bien sûr maintenant c'est le contraire. Mais… les gens ne peuvent pas rester des enfants pour toujours." Il s'arrêta encore une fois. "Sauf Rin, parce que c'est un attardé."

"Et Peter Pan," ajouta Shiemi."

"…Peter Pan est attardé ?"

"Non. Il peut rester un enfant pour toujours."

"Oh. Oui, écoute." Yukio posa sa tasse de thé et se pencha vers elle, un air sérieux sur le visage. "Tu as le talent d'un Tamer, Shiemi. Tu as juste besoin de trouver la détermination pour continuer tes études. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je suis désoler que l'examen d'exwire eu été si difficile, mais les professeurs étaient là pour assurer votre sécurité." Il s'interrompit pendant un instant, fronçant les sourcils." Sauf le type qui était sous ton kimono. Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de là d'où il vient."

"Tu veux dire que ce n'était même pas un PROFESSEUR ?" couina Shiemi. "Je vais devoir laver ce truc DEUX FOIS !"

Soudainement les yeux de Yukio se rétrécirent, ses grains de beauté commençaient à le chatouillé.

"Je dois y aller !" déclara il, se relevant. "Quelque chose ne va pas !" il resta figé sur place pendant un moment, puis il tomba lentement en arrière, frappant le sol avec un poum étouffé.

"Finalement ! Ce ghb a pris _cent ans_ pour agir !" Shiemi bondit et attrapa Yukio par les jambes. "Aide moi à l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre, Ni-chan !"

"…Ni ?"

-Encore plus tard…-

Rin était profondément endormi, gesticulant et bavant sur lui-même. Des as fantomatiques firent écho dans le vieux dortoir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement. Un ombre entra, et le professeur Nehaus, soufflant comme un cheval, se glissa jusqu'au lit de Rin, son compas taille XL tenu haut, son bout pointu brillant dans la lumière de la lune. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis le plongea dans la couverture de toutes ses forces.

"Menteur !" Nehaus se figea. Yukio se tenait derrière l'homme, arme tenu prête dans sa main. 'Tu as dit que vous n'essayeriez pas de le tuer !"

"…Ce…N'est pas _ce que je fais_…" affirma lentement Nehaus.

"…Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

"Je… mesure la circonférence de…ses organes internes ?" Nehaus s'arrêta et regarda Yukio par-dessus son épaule. "J'aime bien tes chaussons." Yukio était en pyjama, portant des chaussons lapins roses et un bonnet de nuit. "Pas mal la crème de nuit aussi."

"C'est un exfoliant, La ferme !"

Dans une autre chambre du dortoir, Rin était étalé sur le sol, toujours endormi. Shiemi se pencha sur lui et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant.

"Rin ! Réveilles-toi !' Murmura Shiemi, Rin ouvrit lentement les yeux et la regarda.

"Wha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" il regarda Shiemi posément. "C'était bien pour toi ?"

"Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors Yukio t'a bougé jusqu'à une autre chambre," expliqua calmement Shiemi. "Il a dit que si tu ne te réveillais pas bientôt qu'il fallait utiliser les défibrillateurs parce que tu pourrais être MORT-"

"Hein, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement mis ta main dans mon entrejambe ? ça aurait réveillé jusqu'à ma libido-"

Shiemi lui mit un coup de poing dans les boules.

"Ça marche aussi !" cracha il, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_BLAMBLAM _!

Yukio et Nehaus s'affrontaient dans l'escalier, le professeur borgne poignarda son bras tatoué, tirant son sang et invoquant des mains démoniaques avec un cri. Yukio tira les mains avec expertise, esquivant et tournant. Il s'arrêta et regarda la pagaille qu'ils étaient en train de mettre sur le sol et les murs.

"Mince, vous savez combien de temps ça va prendre à _frott__er_pour enlever ça du tapi ? _Merde _!" Yukio tapa du pied et le fusilla du regard. "Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas essuyé vos chaussures ! Enlevez-les tout de suite !" Il pourchassa l'homme jusque sur le toit, hurlant des obscénités. "C'est déjà suffisant avec Rin alors avec vous en plus ?"

Les deux hommes se firent face sur le toit, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, toutes armes sorties.

"Pourquoi ?" Yukio demanda à savoir. "Pourquoi vouloir tuer mon frère ?"

"_C'est évident_," ricana Nehaus, "Il est la seule chose qui se tient entre toi et-"

_BLAM_ !

Nehaus esquiva d'un bond, utilisant son compas pour dessiner rapidement des cercles d'invocation. Faisant un pas en arrière, il se poignarda à nouveau avec un objet tranchant et répandit du sang sur les symboles.

"Aie !" Yukio grimaça face à la blessure sanguinolente. "Vous allez avoir besoin d'un _GROS _pansement-"

"Naberieus !" lança Nehaus. "Je te choisis !" instantanément une goule grossièrement gonflée apparue, ses bras boursoufflés battaient l'air, sa tête n'était qu'une gueule béante tandis qu'elle rugissait son invitation à combattre. Yukio fixa l'hideuse abomination, figé.

"Yukio utilise 'chier dans son froc' ! L'attaque est inefficace."

"La ferme, je n'ai pas fait ça !" aboya Yukio, puis il cligna des yeux. "Attends…_RIN_ ?"

Rin bondit par-dessus son frère, battant le monstre avec son épée scintillante et l'engouffrant dans les flammes bleues.

"Je savais que tu étais un ennemi !" rugit il, désignant Nehaus. "Maintenant tu vas PAYER !" il fouilla derrière lui et sortit… un FER A FRISER.

Le professeur jeta calmement une grenade à l'eau bénite à la figure de Rin.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONMESYEUX !" Rin tituba en arrière, griffant son visage en agonie. "Cette eau bénite fait mal comme l'enfer !"

"Ce n'est pas de l'eau bénite. C'est mon urine."

"POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE _FAIT _CA ?" Hurla Rin en pleurant. Nehaus haussa les épaules.

"Parce que c'est un running gag ?"il fit une pause. "Maintenant que j'y pense, toi aussi. Naberius ! Utilise 'tacle' !"

La goule géante s'étendit au-dessus de Rin, puis le plaqua au sol avec un rugissement. La chose l'attrapa dans l'une de ses mains et le secoua. Rin resta béat devant le monstre.

"Oh dieu s'il te plait ne me mange pas ! ça ne va pas t'aider à te sentir mieux avec toi-même !"

La goule s'arrêta et commença à pleurer silencieusement, ses épaules se secouant.

"…D'accord je le retire, tu es juste un peu forte."

La goule disparue soudainement, se dissolvant dans le néant en un instant. Rin tomba au sol avec un glapissement et regarda autour de lui, confus.

"Mince, Naberius ? Je ne t'ai même pas révoqué !" Nehaus se tourna pour trouver Yukio se tenant dans son cercle démoniaque, tenant un morceau de craie.

"… Regardez, j'ai dessiné un smiley."

"Ooooh ! laisse-MOI dessiner quelque chose !" supplia Rin, courant vers lui. Yukio le repoussa, hargneux.

"Non ! Tu vas dessiner une bite ou quelque chose de stupide !"

"Ben quelle coïncidence, j'allais te dessiner TOI-"

"_Filsdep_-"

Les deux commencèrent à se quereller, s'engrangeant des gifles et tirant les cheveux l'un de l'autre.

"_AHEM_." Nehaus s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, patientant. Les frères clignèrent des yeux, le virent, et se séparèrent finalement.

"Oh oui s'est vrai."

"Désolé, on a oublié."

Ayant retrouvé toute leur attention, Nehaus leva son bras ensanglanté, prévoyant d'invoquer plus de démons à sa disposition.

"Non, ne faites pas ça !" cria Yukio pour le prévenir. "Vous allez endommager votre corps si vous en invoquer encore ! Vous voulez mourir d'anémie ?" Nehaus le fixa froidement.

"Je ne vais Pas- oh merde attend une seconde. J'ai la tête qui tourne." Il fit un pas en arrière, titubant légèrement. "Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir une minute…"

"Vite ! Met ta tête entre tes jambes et fais tes adieux à ton cul-"

"Rin, arrête tout de suite !"

"Qui es-tu, d'abord ?" demanda Rin. "Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?"

"Parce que," gronda Nehaus, "Je suis un survivant de la Nuit Bleue."

"…La Bleue quoi encore ?" demanda Rin, son visage grimaçant d'incompréhension.

"La Nuit Bleue !" corrigea Konekomaru, sortant d'un trou d'aération. "La Nuit Bleue est arrivée il y a seize ans, quand Satan à posséder et tuer une bonne partie du clergé la même nuit."

"Waouh, Merci Konekomaru !" s'exclama Rin, jubilant face à son ami.

"Pas de quoi !" Konekomaru lui rendit son sourire.

"Maintenant dégage d'ici, tu n'es pas dans cette scène !" Rin le poussa du toit.

"…Le soir de la Nuit Bleue, pendant un instant, Satan a possédé mon corps," continua le professeur Nehaus. Il fit un mouvement vers son cache-œil. "J'ai perdu mon œil… et ma virginité."

"_Beuh_. "Grimaça Yukio.

"Il m'a aussi poussé à tuer ma propre famille et a sauté à la corde avec leurs intestins , mais c'est le truc de la virginité qui m'a vraiment affecté. Je…ne pardonnerai JAMAIS à Satan…" il fixa Rin. "Nis ses enfants !" dès qu'il eut fini de le dire, il attaqua, invoquant une large pique depuis son bras et empalant Rin dans l'abdomen. Rin serra les dents et tenu bon, permettant à l'homme de le blesser. "Quoi ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?"

"…Est-ce que…tu es satisfait maintenant ?" cracha Rin, du sang s'écoulant depuis sa bouche.

"…Non, pas vraiment." Admis Nehaus après un instant de réflexion.

"…Tu en es sûr ?" Rin leva un sourcil. "Parce que ça fait VRAIMENT mal. Sur une échelle de un à dix, ça atteint le rang de INSOUTENABLE."

"Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai bien taper encore un ou deux coups dans-'

'Ecoute, je m'en fous, tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux, juste…n'implique pas des gens innocents là-dedans !" Rin laissa échapper, des larmes scintillant dans ses yeux. "Sauf Yukio. Il le mérite en quelque sorte."

_BLAM _!

"Quoi ? C'est VRAI !"

"Très bien, j'ai eu ma dose de crétinitée pour la soirée," le professeur Nehaus soupira et secoua la tête, se retirant vers la sortie, tenant son bras en sang contre lui. Il s'arrêta à côté de Rin et gronda. "Il y en a d'autres comme moi. Soit préparé." Puis il regarda Yukio. "J'aurais pu être tout pour toi."

Yukio pointa son pistolet.

"C'est _ta_ perte." Nehaus tint sa tête haute et s'en alla. Rin le regarda partir.

"…Tu aurais vraiment dû lui laisser une chance."

"Ferme…ta gueule, Rin."

Rin releva son t-shirt, ses yeux devenant ronds à la vue de sa blessure se refermant à vue d'œil, sifflante et fumante.

"_Coool _! Regarde, ça se referme déjà !" il sourit. "Faisons en une autre !"

"Non !" Yukio attrapa la main de son frère et l'arrêta juste à temps. "Ou plutôt, laisse-MOI le faire-"

"Rin ! Yukio !" appela une voix paniquée. Les jumeaux se tournèrent pour voir Shiemi se dépêchant pour les rejoindre, à bout de souffle. "Est-ce que vous allez bien ? On purée, Rin qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?' Shiemi resta béate d'horreur, regardant la large tache de sang son t-shirt.

"Quoi ?" Rin baissa le regard. "Oh, ça ? Euh c'est…du ketchup ! J'ai renversé mes frittes.

"Ça a été fait par la goule !" lança Shiemi. "On doit soigner ça toute de suite ! Rin ! Assied toi, maintenant ! Yukio, enlève ton pantalon !"

"Attends pourquoi-"

"TAIS TOI ET FAIT LE!"

Les jumeaux obéirent lentement, Rin s'allongeant sur son dos devant Shiemi, Yukio enlevant sa ceinture avec hésitation avant de laisser tomber son pantalon.

"D'accord, Rin," Dit gentiment Shiemi. "Ne bouge pas pendant que je te soigne. Yukio, bouge moi ça. J'AI DIT BOUGE CE CUL !" tandis que Yukio commença à se déhancher, Shiemi utilisa Ni-chan et plaça de l'aloès sur la blessure de Rin, se penchant sur lui. "Rin…j'ai décidé… je vais devenir exorciste !" murmura elle intensément, des larmes tombant de ses yeux.

"Oh, Shiemi," répondit Rin, "C'est bien, je suis content pour- LARMES DANS MES ORGANES _WAAAAGH_!" il repoussa violemment Shiemi, qui tomba sur les jambes de Yukio et le fit tomber au sol lui aussi. "Ca_ bruuuuule_ !"

-le jour suivant-

"FELICITATION !" lança Méphisto, secouant ses pompons en l'air. "Vous avez tous passé l'examen d'exwire !"

Tout le monde se réjouit. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de classe pour entendre la bonne nouvelle.

"Et, pour fêter ça…" continua Méphisto.

"Bar de strip, bar de strip-" se murmura Shima, croisant les doigts.

"On mange des…_pancakes _!"

"_OUI_ !" coassa Rin alors que tous les autres grognèrent de déception. "Je SAVAIS que baver sur ce sirop d'érable me servirait à quelque chose un jour !" il chercha derrière lui et sortit une grande bouteille de sirop sucré. "Et vous avez tous _ris_ de moi. Et devinez quoi ? Je ne partage PAS."

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous assis autour du grill, attendant impatiemment que leurs pancakes soient cuit Méphisto, vêtu d'un kimono bleu et se rafraichissant avec un petit éventail, était assis à l'écart, Yukio se tenant à sa droite.

"Désolé pour toute cette histoire avec Nehaus essayant de vous tuer les gars," murmura Méphisto. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a été sévèrement punis." Il fit une pause pour amplifier. "Nous avons cassé _toutes_ ses craies."

"Pfiou, _s'est _dur," dit Yukio d'une voix trainante, roulant des yeux.

"Oh, bien sûr, de telles actions ne peuvent rester impunies-"

"Eh, Yukio ! Je vais manger ta part !" appela Rin d'à côté du grill.

"Pas si je te flingue d'abord !" lança Yukio, se retourna et tirant son pistolet. Méphisto attendit un instant avant de sortir nonchalamment son téléphone portable et de composer un numéro.

"C'est moi," dit-il calmement après que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne ait décroché. "Vien à l'académie de la croix vraie." Il s'arrêtera. "Suit la route de briques jaunes."

"Eh, homo ! Je mange ta part à toi aussi !"

"Pas si je te roule une pelle d'abord !" Méphisto raccrocha, se leva, et se précipita.

-Ailleurs-

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Amaimon regarda son téléphone, les sourcils froncé.

"Père et grand frère son si obsédé par ce Rin Okumura," marmonna-il avec énervement, fermant son téléphone. "Je me demande combien il est fort…" il resta silencieux pendant un moment, retournant l'idée dans sa tête, puis prit un t-shirt dans un des paniers et se tourna vers un vendeur. "Excusez-moi, madame ? Est-ce que vous avez ça en taille 'L' ?"

"C'est un magasin Hot Topic," répondit froidement la femme. "Bien SUR qu'on en a."

"Parfait." Amaimon frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air menaçant. "Avec ça, ma garde-robe sera pratiquement _complète_-"

"OhmonDieu regardez il est là ! Choppez le les filles !"

"Oh merde." Amaimon se tourna et s'enfuit.

-Fin de l'épisode 9-


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****Dilly-Oh**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction: Nami-chan**

**Fool Exorcist**

Episode 10 : Chat noir

C'était un jour d'été, chaud et paresseux à l'académie de la croix vraie, la chaleur faisant s'évaporer l'eau de l'asphalte créait des nuages vaporeux dans l'air. Rin se traînait pour revenir au dortoir, grognant face à la chaleur accablante et traînant ses pieds le long du grand pont arqué qui surplombait l'artère principale de la ville. Il fouilla dans un sac en plastique accroché à son bras et en retira une glace.

"...trop...CHAUD !"gémit il, déballant sa douceur glacée. Il avança lentement la glace vers sa bouche ouverte... et puis commença prestement à la frotter partout sur son visage, son torse et ses dessous de bras. "Aaaah. C'est mieux...Attendez une seconde." il se figea, regarda autour pour être sûr que personne ne le regardait, alors il laissa tomber le reste de sa glace dans son short. "Oh, ouaaaaaais ça c'est bon.

Une petite fille sur le côté du pont gloussa et montra du doigt l'entre jambe trempée de Rin.

"Tu fait pipi tout bleu !"

"Continue d'avancée à moins que tu ne veuille un pipi ROUGE !" rugis Rin en retour.

"Maaamaaannn !" la fille se tourna et s'enfuit en courant, couinant. Rin cligna des yeux.

"… Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas de cette glace rouge." il haussa les épaules et mordit dedans. "Ah très bien. Ça en fait plus pour moi !" il continua on chemin sur le pont. "Trop...cha- Oh mon dieu cerveau gelé ! Gaah ! Oh non attend c'est toujours comme ça qu'est mon cerveau-"

-Ailleurs...-

En dessous du gigantesque pont, le trafic était lent, la ville entière paisible et calme dans la chaleur de l'été. Ça, où tout le monde avait succombé à un coup de chaleur. Mais en tout cas ! Au poste frontière tout proche, un petit chat noir avec deux queues montait la garde au mur, son attention rigide, regardant dans le vide. Un jeune garde passa près de lui, retirant sa casquette face au félin figé.

"Eh, Kuro !" appela il, ajoutant un clin d'œil. Le chat ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder droit devant. L'homme s'arrêta, les sourcils froncé."...Kuro ?" encore une fois il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration. "WAF WAF WAF !" il ne bougea toujours pas. "...putain tu n'es pas mort, pas vrai, Kuro ?" le garde s'approcha avec prudence, avançant une main pour-

*PSHHHHT !*

"AAAAHHH MES YEUX T'AS GICLE DANS MES YEUX- non, il va bien !" le jeune garde se tourna et repartit vers le poste, où il se mit à discuter avec un autre garde tout en nettoyant vigoureusement son visage en feu.

"Kuro n'a toujours pas bougé, hein ?" le garde, plus vieux et plus épais, regardant le chat immobile à travers la porte.

"Non." le jeune garde soupira et se raidit.

"**jemedemandecequ'ilferaits'ilsavaitquesonmaitreétai tMORT.**"

"Shhh ! Et il t'entendait ?" souffla le plus grand. "Il pourrait péter un câble !"

"**Ohouic'estvrai.**" le jeune garde abaissa son mégaphone. "Je m'en excuse."

"Mais quoi qu'il en soit, mec, des détails ! Dit moi comment il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances-"

"MREOOOOW !"

"**OHMERDEILNOUSAENTENDUS **!"

"ARRETE DE TE SERVIRE DE CE PUTAIN DE MEGAPHONE !"

-De retour au dortoir de la Croix Vrai...-

Yukio était assis dans la chambre, pencher sur un bureau et gribouilla sans relâche dans son journal peu épais. Il lit son rapport à hautes voix tandis qu'un ventilateur tournait bruyamment derrière lui.

"Dimanche, Dix heures du matin,' murmura il, écrivant rapidement. "...Je suis persuadé qu'ils deviennent plus gros."

"Eh, je suis rentré !" Yukio sursauta, rangea rapidement son journal dans un tiroir alors que Rin entra dans la petite chambre, un sac à la main.

"Tu...rentre tôt," commenta Yukio, jetant un regard froid à Rin. "Je n'avais pas fini d'enregistrer l'avancée de- je veux dire...d'écrire mon journal." il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. "Tu m'as apporté mon eau minérale ?"

Rin rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux mouillés et scintillants. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, puis il fronça les sourcils sous la confusion.

"...Ta quoi ?"

"Tu l'as oubliée ?"

"N-Non ! Je n'ai pas oublié !" Rin ouvrit son sac et commença à chercher frénétiquement dedans. "Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon autre glace-" il se figea, puis regarda soudainement son pantalon encore collant. "Euh...laisse tomber."

"...j'étais sur le point de te poser la question sur ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ton urine est rouge ?" Yukio plissa les yeux. "...est ce que tu recommences à picoler du Gatorade ?"

"En vérité, non, j'ai fait un test pour des infections urinaires-"

"Rin, juste...juste assied toi et étudie." Yukio secoua la tête et se retourna, tout espoir envers l'humanité s'estompant. Comme s'il lui en avait resté un tant soit peu ces dernières années.

"Euuugh ! Je peux pas, je suis trop en sueur !" grogna Rin en se laissant couler sur sa chaise.

"Contentes toi de lire tes livres."

"Je peux pas, j'ai sué dessus."

"Alors écrit ta rédaction."

"J'ai sué dessus."

"Ça suffit ! Vu utiliser mon déodorant."

"J'ai sué partout sur ça aussi."Rin s'arrêta. "Puis je l'ai déjà utilisé sur mes parties basses. Ça n'a fait que du vent. Mes boules sont toujours aussi suantes que les puits de l'enfer."

"Ok, ça va direct à la poubelle," murmura Yukio, se frottant les yeux.

"Le déodorant ?"

"Non. TOI." il tourna sur sa chaise et pointa son arme sur son jumeau.

"A quoi ça sert d'étudier de toute façon ?" explosa Rin. "On est dimanche ! C'est un sacrilège ! On devrait prier Jésus !"

"Oh je t'en pris." Yukio roula des yeux. "Tu veux juste t'amuser."

"Oui," répondit Rin directement. "Avec Jésus."

"Rin, grandit et commence à te comporter comme un Exwire !"

"Les Exwires ne sont que les sous-fifres !" claqua Rin, montrant son schéma et pointa biiiien en bas. "Regarde nous ! C'est comme si nous étions les CHIENS de tous les autres !"

"Rin, ce n'est PAS vrai." argumenta patiemment Yukio, puis il donna un coup de talon et les planta dans la tronche de Rin. "Maintenant astique mes pieds sales."

"Oui, monsieur. Je veux dire... NON !" Rin le fixa et le repoussa. "Mince ! Je dois me dépêcher de gagner de l'expérience pour pouvoir gagner un niveau et faire quelque chose d'autre !"

"Rin, ce n'est pas un RPG."

"Alors pourquoi est ce que je stock toutes ces potions ?" Rin montra l'étagère à côté de son lit, qui pliait sous le poids d'une douzaine de canettes rangée.

"Ce ne sont pas des potions, " expliqua Yukio lentement. "Ce sont des Red Bulls. Ce qui est probablement la raison pourquoi ton urine est fluorescente et que tu as une insomnie incurable."

"Je ne peux pas aller dormir," murmura Rin, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, ses yeux ronds et embrumer. "Voitures-restaurants."

"Oh j'aimerais tant qu'ils le fassent-" murmura Yukio dans sa barbe.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de devenir Paladin !" Rin montra le rang le plus haut sur le schéma. "Alors tous les autres seront mes chiens !" il ricana sombrement, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec une aura maléfique. "Ohhh, attend voir, Bonnie !"

Quelque part ailleurs au même moment, Suguro s'arrêta net et frissonna de façon incontrôlable

"...Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ?" il murmura à lui même.

"Rin. Rends toi à l'évidence." Yukio ramena Rin au présent. "Le rang de Paladin et un titre qu'un seul exorciste peut avoir. C'est un peu au delà de tes capacités. En vérité, laisse tomber ça. C'est ENORMEMENT au delà Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, tu agis de ton propre chef, et tu te réfères trop aux pouvoirs de Satan. Pour dire cela aussi délicatement que possible, tu as plus de chances qu'on te diagnostique un grave retard mental."

"...Alors mes chances sont plutôt bonnes, hein ?"

"Rendons ces chances encore plus grandes," grondât Yukio, retirant la sécurité de son pistolet.

"Pourquoi est que tu te comportes comme papa ?" Rin cria soudainement, regardant Yukio avec méchanceté. "Tu ce qui te reste à faire c'est de me frapper, te faire une pute, chier dans ton froc et tu es bon !"

"Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je ne me comporte PAS comme papa !" rétorqua Yukio. "Maintenant vas te laver les mains. Je sais que tu as de la merde dessus."

"D'accord, ça suffit." Rin bondit de sa chaise et se jeta sur Yukio, frottant ses mains partout sur le visage de son frère. En même temps, Yukio attrapa un flacon de Febreeze et commença à l'arroser allègrement. Les deux luttèrent sur le sol, roulant et criant-

CRUNCH

"Oh merde." Rin reporta son regard sur les lunettes de Yukio, écrasée sous son genou. "...Pour ma défense, elles attiraient l'attention sur tes grains de beauté." il marqua une pause. "Mais bon, ils sont énormes aussi."

*****Bling** ! ***

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

"...si c'est un autre pénis je jure devant Dieu que j'explose le tien." siffla Yukio alors qu'il ramassait lentement son téléphone. Rin joignit ses mains et commença à prier vigoureusement.

"Eh Jésus. Tu sais que tu es mon pote, pas vrai ? D'accord. Je voulais juste m'en assurer." il s'arrêta. "On va toujours se voir un film Samedi prochain ?"

"J'ai une mission sur laquelle je dois me rendre," affirma Yukio, posant son téléphone et se redressant. "Tu restes ici. Le dîner est dans le four. Assures toi d'y mettre la tête et de respirer bien profondément quand tu le réchauffera."

"… est ce que c'est comme la fois où tu m'as dit de rester avec ma quéquette tout près du micro-onde ?" demanda Rin suspicieux. Yukio cligna des yeux.

"Non. C'est complètement différent. "Il s'arrêta. "C'est une solution rapide pour un problème de longue date." il se tourna, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Il les glissa sur son nez alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte.

"Yukio, celles-là son rose-"

"Je sais qu'elles font ressortir mes yeux, la ferme !"

-Plus tard...-

Yukio trottait sur la route menant au poste frontière, une petite et mystérieuse sacoche accrochée à son côté. Il pouvait entendre de puissants rugissements et des bruits d'impacts venant du pont, et il accéléra sa cadence. Finalement il arriva jusqu'à la barrière, là où les exorcistes de bas niveau montaient la garde.

"Je suis Yukio Okumura, Exorciste moyen de première classe. " Dit Yukio à l'homme, haletant.

"D'accord, allez y." le garde hocha la tête, levant la bande de police et le laissant passer. Rin se glissa soudainement à la vue de derrière son frère.

"Je suis Rin Okumura. Je n'ai absolument aucun droit d'être ici." affirma il.

"D'accord, allez y -ATTEND."

Rin était déjà en train de passer, suivant Yukio de près.

"Rin ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !" il cracha fâcheusement. "Va t'en d'ici ! Rentre à la maison !"

"Allez, laisse-moi rester !" supplia Rin. "Je pourrais me perdre en rentrant, où être agressé, heurté par une voiture, molesté-"

"Je t'en prie, arrête de me donner de faux espoirs," gronda Yukio, puis avec un soupir, il abandonna. "Ok d'accord allons-y." Il traîna Rin avec lui alors qu'un autre exorciste s'approchait et commença à expliquer la situation.

"Kuro, le gardien de la porte, est devenu fou." il montra le pont, là où Kuro, maintenant une énorme et féroce version de son apparence normale de chat à deux queues, mettait des voitures en pièces, tout en rugissant.

"Putain est ce que ce truc est en chaleur ou quoi ?" demanda Rin à haute voix, regardant le chat béatement.

"C'est un chat MALE, Rin !"

"...Oh." Rin cligna des yeux. "Alors est-ce qu'on devrai le castrer ou quoi ?" il leva son épée, en même temps qu'un sourcil. "Donnez moi juste le feu vert."

"Range ce truc !" les frères détalèrent sur le bort du pont, là où les deux gardes de plutôt se tenaient recroquevillés, s'occupant de leur blessure. Le plus jeune renifla et s'expliqua.

"**Kuro...pourunequelconqueraison,ilestsoudainementde venuénormeetnousaattaqué.Nous-"**

"Pourquoi est ce que vous utilisez un mégaphone ?" intervint Yukio, renfrogné.

"Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?" corrigea Rin. "Je dois absolument me procurer un de ces trucs."

"Pas dans cette vie."

"C'est de notre faute," expliqua le plus gros garde. "Nous avons accidentellement laissé échapper que le révérend Fujimoto et mort et-"

"Attendez, QUOI ?" les autres se tournèrent pour trouver Rin qui les regardait bêtement, ses yeux ronds sous le choc et l'horreur. "Papa..et MORT ?" immédiatement il s'empara d'une poubelle à proximité, la leva au-dessus de sa tête, et la jeta quelque mètres plus loin ou elle s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant, puis il se mit à courir, rugissant et sanglotant. Il commença à partir à la recherche d'autres poubelles à jeter, poussant les gens sur son passage et pleurant tout du long. Les autres exorcistes reculèrent d'incompréhension alors que Yukio essayait de ramener son idiot de frère à la raison.

"Rin ! Arrête ! Tu le SAVAIT déjà !"

"Hein ?" Rin s'arrêta, clignant des yeux, une autre poubelle en stationnement au dessus de sa tête. "Oh. Oui. C'est vrai." il cligna des yeux une dernière fois, puis jeta quand même la poubelle.

CRASH !

"ASSEZ !"

"Donc." Rin renifla, essuyant son nez avec sa manche. "Qu'est ce que ce chat a à voir avec papa qui casse sa pipe ?"

"C'est un Cat Sith," expliqua Yukio, désignant le félin enrager. "C'était le familier de notre père."

"...C'est un Cat Sith ?" demanda Rin, levant un sourcil face à l'énorme chat.

"Oui, il-"

"Où est son mégaphone ?"

"...QUOI ?"

"Désoler. Seul les gens GENIAUX comprendront cette référence." Rin se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à la caméra. Yukio roula des yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je suppose que je dois t'éduquer. Les Cat Siths sont-"

Rin leva soudainement une poubelle, attendant.

"D'accord, laisse tomber allons le tuer."

"Ouaiiis !" Rin jeta la poubelle sur le côté (CRASH) et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

Sur le pont, un petit groupe d'exorciste combattait le félin enragé. Tandis qu'elle criait et se débattait, ils tirèrent de petits pistolets et tiraient des tranquillisants sur la créature. Il se contenta de continuer de souffler et se secoua pour faire partir les aiguille, pas affecté.

"Oh, non ! Tu crois que les tranquillisants ne marchent pas ?" demanda un exorciste en panique. Tendant son bras, il visa et se tira dessus, puis il s'effondra promptement comme un sac de pierre.

"...Non, ils marchent !" cria un autre exorciste. "Continuez de tirer !"

"Menteurs !"

Rin resta béa, se retourna vivement et regarda la scène de destruction qui se jouait sur le pont. Il avait entendu une voix dans sa tête...d'où était elle venu ? Est ce que c'était...Jésus ?

"Menteurs !"répéta la féroce voix. Rin cligna des yeux. Maintenant il était évident que la voix venait du Cat Sith, Kuro. "VousêtestousdesMENTEURS !" la voix s'arrêta pendant un instant.

"... .MAISLESAUTRESSONTTOUSDESMENTEURS !"

Soudainement l'énorme chat fonça en avant, montrant ses crocs et grondant. Les exorcistes levèrent leurs armes et se préparèrent.

"Tirez !" arriva l'ordre.

"...Je...Je ne peux pas !" cria l'un des exorcistes, luttant. "Il est juste trop MIGNON !"

Kuro se débarrassa de l'alignement d'exorcistes d'un coup de queue, il en attrapa un et commença à le dévorer comme un poisson cru.

"Oooh, regardez-le !" roucoula le même exorciste."Il joue avec sa nourriture !"

"SAUVE moi, pauvre con !"

"D'oohhh, maintenant il se nettoie les dents avec ses vertèbres ! Ohh, j'aurai trop aimé avoir mon appareil photo !"

"Quelle est la situation ?" aboya Yukio, s'approchant de la ligne arrière d'exorciste. Une femme avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon se tourna et inclina la tête en salutation.

"On a tout essayé, monsieur !" expliqua elle hors d'haleine. "Eau bénite, argent béni, médecine bénite ! Rien ne marche !"

"D'accord, que quelqu'un trouve une ENORME pelote de laine-"

"Rin, ça suffit !" Yukio se tourna et claqua son frère.

"Je ne sais pas monsieur, ça pourrait ma-"

"LA FERME !"

"Est ce que vous pouvez trouver quelque chose Yukio ?" continua la femme. "Vous étiez là le jour ou votre père à dompter le Cat Sith !"

"Oh, cool !" Rin cria avec entrain, balançant ses bras en l'air. "Moment-d'histoire !"

"...Euh, non, je n'allais pas vraiment-" commença la femme.

Soudainement Rin avait de nouveau une poubelle à la main.

"D'accord, alors voilà !" la femme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença. "Voyez vous, il y a plusieurs années, des choses étranges se produisaient sur un site en construction. Il y avait des choses qui tombaient, des camions qui étaient renversés, des ouvriers du bâtiment qui chantaient YMCA, des trucs de dingue comme ça. Alors ils appelèrent des spécialistes du surnaturel, comme les Ghostbuster, et Buffy. Mais rien n'aidait. Finalement on appela le révérend Fujimoto." son regard se perdit dans le lointain. "Je me souviens de ce jour... il s'était approché calmement de la source du problème, un Cat Sith en furie. Fujimoto était le Paladin et-"

"Quoi ? Attendez une seconde !" interrompit soudainement Rin, son expression choquée. Les autres le regardèrent, attendant. " **...WAIIIIE,EM,SI,EY **!"

"Qui t'as refilé ce mégaphone ?"

"**AllerYukio ! Chanteavecmoi ! Tuconnaislesparoles !** "Rin fit un clin d'œil à son frère. "**Jel'aitvolerquantlegardeneregardaitpas**" il marqua une pause. "**D'accordpasvraiment. Je l'aitfrappéetjel'aitprit-"**

"Et tu vas le RENDRE !" gonda Yukio, arrachant le mégaphone de la prise de son frère . "Est ce que tu écoutais au moins ? Papa était Paladin et à dompter Kuro, qui est devenu son familier ! Maintenant que papa est mort, il devient dingue !"

"...Bien sûr il ne suffit que nous nettoyons sa litière ?"

"ARRETE CA, RIN !"

"C'EST UN FOUTU CHAT, YUKIO !"

"Papa avait vu ça venir et avait préparé ça," expliqua Yukio, montrant la petite sacoche qu'il portait. Il en sortit une gourde en métal, un liquide inconnue à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?" Demanda Rin, curieux. "Du Gatorade ?"

"Non !" Yukio lui arracha. "C'est probablement un médicament qui va le TUER-" il s'arrêta soudainement, semblant pensif. "Je veux dire...oui. C'est du Gatorade. Tiens. Boit. Boit tout. AVALE. Je vais même te chronométrer." il sortit sa montre et appuya sur le bouton. "Près, vas y !"

"Euh...monsieur-"

"Ne me gâche pas ça, abruti !" Yukio se retourna et appuya le canon de son arme dans l'œil de l'homme.

"Vousêtesdesmenteurs !" continua de miauler Kuro. "Shiroestlemeilleur ! Iln'estPASmort!Ilvarentreràlamaison, et...et RRWAAAK-" Brutalement il frissonna et toussa une boule de poils trempés, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. " ...ouj'enétait ?"

"Yukio !" Rin détourna son regard jusque la fixé sur le chat et commença à demander. "S'il te plaît ! On à pas à l'euthanasier, laisse moi lui parler ! Je crois que je peux le stopper !"

"Quoi ? Est ce que tu es fou ?" Yukio secoua fermement la tête. "Rin, en aucune façon je peux te laisser aller-"

"Aller, laisse moi essayer !" insista Rin. "Peut être que je peut le calmer ! Ça où il se servira de moi comme griffoir personnel."

"Très bien, vas-y." Yukio poussa immédiatement son frère vert le chat. "Tu m'as convaincu ! Et souviens toi...utilise ta TETE !"

"Aye, aye !" Rin fit un salut à son frère, puis se tourna et commença à se dirigea vers le chat qui crachait et sifflait. Kuro regarda le garçon s'approcher avec prudence, sa queue fouettant l'air de menaces non dites. Puis Rin s'arrêta, se tenant quelque mettre plus loin. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "**Eh,jolichaton!Qu'estcequet'ennerve ?"**

"Oh seigneur, comment a-t-il retrouvé ce mégaphone ?" pleura Yukio.

"**JesuislefilsdeShiro !"** continua Rin. Kuro se posa.

"...Toi ?" demanda Kuro avec hésitation, ses oreilles en arrière. "Tu es...Shiro... ?"

"**Ilestmort !**" continua Rin. "**M-O-R,mort !Ilàmouru,achierdanssonfrocettoutlereste!Tusaisi ?Non ?**" Rin fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un dictionnaire. Passant rapidement entre les pages il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles et commença à lire de vive voix. "** .Signifiant 'plusenvie','inanimé', ou 'absencedesignesvitaux'.Lessynonymessont 'décédé, 'parti', ou 'sansvie'**-"

"Non ! Jenetecroispas !" Siffla Kuro, les poils de sont de se hérissèrent.

"**Vraiment ? Parcequejecroisquej'aiunephotodesoncadavresurmonté léphone...**" Rin sorti son portable et commença à appuyer sur les boutons.

"ARRETE!" Kuro le chargea, miaulant de fureur. Rin serra les poings, planta ses pieds, et tint sa position. Tandis que l'énorme chat s'avançait vers lui, il balança sa tête vers l'avant et mit un coup de boule au sol. Kuro tomba dans un fracas, miaulant de douleur.

"Oh mon DIEU ! Rin, est-ce que tu va bien" cria Yukio courant vers lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien !" Rin se tourna, renvoyant un sourire à Yukio. Soudainement il cligna des yeux et regarda son frère avec confusion. Un fin filet de sang coula de son nez. "...Qui êtes vous déjà?"

"...Merci, Jésus. "Yukio leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je rigole. Je sais que c'est toi, quatre-yeux."

"Nom de Dieu."

"Tu aimais vraiment le vieux, hein ?" demanda Rin à Kuro d'une voix douce. Kuro releva les yeux sur lui, ses grands yeux brillant de larmes. "Eh bien tu ne devrais pas. C'était un CONNARD. Il me frappait, il m'insultait, et me faisait faire les corvées. Il faisait de ma vie un enfer !" il s'arrêta pendant un long moment, clignant des yeux forts. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota dangereusement et son visage commença à se décomposer. Finalement il releva son mégaphone une fois de plus et laissa juste tout sortir. "**PAAAAA-AAAA-PAAAA **!" il éclata en de lourds sanglots, ses épaules se secouant sous l'émotion. À ses pieds, Kuro, de nouveau de la taille d'un chat, pleurnicha et e joignit à lui, pleurant en même temps. Rin se pencha et ramassa le petit chat, le berçant dans ses bras et l'utilisant pour sécher ses larmes. "Pourquoi, papa, POURQUOI ? Tu me manques tellement ! HRONK-"

_"PSHHIII!"_

_" AIIIIE !"_

Regardant impunément depuis les confins d'un bâtiment proche, Méphisto s'inclina dans sa chaise tapissée et regarda son frère, Amaimon.

"Alors...qu'est ce que tu en pense ?"

"Hmmm..." Amaimon utilisait ses doigts pour se faire une paire de jumelles, a travers lequel il étudiait attentivement Rin. "Interessant. Je n'arrive pas à la juger."

"Oh, _je t'en prie_." renifla Méphisto. "D'une, ses cheveux on besoin d'une coupe, son t-shirt et TELLEMENT de la saison dernière, et est que c'est un liquide de test d'infection urinaire sur son short ?" il secoua la tête en désespoir et regarda à nouveau son frère." ...Puisqu'on en parle, tu arrive vraiment à voire les choses agrandies avec ça ?"

"Oh, zut non," Amaimon répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. "Bien sûr que non. Ne soit pas idiot." Il marqua une pause. "Je vois à travers les _vêtements_ avec ça. " Il marqua à nouveau une pause. "Pourquoi est ce que celui avec des lunettes porte des bas ?"

"...Il a un bon sens de la mode." Méphisto s'éclaircit la gorge. "Alors ! Est ce que tu veux faire sortir Rin de ses gonds ?" il fit un sourire maléfique.

"Oui." Amaimon acquiesça et se tourna vers Méphisto, ses doigts entourant toujours ses yeux. "Je crois que- Est ce que c'est un soutien-gorge là dessous ?"

"Pose ces trucs !" Méphisto gifla les mains de Amaimon et souffla. "Réponds moi ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es près ?"

"Définitivement." Amaimon acquiesça de nouveau. "Je ferai ça après que j'en ai appris plus sur le Japon." il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit plusieurs livres yaoi.

"Oh seigneur non."

"Eh, les mecs," fit le professeur Nehaus en arrivant, pointant sa tête par la porte. "Je voulais savoir si la rencontre maléfique était toujours pour ce soir, j'ai du pop-corn et-" Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'il vit les livres yaoi. Après un long moment de silence, il retira lentement sa tête et ferma la porte avec un doux *** **_click _***.**

"...Fichtre nous en avons encore perdu un."

-Plus tard ce jour là...-

Un brillant coucher de soleil s'affairait à peindre la ville en orange tandis que Rin et Yukio s'étaient assis pour se reposer, appuyer contre des marches de pierre menant à un canal silencieux. Kuro était enroulé à côté de Rin, ronronnant fortement et se frottant contre la jambe du garçon.

"Il a l'air de s'être beaucoup attaché à toi," commenta Yukio sous le fort ronronnement.

"En fait, non, il essaye juste de me rendre ma morve." Rin regarda le chat noir. "Ça marche." il fit un doux sourire et se tut pendant un instant. Yukio ne peut pas s'empêcher de se délecter de ce rare moment de silence compatissant avec son frère. Soudainement Rin soupira et sortit un rouleau à peluche, l'utilisant vigoureusement sur son pantalon pour le nettoyer. "Saloperie de chat...fout des poils partout..."

"Eh, fait moi le dos aussi. " Demanda Yukio, se retournant. Rin s'exécuta, puis remarqua la petite gourde encore close à côté de Yukio.

"Je suppose qu'on a pas eu à se servir de ça après tout, hein ?" Il avança la main et la ramassa. "Voyons ce qu'i l'intérieur !" il commença à défaire le bouchon.

"Rin, attend, je ne crois pas que-"

Rin avait déjà ouvert la gourde et gouttait déjà une gorgée. Immédiatement il toussa violemment et recracha le contenu sur les marches.

"_BEUUUH_ ! Ça a le goût de PISSE DE CHAT !"

"C'est parce que S'EST de la pisse de chat, Rin." Yukio reprit la gourde et renifla le contenu. "Ouais. C'est définitivement de la pisse de chat."

"QUOI ?" Rin resta assis là, confus et ahuri. "Pourquoi papa aurait-il une _BOUTEILLE_ de pisse de chat-"

*_PSSSHT !_ *

"ARRETE DE GICLEE !" grinça Rin, ramassant Kuro avant de le secouer. "Ne m'oblige pas à t'envoyer chez le veto ! Je le ferai moi même si tu m'y force !"

Rin descendit vers le canal pour se laver les yeux tandis que Yukio remplissait une petite gamelle de lait pour Kuro. Pendant que le chat ronronnait et lapait sa friandise, Rin l'observait avec une expression sereine et soupira.

"**Quelquepart...levieuxétaitvraimentunma-**"

"RIN DONNE MOI CE MEGAPHONE ."

"**Quoi ? Non!Tupeuxpas-**"

"DONNE LE MOI !"

"**Non!Arrête !**"

"MAINTENANT !"

Fin de l'épisode 10!-


End file.
